


抬头看看标题 提醒自己要HE

by Lord_Gao



Series: HE系列 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao





	抬头看看标题 提醒自己要HE

没错，上面那个就是标题。  
DMC5乙女向 自设女主 时间线在正篇结束后，大致十万字左右，四分之三是车，四分之一在上车途中。  
女主是普通人类，真男主大概是V，然而除了尼禄都被过了一遍…  
无脑开车，爽为主，注意避雷。  
文笔极差，各种私设私货，OOC预警，请务必慎重考虑，还是那句话，爽为主。  
*标题没骗人，真的是HE。

1  
奇米觉得自己今天真是倒霉透了，真的。  
本来是再平常不过的一个下午，她和往常一样在结束了工作后回到家后，发现家里一片狼藉。  
她气势汹汹地越过一地的碎纸片，玻璃渣，以及被拖出来啃了一半就丢在地上的香肠后，依然没能找到罪魁祸首的身影。  
窗户大开着，显然那个被她取名叫松饼的橘猫离家出走了。  
她发誓要把它捉回来炖了汤。  
然而转过了几个街角依然没见到这只该死的猫的身影后，奇米的气焰消失了大半，逐渐转为了担忧。  
她的目光扫到了街道尽头的一家事务所，DEVIL MAY CRY的霓虹灯招牌——没有亮。  
她在工作时偶尔会经过这里，也听过这家事务所的传闻——这是一家专门接受恶魔相关委托的事务所，老板即是唯一的员工，在猎杀恶魔这件事上很有一套。  
甚至听说一个月前的魔界树事件就是这里的人解决的。  
实在没有其他的法子了，奇米叹了一口气推开了这家事务所的大门，和恶魔相关的委托数量毕竟着实有限，或许这家店的人在闲暇时间也会接一些其他委托也说不定？  
进了大门的奇米被灰尘激得咳嗽了起来，从积灰的厚度和蜘蛛网的数量来看，显然这里已经很久没人在了。  
显然这家店的主人不太注重自身的居住环境状况，积了灰的桌子上甚至有半片没吃完的披萨——或者曾经是披萨的东西，总之它现在已经发霉到不成样子。  
看来是不能指望这家的老板帮忙找猫了，奇米用两根手指捻起披萨的包装准备出去的时候顺便带走丢掉，这家店都不锁门的吗？  
门口突然传来了脚步声，然后门突兀地被打开了。  
奇米吓了一跳，慌忙躲进了桌子的里侧，偷眼往外瞄。  
两个高大的银发男人站在门口，似乎还在交谈着什么。  
有些不修边幅穿红色大衣的男性刚要抬腿迈进屋，就被另一个男人用手里的大太刀挡住了。  
“有什么东西在。”穿蓝色衣服的男人说话的时候已经抬手，一柄漂浮在空中的蓝色半透明细剑射了过来。  
“住手，维吉尔！”  
但丁这么喊的时候显然已经晚了，他眼看着那个陪了他多年的老桌子被开了个洞，然后是女人的尖叫声。  
维吉尔一个瞬身冲过去提着衣领把奇米揪到半空中。  
奇米开始手蹬脚刨：“你们要做什么？！我只是路过的委托人！放我下来！”  
维吉尔甩了两下胳膊，奇米觉得自己现在特像风暴中的芦苇杆。  
然后维吉尔把奇米搁在了桌子的残骸上，回头望向但丁：“你养的？” 

误会解除后的三人坐在沙发上大眼瞪小眼。  
但丁觉得自己作为事务所的老板理应在这个时候站出来说个开场白，可是旁边维吉尔散发出来的低气压让气氛很难缓和下来。  
“我，我是来发出委托的。”奇米坐得端正无比，目光直视前方，手指都不敢抬一下——如果再给她一次机会，她一定不会再来这么危险的地方。  
“你好，devil may cry～”但丁显然比旁边的低气压好相处得多，“吓到你了吧？不好意思，我这个老哥初来乍到不太懂怎么…”  
“你这个蠢货想打架吗！”维吉尔握着刀的手紧了紧，吓得奇米缩了缩脖子。  
“总之小姑娘，说说看委托的内容吧，为了表达歉意，不管是什么内容，我们都会竭诚为您服务。”  
我们？维吉尔的眉毛动了动，已经在准备拔刀了。  
但丁按着维吉尔防止他暴走的同时努力维持着服务性质的笑容。  
“那个，我是奇米——阿娜塔•奇米，事实上是我的猫走丢了……”  
两个男人的动作不约而同地静止了几秒钟。  
“找猫？你这蠢货平时就在做这些工作？”  
“不是你这个蠢货，现在是我们一起了，老哥。”  
“不要以为我会和你一起…”  
但丁做了一个稍等一下的手势后把维吉尔拉到一边去了，依稀可以听到诸如水费电费房租一类的关键词后，维吉尔黑着脸和但丁走回来了。  
“这个委托我们Devil may cry接下了！”  
  
“啊…！”  
原本找了三条街都不见踪影的松饼，现在好巧不巧地出现在了事务所门口。  
见到奇米的一瞬间，本来还在悠闲地踩着猫步的松饼弹射起步，一瞬间没了踪影。  
“我今天捉到你一定要拿你煲汤啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”吉米发出了咆哮。  
奔着早收工早结束心态的维吉尔快她一步冲了出去，抬手射出一排幻影剑。  
猫体描边就此诞生，幸好他还知道要抓活的。  
松饼发出一声惨叫跃出描边范围夺路狂奔爬到一颗大树上再也不肯下来。  
维吉尔抬头看了看树的高度。  
…他不会二段跳。  
而且他发誓但丁那一脸欠揍的笑容绝对是在嘲笑他。  
尤其是在但丁一个潇洒的二段跳上了树后，维吉尔只想用幻影剑把一人一猫全部射下来。  
很快但丁抱着猫下来了，松饼在他的怀里立刻变得耀武扬威起来，直冲着维吉尔伸爪子并发出嘶吼声。  
这场面似曾相识。  
“你这个小混蛋都做了些什么！”奇米气势汹汹地冲过去揉着松饼的脑袋，双手捏起它的脸向两边扯着。  
松饼被扯得龇牙咧嘴，不住地往但丁怀里缩。  
这使得奇米的手或多或少地蹭到了但丁的胸前。  
手感不错，猫和人都是，奇米如是想着。  
…莫非比我的还大？想法逐渐变得悲哀。  
  
由于事情解决得过于顺利，心情大好的奇米慷慨地请两人在街边的甜品店吃了草莓圣代。  
得知了两个人实际上是传说中的那位斯巴达后人的时候奇米表示了由衷的钦佩，两个人似乎刚刚从遥远的地方结束了委托归来，准备短暂地休息一下。  
Devil may cry事务所，也该重新装修一番了。  
“毕竟不是一个人在工作了。“但丁这么说的时候，维吉尔不置可否，他用勺子搅着面前已经快要融化掉的圣代，偶尔回几句诸如蠢货笨蛋一类的话语。  
“呃…”奇米在面对维吉尔的时候，显得有些小心翼翼，“维吉尔先生的话…”  
她在称呼但丁的时候并不会加入敬语，这让维吉尔觉得有些烦躁。  
“维吉尔，叫我维吉尔就好。”  
“草莓圣代不符合您的口味吗？”奇米看着几乎没有动过的那一杯。“换成其他的什么也可以。”  
草莓圣代是但丁的最爱，而维吉尔自己也不清楚自己会喜欢吃些什么，他不知道如何回答。  
“不要多管闲事，蠢女人。”  
看着奇米失望的神色，维吉尔变得局促起来，他想说其实的不是这句，他的目光闪烁着移向别处。  
“那么。”奇米很快又笑了起来，“想到喜欢吃什么的时候，告诉我，到时候我会再请你一次的。”  
“维吉尔先生。”  
“你干嘛只对混蛋老哥加敬语啊。”吃完了自己那一份的但丁旁若无人地接手了维吉尔的那一杯，他看起来倒是并没有真的在不高兴，但丁先生？这听起来实在有点奇怪。  
真是有些奇怪的兄弟俩呢。  
  
自从被捉回家，松饼的状态就不大好，似乎是被幻影剑吓得不清。  
眼见它连续几天不吃不喝还不停地脱毛，身为一只橘猫居然瘦出了尖下巴，对最爱的鸡胸肉也不再提得起兴趣，奇米决定送它去医院好好检查一番。  
半路上刚好遇见了但丁，这些天来她偶尔也见过这两个男人，无非就是见面点个头打打招呼的程度，然而今天的但丁似乎有些不同。  
但丁应该是刚刚结束了讨伐恶魔的委托，身上还沾着不少血迹，他匆匆经过奇米身边的时候甚至没来得及打声招呼。  
“诶！”奇米抓住了但丁的手臂，他这样实在是有些引人注目，然而指尖传来的刺痛让她马上又松开了手。  
殷红的血从指尖渗了出来，奇米这才发现但丁的手臂上有一个很深的伤口，里面似乎插着什么利器在阻止它的愈合。  
“哦，是你啊…”但丁心不在焉地打着招呼，埋头准备继续赶路，却被奇米握住了手。“有什么事待会再说，小姑娘。”  
“你这是去哪，你受伤了！”虽然或多或少也知道但丁的体质异于常人，但显然在这种情况下是不能放着不管的，奇米坚定地握紧但丁的手，“维吉尔没和你在一起？”  
但丁低声嘟囔了一句什么，然后才回答：“我正要回家。”  
“维吉尔也在家吗？”奇米这么问着的时候，但丁的目光躲闪了起来，显然他也不确定这个问题的回答。  
“总之现在把伤口处理掉。”奇米开始仔细看着但丁的伤处，很快她就触到了插在但丁胳膊上的金属片，“忍耐一下，我们不能放着不管，这么一条血淋淋的胳膊，会吸引恶魔过来的。”  
拔出金属片的时候带起了一串鲜血尽数溅到了奇米的衣服上，奇米紧张地按住但丁的胳膊，见伤口飞快地以肉眼可见的速度愈合后，这才松了口气，她抬起头，发现但丁定定地盯着她。  
“你对恶魔很了解？”而且对血液的反应太过平淡了，但丁的职业习惯使他下意识地警觉起来。  
“哦，是的，我的双亲就是被恶魔杀死的。”奇米的语气好像是在讲着别人的事。“就是前些日子的魔界树事件。”  
“…抱歉。”但丁扭过头去蹭了一下自己的鼻子。  
“至少我还活着。”奇米检查了一下但丁已经完全愈合的伤口，“我现在还站在这里，一个有着卷曲黑发的男性救了我。”  
但丁僵了一下。  
“那么，现在说说你为什么这么匆忙？”  
“我只是想早点回去。”但丁撇撇嘴，“不然那个混蛋万一不说一声就走了…”  
他觉得自己说不该说这些，很快就闭上了嘴。  
“诶，这样的话，不需要这么匆忙，打个电话确认一下就可以了呀？”奇米指了指不远处的电话亭。  
但丁有点心虚地看了一眼：“我还是回去确认吧。”  
“依我看，时刻报个平安也是必要的，维吉尔先生会担心你的吧。”  
“那个混蛋老哥怎么会…！”但丁几乎是立刻反驳出声，很快声音又小了下去。  
“他会等你回来。”奇米笃定地说。  
成年以后兄弟俩见面的时间屈指可数，即使是见面也是互相厮杀为主，但唯独这次维吉尔跟他回来了，但丁不知道为什么，也不知道维吉尔这次会回来多久，会不会哪天突然又…  
在但丁想着这些的时候，奇米已经拨通了事务所的电话，但丁觉得自己的心跳的飞快，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着播号盘。  
接通电话的时间仿佛有一个世纪那么长。  
“………devil may cry。”是极不情愿的声音，奇米忍不住笑出了声。  
“…你这蠢女人搞什么鬼？！”  
“是我，维吉尔先生。”奇米调皮地对但丁眨乐眨眼睛，“我在路上看到但丁了，他很快就会回去。”  
“……”  
“哦，他还说让您帮他叫一份他最喜欢的披萨，号码是…”  
“叫那个蠢货自己想办法！”大概是知道但丁在旁边，维吉尔提高了声音，“…………我会等他回来，叫那个愚蠢的弟弟下次学着自己打电话。”  
“现在你可以安心回去了吧？”  
“…谢谢你。”但丁看起来心情好了不少，他抓起奇米的手，“不过不是我，是我们，小姑娘，你身上沾了半魔人的血，一个人在外面太危险了，被恶魔盯上就麻烦了。”  
“跟紧一点，我会保护你。”但丁没有放开手的意思，然后他又低声重复了一遍。  
“谢谢你。”  
  
奇米借用但丁事务所的浴室洗净了身上的血迹，时间已经不早了，她必须尽快带松饼赶到宠物医院去。  
“老哥，送她过去。”但丁懒洋洋地叼着一块披萨，“有些恶魔的鼻子是很灵敏的。”  
“为什么我要去做这种事？”维吉尔不满地瞪了但丁一眼。  
“要不要我提醒你一下把她的猫搞成这样的罪魁祸首是谁呢？”但丁向后仰倒，双脚搁在了刚修好的桌子上。  
维吉尔当即黑了脸，抬手想射出一串幻影剑，但一时竟又想不出什么反驳的话语，最后只好抄起了阎魔刀准备出门。  
“维吉尔先生，您不方便的话，我一个人也可以…”奇米在维吉尔面前又变回了那个拘谨的女孩子。  
这个反应像极了她的那只猫。  
维吉尔上下打量了她几眼，刚洗过澡的奇米头发还没有完全干透，湿漉漉地贴在了脖颈上。  
“跟我走吧。”他率先走出了门。  
奇米低头小跑步地跟在维吉尔身后不远处，这个高大的男人走路的速度对她来说快了些。  
由于没有看前面，刚一出门的奇米一头撞到了维吉尔身上。  
“……不要发呆，走路看路。”  
奇米没头没脑的答应着，维吉尔叹了口气，放缓速度走在奇米身侧，奇米聚精会神地看着前面的路，越来越有顺拐的倾向。  
“蠢货，现在我在你身边。”维吉尔换了外侧的手提刀，“你可以发呆了。”  
“哦…哦…”  
  
维吉尔有些后悔送她过来了，两人一路无话。  
终于挨到了宠物医院，把松饼暂时寄放留院观察后，两人出了门。  
或许在这里分别比较好？奇米这么想着。  
“它怎么还活着？”  
“…什么？”  
“我以为，你会拿它炖汤。你说过这样的话”  
“…………”奇米确认了几次，维吉尔的表情依然是那么的严肃。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”她笑得眼泪都流出来了，这让维吉尔有些莫名其妙。  
“你这蠢女人笑什么？！”  
奇米好不容易止住了笑，“没什么，您…比我想象的要可爱多啦！”  
维吉尔有些搞不懂眼前的少女，依他看，这个词用来形容她还差不多。  
“那么，您找到喜欢吃的东西了吗？”  
“…没有。”  
“好吧，那么我先回去啦，我记着呢，我欠您一次！”  
“……蠢女人。”  
“在我还清前请不要离开呀！”已经跑远的少女朝这边挥舞着手臂。  
“…好。” 

这天但丁和维吉尔心血来潮跑到小酒馆的时候，意外地发现奇米正在和一个陌生男人在一起。  
男朋友吗？  
正当他们这么想着的时候，看到男人朝着奇米的杯子里撒了一些粉末。  
两人互相对视了一眼。  
很快，喝了饮料的奇米脸色开始变得有些泛红，人也有些不支起来。  
男人装作关切地上前扶住了她，手却已经不怎么老实地探入了奇米的衣服内。  
奇米咬着嘴唇让自己保持清醒，努力地想推开眼前的男人…  
“收手吧。”但丁拍了一下男人的肩膀，男人猛地打了个哆嗦跳了起来，维吉尔上前一步扶住了即将倒下的少女。  
“救…我…”少女呢喃着，身体有些发烫，大概是看到熟人的安心感让她放松了警惕，她就此软了下来。  
酒馆起了骚动，客人们的注意力都往这边集中了过来，陌生男人见识不妙，鞋底抹油溜得飞快。  
但丁脱下大衣盖在少女身上，两人准备带奇米离开这里再说，但是两个高大健壮的男人想带走一个状态明显不对的少女实在不能说是属于什么正常状况。  
人群中的躁动声越来越大，已经有人准备报警并阻拦两人。  
维吉尔把少女抱了起来，环视了一下四周。  
“维吉尔，斯巴达之子。”  
人群安静了下来。  
“但丁，斯巴达之子。”  
叛逆之刃立于身侧，两人再次对视了一眼。  
“我们今天要带走这个女人。”  
“如果你们有意见的话。”  
两人缓缓朝门外走去。  
“欢迎随时来devil may cry事务所找我们。”  
双胞胎已经并肩站在门外。  
  
Devil may cry事务所内。  
被安置在沙发上的少女体温高得吓人，燥热使她神志不清地胡乱扯着自己的衣服，双腿紧紧并在一起摩擦着。  
“现在怎么办。”但丁伸手抚摸着奇米的脸，奇米主动把脸湊上去磨蹭着但丁的指尖。  
“唔唔…”她发出含糊不清的声音，含住但丁的手指吮吸起来。  
但丁的喉结动了动。  
“帮她一下吧？”  
“…你想怎么帮？”  
但丁打算用实际行动来演示一下，他开始脱奇米的衣服。  
“……你这个蠢货要做什么！”  
很快，少女的大片皮肤裸露在了空气中，她打了一个冷颤，清醒了一点，缓缓睁开眼睛。  
“嗯…维吉尔…先…生…嗯嗯……”这种时候还在叫敬称，这实在是太犯规了，维吉尔觉得自己的理智正在逐渐被击溃。  
如果少女再问他喜欢吃什么的话，他觉得他已经可以回答上来了。  
可惜这大概是另一种意义上的吃…  
但丁很快把她剥的一丝不剩重新放回了沙发上，少女的眼睛似乎已经蒙上了一层雾气。  
“你决定怎么办？”但丁询问维吉尔的意思。  
“……”  
见维吉尔没有说话，但丁凑到少女的耳边，舔吻着少女一边的耳垂，呼出一口热气：“小姑娘，你希望…怎么办？”  
“帮…帮帮我………”奇米歪了歪头想躲过但丁的进犯，嘴里却说出了意思完全相反的话语。  
维吉尔最后一丝理智被崩断了。  
她说过欠自己一次的！  
维吉尔给自己找着借口，他的手覆盖到了少女的身体上，他俯下身，轻咬着少女一边的乳尖，她的乳尖硬的已经如同小石子一般，但丁则含住了另外一边。  
少女的身体敏感度弓了起来，又被再次按回床上，两边完全不同的触感让她几乎要疯掉，她的双手按在两人的肩膀上，像是要推开又像是在邀请。  
“放松些，小姑娘，把腿张开。”但丁的手抚上了少女的大腿内侧，将她的双腿分开了一点，在手掌覆盖到少女的下体时她敏感地想再次并拢双腿，却被维吉尔有些强硬地分开了。  
但丁适时地探入一根手指，早已泥泞不堪的小穴迫不及待地吞入，体内的肉壁紧紧地吸附了上来，稍作停留后便抽插起来。  
维吉尔的手指则剥开了阴蒂的包皮，按了上午，时而揉弄时而挤压着。  
少女显然没有经受过这种刺激，却又没有逃开的力气，只能被动承受着，她死死地咬着嘴唇，不想让自己发出令人羞耻的声音。  
但丁的手指在少女体内四处探寻着，很快便找到了那一处软肉，却故意不进攻那里，他加入了第二根手指，加快了抽插的速度。  
“小姑娘，我和维吉尔，哪个让你更加舒服？”  
但丁的手指抵上了那处软肉磨擦起来，维吉尔也不甘示弱地加快了手上的速度，少女完全无暇回答这个问题，她的身体猛烈第颤抖着，很快喷射出了一道透明的水柱。  
但丁觉得自己的手指快要被高潮中的少女夹断了，在短暂的高潮余韵过后，他抽出了手指起身，从背后抱住了少女，分开了她的大腿面向维吉尔。  
维吉尔似乎依然觉得准备工作不足，他低头吻上了少女的小穴，舌头模仿着性交的动作在少女体内进出。  
少女在但丁怀里难耐地扭动着身体，由于她的注意力完全被下半身吸引走了，但丁觉得自己受到了冷落，他有些不高兴地扳过少女的头吻上了她的嘴唇。  
口中有一丝血腥味，这个傻姑娘为了让自己不叫出声咬破了自己的嘴唇啊。  
但丁觉得有些心疼又有些好笑，他舔着少女嘴唇上的伤口。  
“叫我的名字…”  
“嗯…但…但丁……唔…！”  
但丁扶着少女的脑后再次吻了上去，两人的舌头很快纠缠在了一起。  
在少女再次高潮之后，维吉尔示意了一下但丁。  
但丁把少女整个抱了起来，对准了维吉尔早已勃起的阴茎，然后慢慢送了进去。  
由于润滑充分的缘故，少女并没有吃什么苦头，只有身体被满足的饱涨感。  
少女的宫口很浅，在维吉尔进入了差不多三分之二的长度时，龟头就已经吻上了子宫口，少女猛地颤抖了一下，肉壁紧紧地包覆在维吉尔的阴茎上。  
维吉尔从但丁怀里接过软成一滩的少女，让她趴在自己身上，按着她的腰开始慢慢活动起来。  
少女适应得很快，每次维吉尔抽出来的时候，她的小穴都会恋恋不舍地挽留他，然后再贪婪地把阴茎吃进去。  
她扭动着身体，仿佛想要更多。  
维吉尔见状也不再有所保留，开始猛烈进出起来，由于两人的身高差，维吉尔的阴茎对她来说确实有些大了，甚至在她的小腹上都能清晰地看见活动的痕迹。  
在几十次的抽插过后，维吉尔突然伸手握住少女小腹上的痕迹，阴茎狠很地戳弄了几下，少女尖叫一声泄了身，伏在维吉尔身上喘息着。  
休息空当的时候，但丁分开少女的臀肉，探入了一根手指。  
少女有些慌乱，已经过得差不多的药效在这样的刺激下使她彻底清醒了，她挣扎着想要逃开，被维吉尔按住了腰，在她体内昂扬的阴茎轻轻地顶了两下，使她再次瘫软了下去。  
“别怕，放松。”维吉尔的声音有些低沉，“没事的…”  
做好了扩张准备的但丁把阴茎插入了少女的后穴，只进入了一点点便受到了阻碍——过度紧张的少女紧绷起了身体。  
两个男人此时都不太好受，但丁伸出手握住少女的乳房揉捏起来，试图帮少女分散一下注意力。  
“你们…太大了…好胀…”少女显然不知道自己在说着对男人而言具有什么意义的台词。  
但丁有些强硬的把自己的阴茎一点点完全送入少女的体内，兄弟俩开始默契地动作起来。  
娇小的少女被夹在两个高大的男人之间，只能尽可能放松自己的身体来接受男人的侵犯。  
所幸不久之后少女得到的快感就大于了疼痛，她终于不再压抑自己，发出低低的呻吟声，让两个男人没法再保持自己相对温柔的动作。  
不知过了多久，在少女数次高潮过后，维吉尔终于率先射了出来，在他退出去后，但丁也抽出自己的阴茎，抬起少女的腰，从后面贯通了少女的小穴，开始了最后的冲刺，来不及排出去的维吉尔的精液让她得小腹涨涨的。  
少女无力地趴在维吉尔身上，硬得发痛的乳尖在维吉尔身上磨擦着，维吉尔捻起一边的乳头揉弄起来，前后夹攻的强烈刺激让少女再次高潮，与此同时但丁也射了出来。  
三个疲惫不堪的人就此睡了过去，等到醒来的时候已经是第二正午时分了。  
奇米按着有些发痛的头，看着两个浑身赤裸的男人，努力回忆着昨天到底是怎么出去吃个饭吃着吃着就搞到床上去了。  
维吉尔和但丁倒是都显得有些心虚，毕竟……  
“谢谢你们救了我…”总算回忆起了一点点事情始末的奇米叹了口气，她抓了抓头发，“呃，我会不会给你们带来什么困扰？”  
兄弟俩对视了一眼。  
“我是说，你们这个年龄应该已经结…”  
但丁大声地咳嗽了起来并自证清白，维吉尔继续心虚…  
但起码不会有被人杀上门的可能性。  
奇米松了口气，她按着有些发痛的肾起了床，“…除了但丁的胸真的比我大以外，我想我…不介意……”  
“毕竟这只是一场意外。”  
“谢谢你们。”  
“但是…”  
“给我下药的人是我的上司，看来我没有办法回去继续工作了。”  
“我想我需要一份新的工作。”  
“我是说，这个devils may cry事务所，还缺少新的员工吗？”

2  
奇米在devil may cry事务所工作已经有一段时间了，平时主要负责一些端茶倒水整理委托资料之类的简单工作。  
但由于事务所所长三天打鱼两天晒网的个人习惯，导致整个事务所的收入极度不稳定，在连续几次差点缴不出房租后，她干脆把行李都搬到事务所住了下来。  
反正她也没什么家人。  
这天是一个没有月亮的夜晚。  
奇米从卧室晃出来找水喝的时候，刚好碰到从浴室出来的维吉尔。  
刚洗过澡的维吉尔只在下半身围了一条浴巾，头发湿漉漉地垂了下来贴在脖颈上，他擦着头上的水珠，在看到奇米的时候明显愣了一下。  
维吉尔有些窘迫地把毛巾放在胸前，嘴唇动了动，目光看向了一边。  
距离某个事件已经过去了好些日子了，三人默契地绝口不提这件事，但丁倒是还好些，维吉尔却一直不知道怎么面对奇米。  
所以在这种一对一单独相处的尴尬场景下，他完全不知道选择该采取怎样的行动才好。  
“晚上好，维吉尔先生。”奇米倒是显得自然得多，她依然保持着对维吉尔的敬称，弯腰从冰箱下层取出了一罐碳酸饮料。  
她的睡裙有些短，在弯腰低头时，露出了腿上大片的皮肤。  
维吉尔下意识地吞了下口水，他甚至想把冰箱整个搬到奇米的房间里。  
这样他就再也不会碰到这种情况了。  
“再在这里站一会的话，就算是半魔人也是会着凉的。”奇米把饮料罐搁在桌上，接过毛巾踮起脚帮维吉尔擦起了头上的水珠。  
维吉尔僵着身体低下头，在这个角度下，他刚好可以看见奇米的睡裙领口内的…  
“你这个蠢女人！！”这种毫无防备的样子没来由地让维吉尔觉得火大，然后又马上发觉自己说错了话，涨红了脸想解释什么，话又哽在嘴边。  
“……先生？”奇米停下了手上的动作，她眨了眨眼，改为环抱住对方脖子的姿势，“我让您不开心了吗？”  
眼见两人的脸距离越来越近，维吉尔的双手握成拳头后又再张开，反复了几次后，终于横下心回抱住了奇米。  
怀中娇小的身躯驱散走了夜晚微凉的寒意，维吉尔不得不承认他很喜欢这种感觉，他不知道眼前这个女人身上有着怎样的……力量，让他几乎下意识去寻求的力量。  
也许是维吉尔抱得有些紧了，怀中的少女有些吃痛地扭动了一下身体，但他丝毫没有放松力气，“…别动。”  
“一会就放开你…别动。”  
少女乖乖地没再继续乱动，她伸手学着维吉尔平时的样子抓了一下他的头发，可惜她没有魔力，头发再次垂了下来。  
“……真不愧是双胞胎，您这个样子看起来真的有点像但…唔…！”  
少女的话语被打断了，维吉尔已经吻住了她的唇，他按住少女的脑后，舌头顶开了她的牙齿，逐渐加深了这个吻。  
两人的舌头很快便纠缠到了一起，在短暂的错愕后，少女主动回应起了维吉尔。  
很快她就变得难以呼吸，在维吉尔怀里难耐地扭动着身体，维吉尔的手掌按住少女的后背，使得她完全地贴在自己的胸前。  
少女的乳房被压在维吉尔的胸膛上，两人之间仅仅只隔了一件薄薄的睡裙，维吉尔甚至感觉到了她微微起了反应的乳尖。  
…这个蠢货居然敢不穿内衣就出来！维吉尔改变了主意，他要给眼前的少女一些小小的教训。  
这个有些漫长的吻终于结束了，有些缺氧的少女半软着贴在维吉尔身上，全靠他的手臂支撑才没有倒下去。  
维吉尔将她抵在墙上，嘴唇下移，在少女的脖颈上留下了一个又一个的红痕。  
“嗯…哈…”少女仰起头喘息着，维吉尔的头发弄得她有些痒，她抱住维吉尔的头，手指插入维吉尔的发间轻轻刮蹭着。  
维吉尔撩起少女的睡裙把手伸了进去，握住了她一边的乳房，手指轻轻地拨弄起了早已变硬的乳尖，同时隔着衣服咬住了另一边乳头，吮吸起来。  
很快少女胸前的衣服就留下了水痕，维吉尔有些满意地停了手，只是小小的教训罢了，这样应该足够了吧？  
他抬起头的时候，看到了少女充满情欲的脸。  
“维吉尔先生……”  
他几乎是立刻就再次抵住了少女，这个蠢女人，现在到底是谁在惩罚谁啊…  
维吉尔用膝盖顶入了少女的腿间，迫使对方分开双腿，他将手掌覆上了少女的阴户，发现那里早已泥泞不堪。  
少女猛地颤抖了一下，红着脸把目光移向别处。  
“你…是不是自己…”这个问题实在是有些失礼，维吉尔问到一半便住了嘴，可他还是想知道，眼前这个女人在抚慰自己的时候，想着的是怎样的人呢？  
是自己，或者是…？  
他有些不敢确定。  
维吉尔分开了少女的阴唇，手指抵上了阴核，轻轻地按压起来。  
少女发出了呜咽声，握住了维吉尔的手腕，她的身体不住地颤抖着，爱液顺着大腿内侧流了下来。  
已经到了这种程度了么？维吉尔的手指加快了磨擦的速度，少女敏感地弓起了身子，咬住了维吉尔的肩膀，却很快又松了嘴，小心翼翼地舔舐着自己留下的咬痕。  
“先…先生…！”少女的声音像是在哀求。  
维吉尔猛地收回了手，抬起了少女的双腿，早已变得肿胀的阴茎进入了少女的体内，一插到底，撞在了深处。  
“嗯啊…！”少女发出了一声小小的惊呼，但肉壁却贪婪地渴求着阴茎的侵犯，她的小穴紧紧收缩着，箍住了维吉尔的阴茎。  
维吉尔稍微抬起了少女的身体，又重重地放了下来，腰跟着向上顶去，少女的背部贴在冰冷的墙壁上，任由着身下滚烫的阴茎进进出出，发出淫靡的水声，她只觉得自己的意识都要飞走了。  
这种连最深处都被撑开的强烈的快感，是她在寂寞难耐的夜里所渴求的，她会经常抚慰自己，却依然觉得空虚。  
她还想要更多。  
就在这个时候，传来了新的脚步声，那大概是但丁，维吉尔贴近少女的身体，两个人一同藏在墙后，少女紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
但丁似乎心情不错的样子，他在和两人仅有一墙之隔的冰箱里翻找着什么。  
觉察到少女变紧了的维吉尔威胁性地轻轻顶弄几下。  
少女咬着自己的手指才没有让自己叫出声，她有些委屈地瞪着维吉尔。  
每一秒都像一个世纪那么漫长，少女的小穴深处仿佛像是被蚂蚁爬过一样瘙痒难耐，她急得快哭出来了。  
维吉尔按着她的腰，慢慢地让自己插入最深，抵住了深处的软肉，用力磨擦起来。  
少女几乎下意识地把双腿缠到维吉尔腰间，颤抖着到达了高潮，她用力咬着手指，轻轻推拒着维吉尔的身体，双腿却越缠越紧。  
维吉尔显然不打算放过他，他继续狠狠地摩擦着少女体内的敏感点，高潮后的小穴一缩一缩地发出无声的邀请，想要被更加过分地对待。  
但丁终于找到了心仪的草莓圣代，哼着歌慢慢走回了自己的房间，在他的房门被关上的那一刻，维吉尔再度抱住少女的身体大力抽插起来，一下一下撞击着子宫口。  
少女终于可以尽情地呻吟出声，想下意识地抓维吉尔的背，又改握成了拳头。  
在几十下抽插过后，维吉尔猛地收紧怀抱，颤抖了几下射入了少女体内，少女也几乎在同时迎来了她新的一次高潮，爽得几乎失去了意识。  
维吉尔稍微停顿了一下，就维持张着这个姿势把少女抱回了她的房间，在退出半软的阴茎后，他将少女放在了床上。  
维吉尔看起来有些局促，沉默了好一会，他才附身在奇米的脸颊上落下一个吻。  
“晚安…”  
他走出了房间。  
就在他带上房门的时候，终于听到了奇米的回应，“晚安，维吉尔先生。”  
  
奇米第二天起来的有些晚，她出门的时候，看到了仿佛什么事都没发生一样的正在看一本诗集的维吉尔。  
以及正在吃着草莓布丁的但丁。  
布丁上贴着印有阿娜塔•奇米名字的标签。  
“啊…！”奇米不满了起来，“那是我的布丁！你怎么可以偷吃！”  
“怪不得这么好吃。”但丁的笑容可以用欠揍两个字来形容，在奇米气势汹汹地冲过来想要夺回布丁的时候，他在奇米耳边说，“这是交换。”  
“诶？！”  
“毕竟在我昨晚出去的时候。”但丁又吃了一勺布丁，“混蛋老哥在偷吃你啊。”  
“你这个蠢货！”几支幻影剑射了过来，阎魔刀已经出鞘。  
总之，devil may cry事务所的新的一天，又开始了。

3  
“你好，devil may cry事务所，有什么可以帮到你？”奇米打开门的时候，发现门外站着一个银发的年轻人。  
尼禄偶尔会来事务所转转，确认一下这边的情况，主要是防止两个人打架的时候顺便拆了家。  
“啊，我是来…”见是一个陌生的女人开了门，尼禄有些震惊地抬头再三确认了招牌，确认无误后，他有些局促地擦了擦鼻子。  
“但丁和…在吗？”  
奇米没有听到尼禄刻意压低声音含糊过去的一个词，她没有多想，见是但丁的熟人就把对方迎进了门，安排尼禄在沙发上稍作休息。  
“kid，有些日子不见了，怎么有闲心跑到这里来啦？”但丁走过来很随意地打着招呼，他看起来和尼禄十分熟稔的样子，银发在此地完全可以说的上是一个相当稀罕的发色，奇米的目光在但丁和尼禄之间打着转，这让尼禄更加局促起来：“呃，有一个比较棘手的委托，我一个人或许搞不定。”  
“是和恶魔相关的委托吗？”但丁的表情严肃起来，连尼禄都会觉得棘手，看来对方的实力非同小可，这种情况下，就算没有被委托上门，但丁也绝对不会放着不管，“数量很多吗？”  
“对方只有一个…”尼禄看了一眼奇米，欲言又止。  
“小姑娘，你先回房间吧。”但丁显然也并不打算把普通的人类卷进来。  
奇米无奈地耸了耸肩打算回房间，她刚好受了凉有些不舒服，准备回去休息一下。  
尼禄表面上波澜不惊，瞳孔却跟着奇米的身影从会客厅进入了她的房门，在奇米关上门的那一刻，他甚至下意识地掐了一下自己的胳膊。  
“你养的？”  
不愧是父子，这种话，维吉尔似乎也问过。  
“咳！”  
“是…类似于黑骑士一样的恶魔。”回了神的尼禄讪讪地有些不好意思，但他真的无论如何也想不到为什么但丁的事物所内会多了一个女人，甚至还能波澜不惊地住在这里。  
“黑骑士…”但丁皱了皱眉，显然这个词并没有带给他什么好的回忆。  
“这不可能。”不知从哪冒出来的维吉尔加入了谈话，他显然也不愿意回想起某些过往，“那种东西不是那么好制作的…”  
“你刚才怎么不出现？是不是担心…”但丁幸灾乐祸地看了眼奇米的房门，“你还没告诉过她？”  
“闭嘴，蠢货！”维吉尔的手按在了刀上。  
尼禄如临大敌，站起身准备例行劝架——当然再把其中一个或者两个劝躺下这事他是绝对不会再做了。  
“…对不起，我就是出来找个药”奇米显然发现到了自己出来的并不是时候，她缩在门后探了个脑袋出来看着会客厅剑拔弩张的气氛。  
兄弟俩默不作声地各自收了架势不再讲话，剩下尼禄一个人站在那里，他觉得自己紧张兮兮的样子蠢透了——看来一段时间没见兄弟俩的感情好了不少啊。  
“这里从来没有准备什么药，身体不舒服吗？”但丁发现奇米的脸色确实不是很好的样子。  
半魔人的身体素质异于常人，显然是不会得什么常见病的，事务所内别说药了，连个创口贴怕不是都找不到。  
“没事，大概只是夜里受了凉。”奇米勉强笑了笑，“我休息一下就好了。”  
受凉？但丁撇了维吉尔一眼，后者少见地移开了目光。  
原因显而易见。  
“关于黑骑士的事，父亲你是不是……”尼禄显然不知道自己已经说错了话。  
正准备缩回房间的奇米停住了，但丁拼命咳嗽着掩盖着自己想笑的冲动，而维吉尔……  
“我们尽快处理这个问题！现在就去！”维吉尔的语气甚至有了那么几分诚恳，他背对着奇米的房门不敢回头。  
“你有老婆。”奇米的目光仿佛可以穿透维吉尔的后背。  
他现在宁可拎着阎魔刀去和十个黑骑士去打车轮战也不想面对这种事。  
“现在就去！”维吉尔的声音提高了几分，他率先冲出了事务所大门，尼禄在短暂地人生迷茫过后只好懵头懵脑地跟了出去，但丁则终于忍不住拍着桌子笑出了声。  
然后笑声戛然而止，因为但丁发现奇米的目光锁定对象变成了他。  
“别那样看着我！”但丁挥舞着双手想要自证清白，他对自己也被列入怀疑对象这种事觉得十分冤枉。  
“你该去帮帮他们。”奇米没有深究下去，“那个孩子的说法来看，事情好像真的比较麻烦。”  
但丁原地踱了几圈，还是拿上叛逆之刃出了门。  
奇米把自己扔回床上后头开始变得昏昏沉沉，她其实并不是特别在意这种问题，毕竟从尼禄和维吉尔相处的模式来看，两个人并没有很熟悉的样子，完全不像是父子该有的相处方式。  
这样看来答案就很明确了…  
病倒的人内心会变得脆弱，她不可避免地想起了自己的父亲。  
她的父母双双死于前段时间的魔界树事件中，在她的眼前被吸干了血，再轻轻一碰，整个人就化为尘土随风飘散了。  
她甚至都来不及伤心一下，恶魔们就咆哮着杀了过来，她拼命逃跑着，躲进了一个窄巷子，遇到了一个头发有些卷曲的黑发青年，正在低头看着一本诗集。  
“救我…”她扯住了黑发青年的外套，“这位先生…”  
身后的恶魔已经近在咫尺，奇米腿一软跌坐在了地上，青年合上诗集，垂下头，将手掌覆盖在奇米的眼睛上。  
奇米只能听到四周恶魔的惨叫声，等到手掌移开的时候，恶魔们已经被消灭得一个不剩。  
“我的力量不够。”黑发青年勉强笑了笑，他用他的银色金属手杖敲打着地面，“你父母的事我很抱歉。”  
“我的力量不够。”  
他又重复了一遍，在伸手想抹掉奇米脸上的眼泪时，顿了顿又收了回去，他把手掌握成拳头，回头看了看魔界树的方向……  
“小姑娘。”  
奇米是被但丁小心翼翼地推醒的，她也不知道自己睡了多久，但丁大概是有些担心，但又实在不知道怎么处理这种状况。  
“你们回来的真快。”奇米按着自己发痛的额头，打算坐起来。“事情都解决了？”  
“有尼禄那小子和混蛋老哥就足够了。”但丁回答，“我买了些药回来……还是看着你比较好，毕竟人类还是很脆弱的。”  
但丁嘟囔着什么，将额头贴上了奇米的额头，“该死…这样到底算是什么温度？”  
“……”奇米觉得没发热也该发热了，但丁的脸贴得实在是太近了。  
“吃点药就好了，我没事。”奇米推了推但丁，“人类也不都是很脆弱的，就像恶魔也不都会哭泣一样。”  
“……”但丁深深地看了奇米一眼。  
奇米吃了药回到床上的时候发现但丁还在她的房间里，“我准备继续睡了，醒了应该就没事了，你打算？”  
“我留在这里，万一这期间出了什么问题的话…”但丁显然不打算离开，“看到家里的小姑娘一个人在床上掉眼泪这种事，一次就够了。”  
奇米抹了抹眼角，叹了口气。  
人类果然很脆弱。  
  
奇米在但丁怀里选了个舒服的姿势，用鼻子蹭了蹭但丁的胸，深吸一口气。  
“喂…”但丁按住有些不老实的奇米，“小姑娘，好好休息，别乱动。”  
“唔…”奇米含含糊糊地应了一声，“我只是…在撒娇罢了…”  
很快她便睡了过去。  
——直到她被冻醒。  
她觉得自己冷到了极点，不停地打着冷战，拼命地贴向但丁的身体寻求温暖。  
但丁很快也跟着醒了过来，他再次测试了一下奇米的额头，烫得惊人。  
“我们得去看医生。”但丁这么说着，伸手抱紧了奇米的身体，她呼吸急促，四肢冰凉。  
“没事…嗯…”奇米把滚烫的额头贴在了但丁的手臂上，但丁相对低一些的体温让她低低地呻吟了一声，舒服了不少。“这种小事…嗯…没有必要………”  
但丁抚摸奇米的背安抚着她，很快，奇米的呼吸平稳了下来。  
“好点了吗，小姑娘？”  
“唔…”奇米没有回答，拱起背享受着但丁的抚摸，闭上眼睛发出了轻哼声，“很舒服……不要停下……”  
但丁有些无奈地摇了摇头，却也照做了，他吻上少女的额头想再试一下温度，有些冰凉的嘴唇触感让少女打了个寒颤，少女有些不满地咬着嘴唇别过头。  
这可真是………  
但丁托着少女的下巴，吻住了她的嘴唇。  
“呼唔……”少女被但丁按住了后背，无处可逃，但丁的舌头长驱直入，撬开少女的牙齿深入了她的口腔。  
少女并没能做出什么像样的抵抗，她的舌尖稍微推拒了一下，但很快就被但丁的舌头纠缠上来，轻轻吮吸着。  
她只觉得自己的舌尖被吸得有些发麻，眼里多了一层水汽，很快她就变得呼吸困难，发出呜咽的声音。  
但丁稍微放过了少女的嘴唇，他起身把少女压在身下，双腿顶开少女的膝盖，再度吻了上了少女的嘴唇。  
少女在但丁身下不安地扭动起来，但丁的手掌抚摸着她的大腿内侧，长期握剑的手早已起了茧子，有些粗糙的触感让少女敏感地缩起了身体，似乎满意于少女的反应，但丁终于放过了她的嘴唇。  
少女不住地喘息着，她的大腿再次被顶开了一些，但丁用手指撑开了她的小穴，里面已经有些湿润。  
“不要看……”少女显然还不习惯被人这样盯着，她的小穴一缩一缩的，在但丁的注视下，很快流出了新的液体，打湿了身下的床单。  
“不要看…不要看…”少女急得快要哭出来了，她努力想并拢大腿，又被强行顶开，但丁试着把手指方到穴口，只是稍微进入了一点点，小穴就欢快地吮吸着他的手指对他发出邀请。  
“别动，交给我就好。”但丁的声音由于情欲变得有些沙哑，他按住想要逃离的少女的腰，一边转动着手指一边深入，“放松一些，放松一些…”  
他像哄小孩子一样安慰着少女，却又擅自加了一根手指进去，他的手指坚定地向深处开拓，直至整根没入，从里面撑开穴肉后四处探索着，连深处的褶皱都没放过。  
最后他模仿性交的样子活动起了手指。  
“嗯……嗯……”大量的液体在手指抽出的时候被带了出来，少女有些无力地瘫软在床上，脸红得仿佛要滴出血来。  
但丁抽出了手指，品尝了一下她的味道，似乎觉得还不够一样，他俯下身，嘴唇贴上了少女的小穴，舌头挤入了甬道。  
“嗯…！”少女猛地抖了一下，这样实在太刺激了，柔软的舌头在体内进出的时候和阴茎的感觉完全不一样，更加的灵活，更加的……  
她颤抖着高潮了，但丁却没有停，他用舌头顶开穴肉，打了几个转后收回舌头重新把手指插了进去，同时含住了变硬的阴核。  
“够了…已经…啊啊啊…！”不停进出体内的手指让少女只能说出破碎的句子，刚刚高潮过的小穴变得十分紧窄，而但丁又总是能找到她的敏感位置，他的舌尖温柔地剥开了阴核上的包皮，然后…狠狠地舔弄吮吸着。  
“不要了…已经…啊……”少女紧紧地抓着身下的床单，她流出了生理性的泪水，于此同时，但丁曲起手指，磨擦着少女体内的那一处软肉。  
一股水柱射了出来，少女潮吹了，她在一瞬间甚至有些失神，连续两次的强烈高潮让她有些疲惫。  
在高潮的余韵过去后，但丁拔出了手指，他起身舔舐掉了少女眼角的泪珠。  
“这次不是一个人掉眼泪了吧？”  
奇米有些气恼地背过身，又被但丁拉着手拽回怀里，他的下巴抵在了奇米头顶，轻轻地蹭了两下。  
“睡吧，小姑娘。”但丁轻抚着奇米的后背，“这次，做个好梦。”

4  
奇米是被剧烈地砸门声吵醒的，她觉得自己的身体已经好了不少。  
她想起床看看发生了什么事，但丁的一条胳膊却还压在她身上，她不想吵醒但丁，只好竖着耳朵听了一会门外的动静，确认到是尼禄和维吉尔回来了才松了口气。  
“你就这么把人带回来了…这下你要怎么对其他人解释…”是尼禄的声音，他好像在搬弄什么东西。  
“唔…”维吉尔的声音也传了过来，“那只是个意外。”  
两个人不知道在外面做了什么，又是一阵搬东西的声音，夹杂着一两声金属碰撞。  
到底发生什么事情了？  
“小姑娘，我去看一下。”但丁不知道什么时候已经醒了，他做出要起身的样子——忽然又低头轻吻了一下奇米的嘴唇。  
“在这里等我。”  
  
尼禄见到但丁衣着凌乱地从奇米的房间里出来的时候，他的眼皮狠狠地跳了两下，在出去执行委托前的时候，他根据奇米的反应一度以为这个女人和自己的父亲才是……  
维吉尔倒是没有在意这些，他朝沙发上指了指，那里坐着一个男人。  
“这是……”但丁也有些惊讶。  
奇米从房间里探出头：“我现在可以出来吗？”  
然后她也看到了沙发上的男人，瞳孔急剧收缩了一下。  
奇米快步跑到这个男人面前，确认着他的长相，途中甚至撞到了门框。  
那是一个有着稍微卷曲黑发的年轻男人，深绿色的瞳孔有些无神地直望着前方，对奇米的到来毫无反应。  
奇米颤抖着伸出手，轻触了一下对方的脸颊。  
还好，有一丝温度，只是看起来毫无生气。  
奇米松了口气，腿一软坐在了男人脚边的地面上。  
“这是哪来的？”但丁问旁边的两个人。  
“从黑骑士的体内拉出来的。”尼禄回答，维吉尔没有说话。  
“这不可能！”但丁惊讶地喊出声，“我们亲眼看到他回归…”  
“…这个他和我不再有什么联系。”维吉尔很确信这一点。  
他和尼禄在打败黑骑士之后就把这个男人拉了出来，虽然看上去只有一个躯壳也丝毫没有作为活物的特征，但也终归不能丢在那里不管。  
没有人知道这个男人为什么会出现在那里。  
“好吧。”但丁只好接受了这个现实，“那么我们怎么处理他？”  
“先放着观察吧，或许很快就会清醒过来，我们到时候再问他。”尼禄把这个男人从事发地一路半拉半扶地拖了过来也有些累了，再加上委托已经完成，“那么，今天我先回去了，有什么情况记得联系我。”  
维吉尔还想对尼禄说些什么，但他显然还没能学会如何与儿子相处，只好有些局促地看着尼禄出了门。  
他觉得自己糟糕透了。  
“事实上，我也想被保护，想被爱…”  
维吉尔黑着脸回过头，只见但丁躲在沙发后面抓着那个男人的手腕带着欠揍的笑容对他挥舞着，还压着嗓子模仿着维吉尔的声音。  
这个蠢货是从哪听说这句话的！  
维吉尔久违地对着但丁发射了幻影剑，他拔出阎魔刀准备好好教训一下这个最近愈发蹬鼻子上脸的弟弟。  
他怎么可能会说出这种话！维吉尔绝对不会承认。  
幻影剑擦着沙发上的男人的脸边划过，奇米吓得一跃而起，用身体护住了他。  
维吉尔瞬间觉得自己没了心情，他有点不敢看奇米的脸，蔫蔫地收起了刀。  
“你认识这个人？”但丁想起了奇米很久以前跟他说过的事。  
“也算不上认识吧，呃，之前跟你说过的，他也算得上救了我一次。”奇米理了一下黑发男人被幻影剑弄乱了的头发，“他这是怎么了？”  
“救了一个人类？”但丁诧异地瞟了一眼维吉尔，脸上浮现出了一种想笑又强行忍住的奇怪表情，“咳，现在也不清楚是什么情况，毕竟他已经不该存在了。”  
“应该已经…不在了？”奇米瞪大了眼睛，她又确认了一下这个男人的生命体征，“可是他…”  
“所以说没人知道他是什么情况，只是魔力供给不够的话，不会变成这个样子。”但丁苦恼地抓了抓头发，“只能先把他放在这里观察一段时间了，哦…你还不知道他的名字？”  
奇米默不作声地点了点头，她目不转睛地看着沙发上的男人。  
什么叫应该已经不在了？她不敢问出口。  
“叫他V。”维吉尔丢下这么一句话，回到了自己的房间。  
奇米小心翼翼地用指尖碰触了V的脸颊，像是在对待什么易碎品。  
确实…是温的。  
“……”但丁坐在了对面的沙发上。  
“……啊！”奇米终于回过神来，红着脸收回了手，她用另一只手握着自己刚刚接触过V的指尖，缓和了一下情绪，“维吉尔先生是怎么了？”  
“这要问你自己啦，小姑娘。”但丁扳过了奇米的脸，让她看着自己，“别说是老哥了，连我都有点……”  
“有点什么？”  
“明明刚刚还和我睡在一张床上，现在又去盯着其他男人的脸看。”但丁笑了笑，凑近奇米的耳边，“我是不是没能满足你？”  
他抱住奇米的腰贴向自己：“还是说我们没有满足你？”  
他不会对生病中的女人动手，但这不代表他不想，如果眼前这个女人依然盯着其他男人看的话，他觉得自己有必要采取些措施。  
奇米扳着但丁的手：“我觉得我们有必要…”  
但丁收紧了自己的手臂，低头咬住了奇米的耳垂，“有必要什么？我的小姑娘……”  
他的手指已经不怎么安分地爬到了奇米的背上，同时在小心地确认着奇米的反应，见她没有确实地反对后，心下稍安，手指也溜进了奇米的上衣里。  
“唔…我觉得我们应该先探讨一下…”奇米按着在衣服内跃跃欲试的手掌，“至少不要在这里…回房间…但丁……”  
“好。”但丁停下了手上的动作，他低头抱起了少女，低头想要吻上去，却被奇米偏头避开了。  
“啧！”但丁顺势舔上了奇米的脖子，奇米缩着身体，颤抖着抓住但丁胸前的衣服，微微喘息着。  
在但丁给她的脖子上留下了一个个草莓印记之后，她终于能勉强说出完整的话。  
“嗯嗯……我…不太想…破坏别人的家庭……”  
“什么？”本来有些不满的但丁停下了自己的动作，有些错愕地看着奇米。  
奇米将头埋在了但丁的胸口，看起来有些不安，她发出沉闷的声音：“对不起，我不知道，那只是意外……”  
“我真的……不知道………”  
但丁抱紧了怀中的少女，稍加思索便调转了方向，冲进了维吉尔的房间。  
“蠢货你不懂得先敲门…”看到奇米的维吉尔突然就闭了嘴，躲开了目光。  
“哈，因为我们的小姑娘需要你啊。”但丁想把奇米放下来，奇米却紧紧地抓着但丁的衣服不放，死活不肯把头抬起来。  
“不要…但丁…”奇米的声音在颤抖，但丁尝试了几次也没能把她从自己身上拽下来，只好轻拍奇米的后背安抚着，他觉得自己胸前的衣服有些潮湿。  
“……她怎么了？”维吉尔紧张了起来，却也仍然避免和奇米直接对话，他想伸出手去，又停了下来，吞了吞口水，然后背过身，“带她回自己的房间去，蠢货，她不想看到我。”  
“……我没地方可去。”奇米发出沉闷的声音，“无家可归，没处可去，我不知道你已经有了家庭，我不该……拜托了，在我找到新的住处前，我想…留在这里…”  
“请让我留在这里。”  
“想要做什么也可以…离开之后，我就不会再打扰你们……”  
像是害怕被拒绝一样，奇米依然不敢抬头。  
“这个误会可大了啊，老哥，你不打算说点什么？”  
“……”维吉尔转身走上前，伸手把奇米从但丁怀里提了起来，晃了晃，“你这蠢女人的想法是从哪里冒出来的？”  
“我…之前以为您是离异或者…毕竟你和尼禄看起来并不亲近…”奇米不敢看眼前这个男人的眼睛，“但自从尼禄过来被我知道了这件事…您就对我有些冷淡……”  
维吉尔的表情有些扭曲，他不想也不知道该争辩什么，向但丁求助？他几乎是立刻就打消了这个念头。  
维吉尔有些烦躁地把奇米放在了床上：“不是你想的那样。”  
奇米似乎误会得更深了，她想马上离开这个房间，又被但丁捉住了手。  
“我们的小姑娘需要你的安慰。”但丁耸了耸肩，“我不会替你解释的，就这样送她出去我也不介意。”  
“……”维吉尔抿了一下嘴唇，他思考了好久，有些笨拙地学着但丁的样子握住了奇米的另一只手。  
“现在，只有你一个。”维吉尔的嘴巴动了动，脸上是他惯有的那种严肃到有些可怕的表情，过了好久，他又说了两个字。  
“真的。”  
“相信他吧，小姑娘。”但丁趴在奇米肩上强忍着笑意，“倒不是说我这个混蛋老哥的话可信度有多高…但是你看他这种反应怎么看也不像…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
但丁差点笑到床下去，被维吉尔狠狠地瞪了一眼，刚要发作却发现手里正握着奇米的手，犹豫了一下，把自己的另一只手也覆了上去。  
“是…真的。”他又重复了一遍，手心甚至渗出了汗。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“闭嘴！但丁你这个蠢货！”  
维吉尔恨不得拿起阎魔刀给自己或者是但丁狠狠地来上那么一下，好摆脱现在这种尴尬的境遇，他抿了一下嘴唇，发现但丁还是一副看好戏的样子，只好硬着头皮凑近了奇米。  
看来这个程度的坦诚对这个男人来说已经是极限了吧？  
眼前的男人正在逐渐靠近，长相甚至可以用完美形容，奇米少见的有些害羞，她下意识地想逃开，却被但丁从背后揽进怀里，让她无法逃掉。  
维吉尔有些小心翼翼地凑上去吻了一下少女的嘴唇，很快又移开，终于敢正视少女的目光，他觉得事情应该解决了，却好像又没有…维吉尔咽了咽口水。  
只是个脆弱的人类啊，他到底该怎么做？  
但丁抓着少女的手腕，将她的两条胳膊反扣在身后，将下巴抵在少女的肩膀上，一粒一粒地解开她上衣上的纽扣。  
少女有些紧张地缩了一下身体，三个人一起虽然已经不是第一次，但是……她的衣服很快就被褪了下来，但丁将它们缠在少女的手腕上，手指移到少女的胸前，有些恶意地摩擦着少女的乳尖，伸出舌头舔舐着自己在少女脖子上留下的吻痕。  
“嗯……”少女的身体很快就起了反应，乳头挺立起来，被但丁磨擦得有些发痛，她微微喘息着，软在但丁怀里，表情则是像要哭出来了一般，“但丁……”  
“我的小姑娘。”但丁捻住少女的乳尖，轻轻向外拉扯着，少女轻声惊呼了一下，很快红着脸咬住了自己的嘴唇，但丁对怀中少女的反应十分满意，“叫他过来，我们会一起疼爱你。”  
他凑到少女耳边，轻声询问：“所以你想被怎样安慰？是想被我们夹在中间？还是干脆一起……”  
维吉尔看着两个人亲密地交谈着，他的眉头皱得更紧了，他没有办法像他的弟弟那样坦诚对人，这使得他有些烦躁。  
有些……缺乏安全感。  
“叫他过来，我的小姑娘。”但丁又催促了一遍。  
“维，维吉尔…先……生………嗯嗯…！”少女刚说了一半就被但丁握住了乳房，大力揉捏起来，但丁的手掌刚好能完全包覆住她的胸部，毫不费力地捏出了各种形状，少女再次咬住了自己的嘴唇，有些难耐地摇着头。  
“你这样…”但丁完全没有停下来的意思，稍一用力就在少女的乳房上留下了指痕，少女也跟着敏感地颤抖了一下，“你这样……只会让我们想把你干到下不了床……”  
像是印证但丁的话一般，少女的下巴被维吉尔猛地抬起，随即就被吻住了，少女的喘息和惊呼尽数被维吉尔吞入口中，舌头轻易地顶了进去。  
然而维吉尔的舌头只是轻轻地在少女口腔内扫了两圈便退了出来，他发现少女的下唇几乎被她自己咬破了，已经变得有些红肿，他叹了口气，含住少女的嘴唇舔弄吮吸起来。  
这个女人怎么一眼照顾不到就把自己搞伤了？  
少女有些难以置信地睁大了眼睛，一时间不知道该如何回应，她的脸变得通红，身上被两种完全不同的感觉对待着，她有些无措。  
“交给我们就好。”但丁的一只手继续揉捏少女的乳房，不停按压着她的乳头，另一只手则开始下移，停留在少女的小腹上，挑逗性地轻抚着，却迟迟不肯下移，“我的…小姑娘。”  
维吉尔从喉咙里哼了一声，扣住少女的脑后，重新吻住少女的嘴唇，有些笨拙地挑逗着她的舌头，带入自己的口腔，吮吸起来。  
少女只觉得舌尖被吸得有些发麻，她喜欢这种感觉，像是被占有，让她甚至觉得…维吉尔是需要自己的。  
直到她觉得有些缺氧的时候，维吉尔终于轻咬了一下她的舌尖放过了她，但丁也终于下移了手指，只是轻轻在阴核上扫过，少女就颤抖了一下，甚至主动挺起了腰。  
“小姑娘已经湿了呢。”但丁不由分说地打开了少女的大腿，整个小穴被暴露在两个男人面前，有些微红穴口微微张合着，不时有爱液渗出来。  
显然有被使用过的痕迹。  
“如果我没记错的话，她生病了。”维吉尔狠狠地瞪了但丁一眼，后者则显得一脸无辜。  
“只是稍微帮她处理了一下，小姑娘去了两次后我就停手了。”但丁的解释让少女别过了头，不敢直视维吉尔。  
“啧。”维吉尔抓过少女的双脚，将她拉向自己，又将她的大腿分开到最大，手掌覆上了她的小穴，“是那个蠢货说的那样吗？”  
少女的头枕在但丁的大腿上，手被衣服反绑着，稍微偏一下头就会蹭到但丁鼓胀的阴茎，她不敢动更不敢说话，她没法判断维吉尔是不是在…生气。  
“告诉我，他是怎么做的？”维吉尔的手指挤入了小穴，在里面浅浅地进出着，男人有些宽大的指节进出身体的感觉让少女想要逃开，又被固定住了腰，“是这样吗？”  
“或者是……”手指突然整根没入，在少女的体内转动了几下又拔了出去，大量的体液被带了出去，然后又换成了浅尝辄止的戳刺。  
“维吉尔先生……”少女的声音像是在哀求。  
小穴恋恋不舍地吃着维吉尔的手指，这显然比它的主人诚实得多，维吉尔决定干脆问问她的身体，他牢牢地固定住少女的腰不让她乱动，手指又再次深入了少女的体内，寻找着她敏感的位置。  
病了就有点防备啊，不要用这种表情看着男人啊…维吉尔闷闷地想着，又加入了一根手指进去。  
两根手指不停地进出扩张着穴口，小穴贪婪地吮吸着他的手指，维吉尔很快地找到了敏感点，指尖按压上去的时候，整个肉壁都会紧紧地吸附上来。  
“…先生…维吉尔先生……”少女敏感地弓起了身体，脚趾也微微蜷缩起来，想要并拢的双腿被维吉尔强行打开，他专注地曲起手指磨擦着那一点。  
她也会在床上用这种语气叫其他男人的名字吗？  
但丁将少女抬起的上半身压回原处，他解开裤子，涨大的阴茎随即被解放了出来，他扶住少女的头，阴茎在她的嘴唇上摩擦着。  
少女被小穴内的强烈刺激搞得头脑一片空白，男人的气息离她很近，她几乎是下意识地伸出舌头，舔弄起但丁的阴茎，舌面仔细地从根部扫到尖端，然后小心翼翼地含住龟头，生怕自己的牙齿碰到。  
尽管是有些生涩的技巧，但在少女开始吮吸的时候，但丁还是爽的直吸气，他按住少女的头，慢慢地开始在她口中进出。  
少女显然有些不适应这种事，她下意识地用舌头推拒着口中的阴茎，但这显然造成了相反的效果，促使但丁更加深入了她的口腔。  
少女呜咽着，口水顺着嘴角流了出来，无意识地吞咽动作挤压着但丁的龟头，由于喉咙被刺激到，自己也跟着干呕起来，眼角也渗出了泪水。  
维吉尔再次瞪了但丁一眼，却不声不响地又增加了一根手指，三根手指快速进出的同时，另一只手也按在了阴核上拨弄起来。  
“唔唔……！”少女的身体剧烈地颤抖着，很快就达到了高潮，大量爱液流了出来，打湿了身下的床单。  
维吉尔的动作只是放缓了几秒钟，又再次挑逗起了少女的阴核，指腹在上面不停地按压着，少女的肉壁紧跟着一缩一缩地，又被手指强行撑开，扩张，她觉得手指触及不到的深处在叫嚣着什么，同样渴望被撑开，充满，被…  
她的喘息被但丁堵得严严实实，但丁的阴茎对她的嘴巴来说实在是有些大了，这让她无法专心享受下半身的刺激，总是需要额外分神来应付嘴里。  
但丁摸了摸少女的脸颊，替她擦掉了眼泪，将阴茎退了出来，维吉尔也逐渐停止了手上的动作，两人把少女扶了起来，稍微顿了一下，维吉尔就把她推进了但丁怀里。  
但丁从正面环抱着少女，将她手臂上有些松散了的衣服重新绑好，用膝盖顶开少女的大腿，阴茎对准了她的小穴。  
失去了宠爱的小穴已经有些发痛，但丁扶着少女的腰，阴茎在穴口摩擦着。  
穴口几乎是立刻就收紧了，人类真是脆弱啊。  
“放松点，小姑娘，夜还很长，去太多次的话，你会坏掉……”  
但丁按住了少女的腰往下用力一压，阴茎几乎是整个没入。  
龟头狠狠地摩擦到了深处想要被抚慰的地方，少女几乎是立刻再次颤抖着高潮了，一股爱液浇灌到了但丁的龟头上，四周的肉壁狠狠地挤压着他的阴茎，几乎要将他夹断，但丁轻松地托起少女，毫不客气地进出着她的小穴，感受着高潮后一次次收紧的肉壁。  
少女早就软成一滩，没了反抗的能力，任由但丁摆布着，阴茎几乎次次会撞击到她的子宫口，她几乎连叫出声的力气都没了，只能在但丁怀里低声呻吟着。  
“真是不听人劝的小姑娘，还是说，你真的想被我们搞坏？”但丁轻笑了一声，用力朝里面顶了顶，少女敏感地往他怀里缩去，小穴却依然含着他的阴茎不放，他分开少女的臀瓣，露出少女的后穴，同样泥泞不堪。  
维吉尔已经脱掉了衣服，他迟疑了一下，还是扶起了少女的上半身，揉弄着少女的乳房，将阴茎对准少女的后穴，慢慢地顶了进去。  
“嗯……但…丁………维吉尔……先…生…”  
少女发出呢喃，两根巨大的阴茎将她完全填满了，中间只隔了一层薄薄的肉壁，她明白自己接下来自己会被怎样对待，甚至有些期待。  
“哪边比较舒服？我们的小姑娘？”  
少女本来不打算回答，但是维吉尔捏住了她的乳房，快速拨弄着她硬得像小石子一样的敏感的乳尖，少女的手被绑住无法反抗，只好象征性地扭动了一下身体，但仅仅只是这点动作也被但丁按住了腰，少女完全动弹不得。  
“那一边，比较舒服？”  
少女已经完全没办法思考，全身上下都很敏感，体内又开始变得空虚，想要被狠狠地对待，“怎样都好…我…”  
但丁腾出一只手，将手指塞进少女的口中，拨弄着少女的舌头，“用它告诉我们，小姑娘，或者，你觉得其他的人更能满足你？”  
穴肉狠狠地收紧了一下。  
少女觉得自己要崩溃了，她含住但丁的手指，忍耐着胸前不停欺负她乳尖的手指，涨红着脸，发出了含糊不清等我声音。  
“都……很喜欢………”  
她实在太想要了，得不到满足的身体仿佛有千万只蚂蚁爬过，偏偏又不能动，但丁又如此坏心地欺负她。  
但丁托起少女的大腿，让她几乎是悬空状态。  
“这是我们给你的奖励。”  
身材高大的双胞胎将手被反绑在身后的娇小少女夹在中间，两根阴茎一前一后地夹击着她，少女浑身颤抖着，在体内搅动的阴茎仿佛也在不停地搅着她的大脑，让她什么都不愿意再去想了，她抽泣起来，嘴上不知道在说着什么，下半身却诚实地紧箍住了他们。  
两人配合默契，当一个人退出的时候，另一个人一定是在深入，连最深处的褶皱也没有被放过，一一被撑开再狠狠地研磨到，由于不是第一次了，两个人很快地找到了少女体内的敏感处，在连续的猛攻下，少女早已溃不成军。  
她不知道自己高潮了多少次，亦或是高潮根本就没曾停止过，两人不知道在什么时候变成了同进同出，速度也加快了不少，维吉尔突然伸出手过来，拨动着早已勃起的阴核。  
“…那里…求你了…呜呜……”少女已经接受不了太多的刺激，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样掉了下来，她觉得自己真的会坏掉，这样实在是太刺激了。  
但丁低头吻住了少女的嘴唇，连同她的反抗一起，维吉尔的手指开始得寸进尺起来，在阴核上灵活地打着转，时而按压时而挑弄着，速度也越来越快。  
维吉尔曲起手指重重地弹了一下少女的阴核，似乎有一道电流闪过。  
“唔……唔嗯……！”被陌生的感觉刺激到的少女差点昏了过去，她的身体猛地抖了记下，迎来了前所未有的高潮，于此同时，两个男人几乎是同时在她的体内射了出来。  
少女失禁了，在两人退出来后将她放回床上时，她的身体还在一缩一缩地颤抖，口水不受控制地流了出来。  
她有点失神。  
“不要用魔力对普通人类！”但丁替少女清理着身体，也松开了少女的束缚，她手上有一圈红色的勒痕，身上也遍布着大大小小的指印。  
…好像玩过火了，两人不约而同地在心里嘀咕。  
“那……”  
“可以买到不会对人类造成伤害的小东西。”  
“我不是说那个，你这个蠢货！”维吉尔下意识地想拔刀，“我是说她……！”  
“我想，一开始就不会有什么问题的吧？”但丁抓了抓头发，“主要问题在于你——你那个该死的容易让人引起误会态度能不能改一改？！”  
“……”  
“你那个人性就不会……”  
“但丁！他当时就应该把你砍了！”  
“唔……”奇米回神的时候就看到了吵架的兄弟俩，似乎还是关于自己的事。  
两个男人的目光同时看向她。  
“抱歉，维吉尔先生…”奇米努力地撑起了身体，“我必须向你道歉。”  
“……”  
“我明知道您是不善于说明的人……却还是擅自误会了您，对您闹了情绪，我很抱歉。”奇米低下了头，“请原谅我，以后我会…相信您。”  
“没有那个必要。”  
他不是想说这个的，维吉尔的嘴巴动了动，又转开目光。  
他明明不是想说这个的。  
但丁已经不知道什么时候溜出了门。  
那个蠢货！！  
维吉尔有些烦躁，又没办法上前，他琢磨了一下，给奇米盖上了一层毯子，又转身准备离开。  
…糟了，好像这样更加不对！  
维吉尔真想干脆拿阎魔刀给上自己那么一下，他装作不经意间瞄了一下奇米。  
她到底是不是在伤心或生气，看不出来。  
维吉尔开始琢磨跳窗出去的可行性。  
“好的。”奇米笑了起来，“那么我接受您的邀请，维吉尔先生，今晚我可以留下来吗？”  
“……好的。”  
这个蠢女人，最后终于露出他可以分辨的表情了。

5  
尼禄是一个有着良好作息习惯的青年，第二天一大早，他又出现在了devil may cry事务所门口。  
根据他的判断，如果这个时间但丁要是醒着，那八成就是还没睡，敲门的时候，他暗自祈祷不要再坏了自己长辈的好事。  
虽然他到现在为止也完全搞不懂到底发生了什么情况。  
门很快被打开了，但丁看起来气色不错，衣服也相对完整，这让尼禄大大地松了一口气，虽然这口气松得实在是早了一些。  
“kid，有什么事吗？”但丁把尼禄迎进门，这才发现他不是一个人来的。“崔西？”  
崔西跟在尼禄身后进了门，她随意地打了个招呼就坐到了但丁的办公桌上，顺手抄起了但丁没吃完的披萨。  
“………喂！”  
“呃，我有些担心V的情况，所以叫了有类似经验的人一起来看看，毕竟按照之前的情况来看，V早就该醒了。”尼禄环顾了一下四周，“…父亲和你的…女朋友呢？”  
崔西正在舔着手指上残余的芝士，听到尼禄的话后渐渐停止了动作，她仿佛第一天认识但丁一样仔细打量着他。  
“他们在维吉尔的房间里。”但丁起身准备去叫自己的老哥起床。  
“…………………哈？？？？”  
尼禄觉得自己出现了幻听，这到底是怎样的情况？！  
“哇哦…”崔西发出了一声意味不明的赞叹。  
  
维吉尔枕在奇米胸口上，紧紧地搂着奇米的腰，呼吸均匀，睡得十分平稳。  
直到被但丁响亮的口哨声扰了好梦。  
几分钟后，整理好衣服的维吉尔和头上插着一只幻影剑的但丁并肩坐在沙发上。  
“真不想看到你的脸。”虽然可以说是前同事的关系，但维吉尔对崔西着实没什么好脸色，他把头转向但丁，“那边，没法下床。”  
呃，做得太过火了吗…但丁少见的心虚了起来 ，毕竟把女人安慰到床上这种事——这个混蛋老哥不会是在他离开后又来了一发吧？  
维吉尔威胁性地把刀插在了但丁的脚边。  
“……我，我没事……”奇米颤颤巍巍的从维吉尔房间里蹭了出来，她扶着墙，小步往前挪，每挪动一下就痛得直吸气。  
她的衣领稍微有些敞开，裸露出的皮肤上到处都是吻痕和指印。  
崔西适时地发出了赞叹声。  
但丁深深地把脸埋进手掌里。  
“…我去备茶。”发现有陌生人在，奇米立刻停止了扶墙行为，转身想要溜走。  
“不必了，我是但丁的工作伙伴。”崔西随意地打着招呼，“叫我崔西就可以了，不必客气。”  
奇米回过头，看清崔西的脸的时候僵硬了一下，她又看了看事务所的工作桌上，那里放着一个相框，上面的照片同样是个金发美人。  
“……”空气似乎有些凝固。  
维吉尔甚至露出了一个可以说是幸灾乐祸的表情，尼禄发誓这个表情他只在父亲的脸上看到过两次，除了这次之外的另一次就是——他首次魔人化痛殴了但丁的脸的时候。  
但丁猛地起身冲到了奇米身边，稍微弯腰就把她抱了起来，奇米惊慌失措地抓紧了但丁胸前的衣服，轻轻推了一把表示抗议，又扯到了伤处痛得咧了一下嘴。  
“别动，我的小姑娘。”但丁抱着奇米走向众人，“想摸的话，到床上去让你摸个够。”  
“我们只是搭档。”但丁用所有人都能听清的音量说着。  
“曾经是搭档，但完全不赚钱，所以我出去单干了。”崔西耸了耸肩，暧昧地笑了起来“不过不愧是斯巴达的儿子们，在爱上人类这一点上都……不过她承受的住？嗯？你们俩？”  
恶魔在任何事情上的精力和人类都是不对等的，身为一个恶魔，崔西由衷地佩服起了奇米，虽然这显然不是什么正常现象。  
维吉尔没有讲话，手指却在不知不觉中用了力，等他回过神的时候，桌角已经被他掰下来了一块。  
但丁将奇米轻轻地放在V旁边，他轻咳了一声，觉得差不多是时候该进入正题了。  
V看起来和昨天没什么变化，活着倒是还活着，只是像一副空壳一样坐在那里。  
崔西仔细查看了一下V的状态，她也曾经被封入黑骑士的体内过，被剥离出来后也短暂地失去过意识，但那只是魔力枯竭造成的，很快就会自然恢复。  
恶魔和半魔人的魔力会自然恢复，可是V……大部分是个人类。  
“他没有恢复魔力的手段。”崔西下了结论，“黑骑士榨干了他体内最后的魔力，没有魔力供给之前，他应该会长时间保持这个样子。”  
“不可能。”维吉尔显然不这么认为，“没有魔力的话，他连空壳都维持不了，以及就算有了魔力补充，应该也是不会醒的，这里面没有灵魂。”  
“他的灵魂去哪了？”奇米有些紧张地握住了V的手，虽然话是在问维吉尔，可是目光却没从V的脸上离开过。”  
“……哪也不会在了。”维吉尔抿着嘴唇，目光飘向窗外。  
“总之，我们现在需要解决两个问题，一个是魔力供给问题，一个是灵魂的问题。”但丁看了维吉尔一眼，“除了自行恢复之外，有其他回复魔力的办法吗？”  
“…有。”崔西沉吟了一下，“像魔界树收集养料那样，用人类的体液，比如血液或者其他的什么东西。  
奇米握着V的手紧了紧。  
“他不会同意的。”维吉尔盯着奇米，像是在警告，“他不会允许这么做的。”  
“我…想也是。”奇米勉强笑了笑。  
“但是如果放着不管会怎么样？”尼禄很担心他的…好友，否则也不会这么积极地跑过来。  
“会在哪天消失吧？毕竟早就该消失了……”但丁说出了大家都心知肚明的答案，所有人都沉默了。  
“血，要多少？”奇米颤声问。  
大家面面相觑。  
“需要，多少？”手上传来的温度告诉奇米，V还活着，明明还活着。  
“我会制止你的，蠢女人。”维吉尔捏住了奇米的下巴，“不要抱有这种天真的想法。”  
他丢下奇米回了房间。  
“抱歉啦，小姑娘。”但丁摸了摸奇米的头发表示安抚，“但这次就让我站在老哥的那一边吧！有什么不满的话…夜里补偿你。”  
“那你…”奇米咬了一下嘴唇，最终松开了手，恢复了平时的样子，“那你届时请卖力一点，但丁先生。”  
“嗯，奇米。”  
奇米回了自己的房间。  
“我想我该对你说声恭喜，但是不是已经晚了？”目送完回到房间的奇米，崔西对但丁这么说着。  
“哈，谁知道呢。”但丁叹了口气。  
“那V……”尼禄说了两个字后自己也停下了。  
谁也没有办法的事，就算持续供给魔力，也不代表V会醒过来，毕竟他缺少灵魂。  
而他本人真的希望自己醒过来吗？  
“放在这里吧，就算没有解决的可能，但也起码可以好好道个别。”但丁也不知道这个状态可以持续多久，他没办法判断出奇米的真实想法，不过至少把V放在这里的话，自己可以及时阻止这个傻姑娘做什么出格的事。  
如果自己还有机会的话。  
想起刚刚奇米询问需要多少血的样子，但丁就觉得很不安……  
“快过去吧。”崔西准备和尼禄一起离开，“你也老大不小了，别让女人等。“  
“不要用这张脸说出这种类似于老妈定位的台词吧！”  
两人离开后，但丁看着奇米的房门发呆。  
他不知道是否真的有人需要他，也许，维吉尔不需要，也许，奇米也不需要。  
而眼前又是一个他没法拯救的…人类。  
他原地转了几圈，最终还是下定决心进了奇米的房间。  
  
但丁进入奇米房间的时候，她正在床上抱着膝盖发呆。  
“但丁先生。”奇米打着招呼，“我想我没事。”  
“没事到几乎走不了路？”但丁不由分说地抱住了她，“让我看一下伤…”  
之前但丁去买药的时候，也储备了一些外用药，好像他早就知道会有这么一天似的。  
奇米的衣服很快被褪了下去，但丁分开了她的大腿，被过度使用的小穴口微张着，四周有些红肿——所幸问题不大。  
看来维吉尔还算懂得适度，没有在他离开后又…  
但丁用指尖轻触了一下她的穴口，奇米痛得吸了一口凉气，她下意识地抓紧了身下的床单。  
“抱歉，你们实在太大了…”奇米想起昨天被两个男人按住同时进出的场景，那让她几乎想要哭着求饶，“以后…我会努力适应的。”  
但丁不声不响地打开药的包装，挖出了一些软膏，涂在小穴四周红肿的位置上，这有些凉，奇米的穴口敏感地缩了起来，但丁试探了几下又不忍心用力戳刺，只好开口，“放松些，里面也要涂。”  
穴口终于有些松动，但丁适时地把手指插了进去，他将奇米的大腿分开到最大，轻声安抚着她，尽可能用温柔的动作一点一点向深处推进着。  
然而小穴早已记住了但丁手指的形状，他刚一进来，就已经有爱液渗出，但丁在深处转动手指的时候，药膏有些冰凉的感觉让奇米敏感地蜷缩了起来，大腿也猛地并拢。  
“你会受伤的。”嘴上虽然这么说着，但丁却依然没停下手上的动作，他撑开小穴，将药膏均匀地涂抹在了肉壁上。  
“但…但丁………”少女轻声叫着。  
“你叫我什么？”但丁的动作停了下来。  
“但丁…但丁……”少女的眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层水汽。  
但丁猛地将少女搂进怀里，手指开始缓缓地进出起来，少女在他怀里不住地颤抖喘息着，大量的爱液被带了出来。  
“我的…小姑娘…”但丁低头吻上了少女的嘴唇，手指抽插的速度也越来越快，另一只手臂收紧，像是要把她揉进身体里。  
“我的小姑娘……”但丁重复了一遍，舌头强硬地进入了少女的口腔，扫着她口腔的上壁。  
少女很快就变得无法呼吸，舌头也主动迎了上去，和但丁的舌头纠缠在了一起，同时但丁也稍微用力戳刺起了少女体内的那一处软肉，少女的嘴巴被堵得严严实实没法发出声音，颤抖着高潮了。  
但丁放过了少女的嘴唇，手上的动作却没有停，少女不住地喘息和呻吟，“但丁……够了……但……丁………”  
然后是一串破碎的喘息。  
但丁终于放过了少女，退出了自己的手指，他的小姑娘在他怀中微微痉挛着，柔软的身体和她的体温让他抱起来爱不释手。  
也许是他一开始就搞错了，从来都不是少女需要他，而是他需要这个少女。  
休息了片刻后，但丁再次分开了少女的大腿。  
“但丁…”少女惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
“别怕，小姑娘，这次是真的上药。”但丁摸了摸少女的头，凑近了她的耳边，“不过你的里面吸得好厉害，真不想就这样放过你……”  
“我，我觉得就算不上药也…”少女被但丁不由分说地压在了身下，她轻推了一下但丁，被但丁拉着手按在了他自己的胸前。  
“可以摸，但不要乱动。”但丁松开手，俯下伸重新把少女搂进怀里，手指再度蹭上她的穴口，“不然的话，就未必是用手给你上药了。”  
少女乖乖地不敢再动，她的穴肉被再次撑开，但丁一次次地把药推入她的体内，她捂着自己的嘴巴防止自己漏出声音，另一只手在但丁胸前捏了几下。  
是很结实的男人的胸肌，手感相当不错。  
“用力点，小姑娘。”但丁轻笑出声。“现在这样，有些痒……”  
少女小心翼翼地加了些力气，她确实需要做些什么来分心，身下的刺激实在是有些太过强烈了，她把双手都按在但丁的胸前，揉着但丁的胸，很快，但丁的乳头便硬了起来，她用指缝夹住了乳头，轻轻地提拉了一下。  
“……喂。”但丁的声音变得有些沙哑，他感到哭笑不得，眼前这个小姑娘的举动还真的是有些大胆啊……  
药已经上得差不多了，但丁退出了手指，他按住了在胸前愈发得寸进尺的手掌分向两边，身体则压了上去，胸膛贴上了少女的乳房。  
但丁托起了少女的背部，让她更加紧密地贴在自己身上，将她的乳肉压得变了形，他满足地叹息了一声，手掌开始移动。  
少女被但丁的手带着，有些敏感的乳头不住地磨蹭着但丁的前胸，她的乳房很柔软，乳头却又很硬，两种不同的触感让但丁忍不住加重了呼吸。  
这样可不妙，但丁这么想着，停止了动作准备让自己冷静一下，少女的手却已经不知道什么时候下移，触到了他已经涨大的阴茎。  
“呃…！”但丁忍不住呻吟出声，见他有了反应，少女也轻轻握住了它。  
阴茎在少女的手里跳动着，像是要逃离她的手掌。  
但丁稍微放开了少女，他倒是要看看，他的小姑娘会做到什么地步。  
少女有些笨拙地撸动着阴茎，技术显然还很生涩，但即使是这样还是给了但丁很大的刺激，他的腰向前顶了顶，想要更多地被少女抚慰。  
尽管它已经在少女的身体里进出过不知道多少次了，但切实握在手里才会发觉它的巨大，少女捂住了嘴巴，她到底是怎么把两根这样的东西吃进肚子的？  
但丁握住了少女的手臂，他觉得少女完全没有必要这样做，可是又完全舍不得这种感觉，想说出口的回绝的话语又吞回了肚子。  
少女很快掌握了一定的技巧，她的手在移动到顶端的时候，会稍微用力挤压一下龟头，她观察着但丁的反应，凑上去，轻咬着他的锁骨。  
“嘶……”但丁把少女抱起来，翻了个身，平躺在床上，少女则被放在自己身上，“随便你怎样吧，我的小姑娘…”  
少女的撸动速度变快了，阴茎的尖端已经渗出了透明的液体，少女将它们抹在自己的手指上，再次撸动的时候，响起了粘腻的水声。  
“哈啊……”但丁有些舒爽地喘息着，少女低下头，含住了但丁的乳尖，男人的乳头并不大，她用舌头将乳尖挑起来，轻轻地啃咬着，但丁完全没受到过这种对待，他的阴茎又涨大了几分，他握住少女的手，和少女一起套弄着自己的阴茎，“我的…小姑娘…”  
少女含含糊糊地答应了一声，她觉得自己的手已经有些发酸了，更多的液体从阴茎的顶端渗了出来，她伸出另外一只手，指腹开始磨擦着马眼附近敏感的位置。  
该死…她是从哪学会这种技巧的……  
不过此时的但丁已经没办法思考这些，少女突然停下了手里的动作，但丁觉得自己像是被丢下了一样，又不忍心重新将少女压在身下狠狠侵犯，只好挺动着腰不断地将阴茎送入少女的手中。  
所幸这个时间并没有持续多久，少女只是挪动了一下位置，继续撸动的同时低头张嘴含住了阴茎，她还不善于用自己的喉咙和舌头取悦男人，只是单纯地舔舐着上面苦涩的液体，吮吸着想要更多。  
这已经足够了，阴茎进入温暖的口腔，刺激得但丁几乎射了出来，但他忍住了，喘息着拍了拍少女的头，“小姑娘…躲开…一点……”  
少女反而含得更深入了，像是接吻那样，她的舌头胡乱地缠着但丁的阴茎，开始用嘴套弄起来，速度也越来越快。  
但丁觉得自己再也承受不住了，他下意识地按住了少女的头，另一只手扳开少女握着阴茎的手掌，用力地顶进了少女的喉咙深处，身子跟着抖了几下射了出来。  
少女被精液呛得直咳嗽，她吐出了阴茎，然而是但丁的射精还没有结束，余下的精液尽数射在了她的脸和头发上。  
她咳得流出了眼泪，花了一段时间才回复过来，但丁起身抱住了她，发现她有些沮丧。  
“我是不是……”奇米的目光暗淡了下去，“又没能做好这些…”  
但丁想不明白她为什么会说出这种话。  
“你做得很好，小姑娘。”但丁如此安慰着他，想了想，又在她耳边补充了一句，“好到让我想再抱你一次…”  
他简单地给奇米批了条毛毯，就抱着她走出了卧室，准备去浴室帮她清理一下。  
“好好休息一下，今晚我会留在你的房间，小姑娘。”  
路过客厅的时候，但丁对奇米这么说着。  
“……嗯。”奇米觉得自己有点累了，又小心地和但丁保持着距离，毕竟自己的身上挂着但丁的……  
“没关系呀。”但丁忍着笑意，把奇米的头按在自己胸前，“没关系的，我的…小姑娘。”  
他抱着奇米进了浴室。  
没有人注意到，在沙发上安静地坐着的V，他的手指颤了一下。

6  
奇米已经习惯了但丁每天晚上都会来她房间这件事，但丁会抱着她入睡，还喜欢将下巴抵在她的头上蹭，修剪的极为随意的胡茬经常会弄乱她的头发。  
她倒是很少抱怨这种事，一般只是安静地蜷缩在但丁的怀里，男人的体温有些偏高，刚好可以驱散夜里些微的凉意。  
——但丁其实是个很温柔的人。  
她其实也有些好奇为什么但丁会每晚都跑过来，他之前是从来不这样的，现在这个样子……就好像是在担心她离开一样。  
可她又会去哪里呢？奇米轻叹了一声，将头埋在但丁胸前，但丁此时已经入睡，呼吸均匀，他环抱着奇米，手臂收得有些紧，被熟悉的男性气息包围，她的脸微微有些泛红，同时也想起了之前的某些夜晚，她轻轻扭动了一下，手开始下移，打算抚慰一下自己。  
“怎么了小姑娘？”只是这么一点小动作就惊醒了但丁，他轻拍着奇米的背，显得有些紧张过度。  
“没…什么…”奇米只得停掉了动作。  
“……”但丁顿了一下，很快就重新抱住了奇米，轻吻了一下她的嘴唇，“不早了，早些睡吧。”  
奇米叹了口气，再次挨到但丁的胸前，她觉得但丁的心跳得飞快，这种时候显然不适合再继续做某些事，她只好闭上眼睛努力让自己入睡。  
但丁已经很久没和她做过了，更别说维吉尔，那个男人好像在生她的气，或者他自己的气，虽然不会逃避她，但想必是撕了他的嘴也不会告诉自己原因的，虽然这个原因她或多或少也猜得到。  
维吉尔不想让V醒过来，奇米是这么认为的。  
他几乎没有说过V的事，但奇米断定他和V很熟悉，这显得有些奇怪，明明是性格完全不同的两个人，理应是没办法和睦相处的……  
或许也不完全是那样，起码在她求救的时候，这两个人都同样给了她想要的回应。  
V到底会不会醒过来呢？他救了自己，自己却还没能好好的对他道谢，现在又要看着他迈向死亡吗？  
她想把自己的血分给V，作为他救了自己的报答，尽管维吉尔强调过V不会希望她这么做，她还是想让V醒过来。  
起码在解决灵魂这个问题前，可以让他拥有一丝魔力维持现在的状态。  
她决定找个机会尝试说服维吉尔。  
  
第二天上午，崔西上门的时候，看到的是从奇米房间走出来的但丁，以及顶着醒目黑眼圈的奇米。  
“看来我是白担心了。”崔西显然理解错了产生黑眼圈的原因，她晃了晃手中的小纸包，“亏我还特地想着拿这种东西过来，现在看来没什么必要了。”  
“这是什么？”奇米下意识地好奇发问。  
崔西露出了一个相当暧昧的笑容，她把纸包打开，将里面的粉末倒入了杯子里搅拌了几下，很快粉末就溶解了。  
奇米和但丁面面相觑。  
“本来想叫你喝了这个去安慰她的，这可是一剂猛料…不过恶魔用的可真是难搞啊，耽误了几天。”  
“那可真是感谢你的…不怀好意。”但丁将杯子推向了一边，“你从哪搞到这东西的？”  
“黑市啦。”崔西的回答怎么看也不像是真的，人类的黑市怎么可能会有恶魔用的药？“听说报酬的话，甚至连灵魂都买得到呢。”  
这显然才是她来到这里的主要目的。  
“你又来做什么？”刚从房间里走出来的维吉尔显然并没有听到前面的对话，他径自走过来，始终没有看过奇米一眼。  
即将说出口的询问又被吞了回去，奇米紧张地低下头，“维吉尔先生…”  
“看来还是有用得上的地方嘛！”崔西看到两人的反应便已心下了然，正想说点什么，却看到维吉尔已经端起了杯子。  
所有人一起盯着维吉尔喝下了那杯水。  
“……？”维吉尔觉得有些莫名其妙。  
“我…先走了，下次再说！”崔西甩出一个飞吻就准备跑路，转眼间人已经到了大门口。  
“等一下崔西，喂！”但丁起身追了出去，“这要怎么处理？解药呢？！”  
已经走出门的崔西探头回来，对着奇米的方向比了一个射击的手势。  
然后就跑没了踪影。  
维吉尔黑着脸站在了原地，他似乎明白了什么，幻影剑已经缓缓成型，“那是什么？”  
“呃，听说是给恶魔用的…呃…”但丁慌忙摆着手，眼见维吉尔的幻影剑已经射了过来，他急忙抱住奇米护住她的身体，“也许是假的也说不定！哪有那么刚好就买到真货…”  
“……今天任何事也不要来烦我，蠢货。”说罢维吉尔回了房间，重重地摔上了门。  
  
回到自己房间的维吉尔调整了一下呼吸，就算并没有在人间界呆过，缺乏一定的常识，但他还是隐约明白了那杯水里有什么东西。  
…太大意了。  
维吉尔把手握成拳头，锤了一下墙面，刚刚出门的时候，他刚好看见但丁把杯子推向一边，所以顺手拿了起来——换作以前，他是绝对不会喝别人准备的液体的。  
这有些不妙，他觉得最近过于安逸的生活让给他的心境带来某种变化，这让他不安，他是个喜欢把每件事都把握在手里的人，而现在，事情的发展或多或少有些脱离他的控制。  
更让他不安的是，他不讨厌这种感觉。  
——在这几十年里，但丁都是这样过来的吗？  
维吉尔从来没有想过自己也会有好奇旁人的过往的一天。  
这样下去不行，维吉尔抓住自己的胸口，他不属于这里，他不该继续呆在这里。  
因为他是…维吉尔。  
药物开始生效了，维吉尔的身体开始变得燥热，这让他有些烦躁，他抿着嘴唇，忍耐着翻涌上来的情欲，一点声音都没有发出来。  
汗水顺着他的脖颈流了下来，钻进了衣服里，维吉尔抓紧床单咬着牙，半跪在了地面上。  
太丢脸了……  
他想起了那个女人，会在他怀里任他发泄还会颤声叫他维吉尔先生的女人，想到了她有些冰凉的手掌和热情的…  
也想起了她看着V时的表情，她从来没有用同样的目光注视着自己。  
也许…有过？在什么时候呢？  
或许她也会在自己不知道的时候，这样看着但丁？毕竟，但丁每晚都会进她的房间。  
维吉尔觉得越来越难以控制自己的身体，他握着阎魔刀，用冰冷的金属刀鞘贴着自己的手掌，努力让自己维持着清醒。  
“唔…”漏出的呻吟声很快被压抑了下去。  
这样不行，这样下去……不行……  
  
但丁盯着维吉尔的房门发呆，虽然他从来没听说过什么对恶魔也会起作用的药，但既然是崔西带来的…  
为什么缓和关系要用得上这种东西？！  
“我去…帮帮他？”奇米起身走了过去。  
这个小姑娘真的理解现在的情况了吗？但丁看了一眼奇米，发现她神色如常，语气像是在探讨早餐要吃什么一样。  
“维吉尔先生。”就在但丁还在思考的时候，奇米已经敲响了维吉尔的房门，“我可以进来吗？维吉尔先生？”  
“……滚。”维吉尔的声音听起来和平时没什么不同，“我不需要你的帮助，蠢女人。”  
“那您怎么样才会和我做爱呢？”奇米再次问，顿了顿，她又补充了一句：“可以请您抱我吗？维吉尔先生。”  
房间内是长久的沉默，但丁从来没有想过这个小姑娘会这么直接的说出来，他跑过去拉住了奇米，有那么一瞬间，他甚至怀疑奇米才是吃了药的那一个。  
“老哥说的没错，你会受伤的。”但丁握住了奇米的手腕防止她再度敲门，“他不会希望你这个时候进去的，小姑娘。”  
“恶魔的代谢速度很快，要不了多久就好了。”  
从维吉尔的房间里传出了窗户被打开的声音。  
但丁的脸色变了变，他无意识地加重了力气，奇米有些吃痛地叫了一声。  
房间内一时安静得可怕。  
“维…吉尔？”但丁的声音很小，小到他自己都听不大清。  
很快他又回过神来，撞开了维吉尔的房门。  
地上有点点血迹，房间里一个人都没有。  
但丁有些呆愣地站在原地。  
“那个混蛋……”他的手变得冰凉，一拳砸到了玻璃上，玻璃应声变得粉碎，四散的碎片插进了他的手掌，很快就血流如注。  
但丁没有理会手上的伤，颓然地坐倒在椅子上。  
“那个…混蛋…”他极小声地又重复了一遍。  
等到他回过神，奇米早已离开了房间抓起了但丁办公桌上的电话。  
“devil may cry。”电话另一边是个年轻的声音。  
“…我是奇米，阿娜塔•奇米。”  
“……”尼禄想了一下才把这个名字对上了号，但下一秒钟又在称呼上卡了壳。  
“你的父亲离家出走了。”奇米言简意赅。  
“什么？”尼禄顾不上称呼问题了。  
很快，了解到大致事情经过的尼禄表示会立刻出门寻找维吉尔。  
“走吧？”奇米拉起了但丁的手。  
“小姑娘……”但丁摇了摇头，他怕真的出去找了，带回来的也只是失望。  
“走吧，别让年轻人抢了先。”奇米抱住了但丁的脖子，让他的脑袋埋进自己胸前，“……他只是不够坦诚。”  
“不坦诚到没法容忍自己向亲密的人寻求帮助。”  
“因为他是维吉尔。”  
但丁顿了一下，闭上眼睛回抱住奇米的腰，沉默了一会。  
“…嗯。”  
  
维吉尔受了伤，要找他其实也不算困难，只要朝着有恶魔出现的地方就可以了。  
除非他不想被人找到。  
所幸在清理了几处游荡的恶魔后，奇米和但丁见到了他，维吉尔的状态显然并不是很好，身上被划出了几道血痕，他的呼吸有些沉重，出手也完全不像平日里那样干净利落。  
显然药效还没过。  
在他看见但丁的时候，奇米早就躲到角落里去了，维吉尔有些不支地格挡住了一个体型巨大的恶魔的攻击，咬了咬牙，开始聚集魔力。  
蓝色的魔力很快包裹住了他，魔力散开的时候，维吉尔的身形已经完全变成了恶魔的形态。  
但丁突然想起崔西说过的话，药是对恶魔专用的。  
他的心猛地一沉，果然，变成了魔人形态的维吉尔已很快就倒下了，大概是药效加速曼延了，他有些痛苦地喘息着，但丁抢上前去，抓住维吉尔的尾巴将他拖了过来，紧接着掏出黑檀木和白象牙，对着追上来的恶魔扫射了一通。  
“小姑娘，带他离开这里！”但丁拔出叛逆之刃冲向了恶魔，奇米听到但丁的指示，小跑着出来，拼命扯起维吉尔的身体向后拖。  
维吉尔已经从魔人形态变了回来，没有愈合的伤口吸引着更多恶魔赶向这里。  
“滚开，蠢女人。”维吉尔有些虚弱地用刀鞘架开了奇米，“别让我说第二次。”  
“回去之后说几次都行！现在！闭嘴吧！维吉尔！”  
男人的身材实在是有些高大，奇米只是拖了几步远就已经变得气喘吁吁，她抱起了维吉尔的上半身，呼出的热气不停地打在维吉尔的耳侧。  
如果不是伤口上传来的些微痛感还让维吉尔保持着一丝清醒，他的自制力早就已经突破临界点了，他一把推开奇米，身体的燥热让他无法思考更多。  
奇米疼得差点哭了出来，却又怕被眼前这个男人误会成了别的什么原因，她狠狠地擦了一把脸，从地上爬起来，“你还有没有人性！”  
所幸尼禄及时赶到，一手一个将两人带离了战场。  
“kid，带他们回事务所去！”但丁见两人脱离了险境，终于长出了一口气，也变为了红色的恶魔形态。  
“那么，我来陪你们好好玩玩。”  
  
其实尼禄并不知道维吉尔出了什么事，他只是觉得自己的父亲有些不对头。  
回到事务所后，尼禄听从奇米的指示将维吉尔平放在了床上，他也不知道奇米想要做什么，但总归不会做什么………伤害到维吉尔的事吧？  
维吉尔已经有些意识不清了，他流了很多汗，被打湿了的头发粘腻地贴在脖颈上，嘴唇死死地抿着，身上的伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度逐渐愈合。  
“难受吗？”奇米帮他擦了擦头上的汗。  
“……”维吉尔微微偏过头。  
奇米的手指下移，解开了维吉尔上衣的扣子，他的体温很高，奇米有些冰凉的手掌让他觉得有些舒服，他轻哼了一声。  
上衣很快被完全解开，露出了男人十分结实的身体，尼禄疑惑地看着两人，这是什么情况…  
奇米想继续脱维吉尔的衣物的时候遇到了难题——她并不知道怎么解开男人的腰带，再三研究后，她干脆趴到了维吉尔的身上，继续努力起来。  
“滚开。”  
奇米的手僵住了。  
“…第二次了，这是你自找的。”维吉尔猛地起身抱住了奇米，低头吻了一下她的嘴唇，他的呼吸变得急促起来，胡乱地撕扯着奇米的衣服，“你…可不要让我失望，蠢女人……”  
“嗯…”想要回答的少女被维吉尔再次吻住了，他警告性地咬了一下少女的嘴唇，在少女吃痛惊呼的时候，乘势将自己的舌头深入了少女的口腔，在里面胡乱舔舐起来，手上更是加了力气，扯破了少女的衣服，随意丢到了一边。  
尼禄终于意识到了眼前发生了什么事，他涨红着脸机械性地同手同脚走出了房间——然而忘了关门。  
坐在客厅里的尼禄看着昔日的好友，听着房间里不断传出来的衣物撕扯声，犹豫着要不要再去帮忙把门带上。  
或者正确的做法是赶紧出去把自己关到大门外？  
少女的衣服很快就被扯了个干净，仅剩下了几个装饰性的布条挂在了身上，她被吻得有些缺氧，推着维吉尔的肩膀表示抗议。  
维吉尔稍微离开了少女的嘴唇，给她短暂的换气时间，他撑起上半身，解开了自己的腰带，按住少女的腰，早已涨得有些发痛的阴茎摩擦着穴口。  
有一阵子没有被使用过的小穴紧闭着，显然还没有做好充足的准备吃下阴茎，但维吉尔早已压抑不住自己的欲望，简单的磨擦了几下后，便强硬地撑开小穴顶了进去。  
“嗯…！”少女觉得身体几乎要被撕裂了，她努力地放松身体想要缓解自己的疼痛，可是维吉尔实在是太大了。  
维吉尔将少女搂进怀里，再度吻上她的唇，一手抓着她的臀肉，毫不客气地在上面留下了指印，在阴茎进入了一半左右后，他稍微抬起了少女的身体，又猛地插到底。  
少女的尖叫被维吉尔尽数堵在了嘴里，他舔了舔少女的嘴唇，抓住少女的腰身在自己的阴茎上快速套弄起来。  
没有充分润滑的小穴紧紧地缩着，箍住维吉尔的阴茎，少女咬着自己的手指，忍受着狂风骤雨般地侵犯，“慢一点…维…吉尔……痛…”  
维吉尔并没有理会她，手上的动作越来越快，腰也跟着顶了上去，狠狠地撞着她的宫口，“现在……怕了么？”  
“我就是这样的人。”他强行把阴茎顶入最深处的软肉上用力研磨起来，小穴收得更紧了。  
“唔唔…！”少女几乎哭了出来，手指被她咬出了血，滴在了维吉尔的胸前，她没有回答维吉尔的话，而是将另一只手移到身下，揉弄起了自己的阴核，努力让自己变得湿润起来。  
她偶尔在自己抚慰自己的时候，也是不得章法的，需要花很长的时间才能让自己变湿，也很难让自己达到高潮，更何况是现在这种状况，疼痛夺走了她的大部分注意力，她的甬道依然干涩无比。  
这样下去不行，少女用力地眨着眼睛，生怕眼泪掉下来，她努力地掰开自己的小穴来缓解疼痛，指腹飞快地摩擦着阴核，头埋进维吉尔怀里撒娇似的蹭着，“维吉尔……”  
“啊……”  
男人给了她一声回应，她在自己的阴核上按压了几下，终于渗出了少量的爱液，这让维吉尔的动作也轻松了几分，他抬起了少女的下巴，盯着她的脸看。  
被人盯着抚慰自己显然是一件比较羞耻的事，少女回看着维吉尔，脸有些微红，手上的动作却没有停下，越来越多的爱液流了出来，交合的部分发出了黏腻的水声。  
维吉尔想不明白她为什么依然会用这种表情看着自己，他莫名的有些烦躁，受到药物的影响，他的欲望变得更大了，只想狠狠地贯穿眼前这个蠢女人，把她搞坏…或者把自己也…  
他狠狠地顶了进去，随手抓起扯下的碎布条蒙住了少女的双眼，翻身将她压在身下，打开她有些碍事的双手，用力插到最深，两人的小腹紧密地贴合在了一起，稍作停留便再次快速抽插起来。  
少女的身体不住颤抖着，她难以承受这样的猛攻，很快就痉挛着高潮了，小穴有规律地不停缩紧，维吉尔压抑着自己的喘息，完全没有给她休息的时间，依旧不停地进出着，像是怕她逃走一般，他用一只手掐住少女的脖子，手指压迫住了她的气管，另一只手用力压在她的小腹上，甚至能清楚地感受到阴茎在她体内的位置。  
少女被掐的大声咳嗽起来，很快就变得难以呼吸，在床上像一条缺了水的鱼儿一样翻动着，又被办法逃开，她的小穴收得更紧了，维吉尔抵住深处的软肉，稍微研磨了一下，少女就无声地迎来了第二次的高潮，她的腰身猛地抬起，大量爱液流了出来，嘴巴一张一合，却没办法发出声音。  
维吉尔收紧了手指开始了最后的冲刺，他俯下身，撕咬着少女的嘴唇，血的味道很快在他嘴里蔓延开，“你…真是…哈啊……”  
少女有些费力地抬起了手，摸上了维吉尔的放在她小腹上的手掌。  
然后，十指相扣。  
维吉尔猛地颤抖了几下，射进了少女体内，少女被掐的几乎失去了意识，用喉咙发出了几个音节。  
他呆愣了半晌。  
“维吉尔！”  
突然响起的声音让维吉尔猛然回神，他下意识地松开了手，退出阴茎，少女的身体被丢在床上，穴口打开，精液爱液混合着少量鲜血流了出来。  
“…该死！”但丁嘀咕了一声，冲过来抱起了少女，解开了她眼睛上的束缚，少女的脖子上被留下了红紫色的淤痕，稍微用手指一碰，她就痛得缩起身体，“你这个混蛋都做了什么？”  
维吉尔没有回答，他拖着少女的小腿将她拉了回来，阴茎早已再度挺立。  
身体的燥热让他还想要更多。  
他将少女的双腿分开，向上按到她的肩膀上，少女被迫抬起了腰，这是个很方便深入的姿势。维吉尔丝毫没有犹豫地再次进入了她，再次被温暖穴肉包裹的阴茎又涨大了几分，他快速进出起来，没有来得及完全流出来的液体又被堵了回去，发出淫靡的水声。  
少女觉得小腹涨得有些难受，然而她已经完全没了力气，意识也越来越模糊，她不知道维吉尔的药效会持续多久，也不知道自己是否能继续承受。  
“她会死的！”但丁一把推开了维吉尔，将少女抱了起来，“你清醒一点，混蛋老哥！”  
“……”  
“还……想要……”少女在但丁怀里发出微弱的声音，“是我想要的……一起也……可以……没问题……”  
“完全听不懂你在说什么。”维吉尔终于开了口，“……蠢女人。”  
“带她走。”维吉尔躺回了床上，不再看这边。  
“放我下来……”少女揪着但丁胸口的衣服，小心翼翼地开口：“放我……下来……”  
“小姑娘…”但丁犹豫了一下，终于还是将少女放回床上。  
她休息了一下，费力地撑起身体，爬到维吉尔身上，维吉尔顿了一下，喉结动了动，闭上了眼睛。  
少女俯下身，舔舐着维吉尔的喉结，双手也抚上了他的胸前，开始揉弄起来，“维吉尔先生…”  
维吉尔的呼吸变得不再平稳，少女轻轻按压了几下他的乳尖，头一路舔吻着下移，含住变硬的乳头吮吸起来，手更是在他的小腹上乱摸。  
这个女人真是有些…维吉尔睁开眼睛，嘴巴紧紧地抿了起来，他强忍着再次把少女压到身下的冲动。  
“抱我…”少女扶起了他的阴茎，缓缓地坐了下去，“请您抱我…这…不是您的错………”  
“……”维吉尔用胳膊挡住了自己的脸。  
阴茎被缓缓地吃了进去，少女有些体力不支，加上再次缺少润滑，只能一点一点地去适应，但丁慌忙从后面将她扶住，“小姑娘…”  
“帮我，但丁。”少女把但丁的手拉到自己的胸前。  
但丁犹豫了一下，最终还是把少女的乳房托在手掌里，用相对温柔的动作揉弄起来，时不时拉扯一下已经变硬的乳尖，少女低低地呻吟着，回过头和但丁吻在了一起。  
两人接吻的时候，维吉尔能清楚地感受到少女得小穴变紧了，他分开少女的大腿，将自己的阴茎完全插了进去，稍微顶了两下，她的身体就跟着颤抖起来，小穴也听话地吸住他的阴茎。  
他分开少女的阴唇，掐住不断退缩的阴核，抵上手指快速磨擦起来，少女立刻敏感地弓起了腰，小穴开始有节奏地收缩着，维吉尔趁势开始挺动起了腰，但丁则牢牢地固定着她的上半身，不停拨弄她的乳头，还趁机把舌头深入了她的口腔，纠缠着她的舌头。  
少女发出含含糊糊的呻吟声，口水顺着下巴滴了下来，全身的敏感处都被照顾到了，阴茎又偏偏每次都要顶到最深处才肯放过她，她真的要疯掉了。  
“…后悔了？”看到她的反应明显变好了起来，但丁终于安心了少许，他放过了少女的嘴唇，稍微用力地拉扯着她的乳头。  
“我的小姑娘说了一起也可以吧？”但丁咬着少女的耳垂，舌头模仿性交的动作在她的耳洞里进进出出，腾出一只手解开了自己的腰带，“嗯…拒绝的机会只有现在了…？”  
抓住胸部的手的动作变得愈发得寸进尺了起来，维吉尔也适时地用力在阴核上揉弄了几下，阴茎更是抵住她体内的软肉研磨了起来。  
这叫她……怎么回答嘛……  
少女抽泣着达到了高潮，得到了默许的但丁把少女的上半身压向维吉尔，分开她的臀瓣顶了进去。  
“我…我才刚到…”少女的抗议被两人无视掉了，维吉尔紧紧地抱住了她，将她的头按在自己胸前，又警告性地狠狠地顶了两下，“…啊啊啊…！！”  
身后的但丁也扶着她的腰开始了抽插，他把痉挛着想要逃开的少女拖了回来固定住，两人开始共同进出。  
少女终于没办法再忍耐下去，叫出了声音，两根阴茎隔着一层肉壁同时磨擦着她体内的深处，身体早就已经软的不成样子。  
“哈啊…我的小姑娘夹的真紧啊……”但丁轻轻在少女的屁股上拍打了两下，肠壁马上就跟着挤压了上来，这种反应让他十分满意。  
“哼……”维吉尔显然也感受到了，他闷哼了一声，拢了一下少女被汗水打湿的头发，“就快结束了……”  
两个人同时加速，在把少女又一次送上了高潮后，在她体内射了出来。  
但丁退出去的时候，发现少女已经不省人事，只有身体偶尔还会痉挛一下。  
“……不会有事吧？”维吉尔皱着眉头，他的药效终于过了，他抱着奇米的身体，也退了出来，床单上很快留下了大滩的水渍。  
但丁其实也不确定，他帮奇米简单地整理了一下，轻轻碰了碰她脖子上的伤痕，“要我提醒你多少次她只是个人类…”  
“……”  
“我…还可以…”大概是被弄疼了，奇米含含糊糊地发出声音。  
“……！”维吉尔僵住了，但丁瞪了他一眼，抓住了奇米的手。  
“睡吧，小姑娘。”  
奇米听话地再次睡了过去。  
两人整理了一下衣服，带上房门走了出去。  
结果发现尼禄还在客厅里和V面对面呆坐着。  
“kid，你怎么还在？”但丁有些惊讶。  
“我想确认一下父亲的情况以及…”尼禄表情复杂地看着天花板，“防止你们两个老混蛋打架。”  
显然，打是打了，但是方式有些不对………  
“知道你们没事我就放心了，那，我走了。”尼禄显然是受到了某些冲击，他几乎就是在外面听了全程，本来中途想走的，但是出门的声音或许会坏了房间内的人的好事，于是就………  
他同手同脚地走了出去。  
他想，他再也不需要问他的父亲他是怎么来的了。

7  
奇米醒来的时候，发现自己依然躺在维吉尔的房间里，她浑身酸痛，仿佛全身上下都遭受过重击一般，甚至连手都抬不起来。  
身上的污迹不知道已经被谁清理干净了，只剩下暂时没法消失的大大小小的淤痕，她努力清醒了一下头脑，开始回忆到底发生了什么事。  
在昨天那场相当激烈的性事后，她晕过去了。  
不知道维吉尔怎么样了？药效解开后，会不会觉得她…已经没用了？  
就在她这么想着的时候，当事人正好推开门走了进来，她下意识地拉起了被子，盖住脖子上的伤痕，“维吉尔先生，早上好。”  
声音有些沙哑，大概是或多或少伤到了喉咙。  
维吉尔扯下她身上的被子，然后才反应过来这样做多少有些不妥，他思考了一下，坐到了床边，在奇米的脖子上按了按。  
“…唔！”显然眼前的男人并不怎么会控制自己的力气，奇米缩了缩脖子。  
维吉尔想要收回的手被奇米握住了，她把维吉尔的手贴在了自己的脸颊上，蹭了蹭维吉尔的掌心，“摸这里的话不会痛，维吉尔先生。”  
维吉尔觉得被蹭到的位置有些痒，僵着手掌没有再动，吞了吞口水，想说些什么又没能开口。他抿着嘴唇盯着奇米看了好一会。  
他其实有些话想问，进门前也想过这个女人醒来后会是怎样的反应，但一种都没能猜中，她像平时那样对他打着招呼，仿佛什么事都没有发生过。  
他觉得在门外犹豫了三秒钟的自己才是最愚蠢的那个。  
“维吉尔先生，我可以…再在您的房间休息一会吗？”奇米朝着自己的方向扯了扯维吉尔的手掌。  
“……嗯。”眼前这个女人甚至没有问出任何一个会让他觉得困扰或者无法回答的问题，维吉尔暗自松了口气，由着奇米将自己拉上床后，抱着她再度躺了下来。  
  
崔西上门的时候，大厅里只有但丁一个人，她看了看周围，没有激烈打斗的痕迹，这让她惊讶不已。  
“你这个时候上门难道就不怕维吉尔砍了你？”但丁看到崔西就觉得有些头大。  
“所以说他…我是说你们昨晚渡过得如何？”崔西朝维吉尔房间的方向瞄了一眼。  
“这和你有什么关系！”话一出口后但丁才反应过来并不是毫无关系，“不要做这么危险的事！她只是个人类！”  
“我看未必。”崔西的表情不像是在开玩笑，“一个普通人类可以承受住，嗯？你们俩？”  
但丁想要争辩什么，又压低了声音：“我们…”  
“你们会爱上同一个女人？”崔西打断但丁的话，“好吧，她状况怎么样？”  
“受伤不轻，混蛋老哥不是滥用魔力就是…”但丁顿了一下，“你是什么意思？”  
“你们半魔人可能感应会低一些，但是依我看她真的未必就是普通的人类，不过她情愿让自己受伤也没暴露？这可真是……也许是我搞错了也说不定。”  
“是你搞错了。”但丁斩钉截铁地说，“还有以后不要送这么危险的东西过来。”  
“你们是怎么认识的？”崔西突然抛出一个莫名其妙的问题。  
“我们刚从魔界回来就接到了小姑娘的委托…”但丁不假思索地回答，然后他愣住了。  
委托……是怎样的委托来着？  
好像找到她的什么东西，怎样的东西？  
………………  
“那么，我差不多也该回去了。”崔西摆了摆手，“看样子起码伤不到你们，或许确实是我的错觉吧～”  
“你们玩的愉快～”她对但丁甩出一个飞吻。  
但丁在原地愣了一会，甚至忘了起身去送走崔西。  
委托？他大概是记错了，一开始的相识过程不是她擅自闯入他们的房子然后作为赔罪请他们吃了草莓圣代嘛！  
  
奇米的伤花了一段时间才慢慢恢复，由于事务所很少有委托上门，她有些无所事事，每天最大的娱乐活动就是坐在V的旁边，翻阅那一本维吉尔的诗集，她隐约记得V也有一本同样的。  
她读诗的时候，维吉尔偶尔也会坐在一边旁听，表情也会变得平静，她总觉得维吉尔有什么话想对自己说，但当她看向维吉尔的时候，对方又会移开目光，然后被但丁叫来的披萨外卖或者其他的什么事打断。  
V始终坐在那里一动不动，没有任何变化，奇米曾经提出过自己可以提供少量鲜血这种建议，但都会被驳回，她倒也没有特别坚持，只是会长时间看着V发呆，有时候看得久了，维吉尔就会扯过她吻住她的嘴唇，直到她难以呼吸才放过她把她丢回沙发上。  
但丁依然会每天晚上跑到她的房间，抱着她入睡，而在他处理委托晚上无法回来的时候，维吉尔会接替他的双胞胎兄弟。  
崔西久违地再次登门的时候，是在半个月以后，这天维吉尔刚好和尼禄一起出门处理委托去了。  
崔西因为V的事被找过来，并且相当惊讶于V还完好无损这件事。  
“状况和以前差不多，这可真是奇怪了。”崔西再次检查了一下V的状态，她看了一眼奇米，又用询问的目光看向但丁。  
但丁摇了摇头：“没有给过血液一类的东西。”  
“好吧。”崔西也不知道这是什么情况了，她看到了奇米脖子上颜色已经很浅的勒痕，“之前的事…我很抱歉。”  
“……没关系，他们都是很温柔的人。”奇米这样说着，又想起了什么，“诶，你之前说黑市连灵魂都买得到？”  
“是有这样的说法啦。”崔西点头，“不过也是需要等价交换的，想要取回灵魂的话，就得用身边的人的灵魂去换，所以说到底也只是传言而已。”  
“我的灵魂也可以吗？”奇米这么问着。  
“……”崔西愣了一下，她看了但丁一眼，发现但丁皱着眉没有说话，“这个……我……也不知道……”  
完全意料之外的问题，崔西觉得自己之前一定是搞错了什么才会把眼前这个少女当成了恶魔，恶魔不应该是这个样子的。  
“用我的血，我的灵魂……”奇米的嘴巴被但丁捂住了。  
“我的小姑娘，你怎么会冒出这种想法？”但丁的语气很随意，脸上却没有任何笑意。  
“之前的事，我真的很抱歉。”这次崔西的语气多了几分真诚，她为她的试探感到抱歉。  
崔西离开了之后，但丁将奇米放到自己的大腿上。  
“你为什么会愿意做到这种地步……”但丁的声音很轻。  
“他救过我，我需要…偿还。”  
“……”但丁将脸埋在奇米的发间，“他救你，是希望你好好活下去，而不是做什么傻事，小姑娘。”  
“他，不一定真的希望自己醒过来。”但丁这么说着。  
“……你怎么知道？”  
“维吉尔知道。”  
“…………”奇米顿了顿，没有追问，她趴在但丁怀里，喃喃地说：“可我，也不一定真的希望就此活下去…”  
“我的小姑娘。”但丁的怀抱猛地收紧，“你这样…”  
他大概是在压抑着自己的怒气。  
“你这样…连我都想惩罚你了……”  
但丁抬起奇米的下巴，不顾她的反抗，吻了上去。  
“唔嗯……！”奇米有些慌乱，她想推开但丁的身体，“回…房间…………”  
“给我一个理由。”但丁放过了她的嘴唇，将奇米放在了沙发上，让她的头枕上V的大腿，隔着衣服揉上了她的乳房。“不然，今天就在这里抱你，我的小姑娘。”  
奇米微微喘息着，长时间没有被疼爱过的乳房变得十分敏感，但丁将头埋进她的胸前，深深地吸了一口气。  
“好吧，我们回房间去。”但丁突然起身抱起了奇米。  
“…唔…”奇米以为自己听错了。  
“真正会被你讨厌的事，我不会做。”但丁有些无奈地看着奇米，走向了他自己的房间，“但是晚点我会彻底地惩罚你，我的小姑娘。”  
“因为，就算是我，也是会吃醋的。”  
  
但丁将少女放在了自己的床上，这应该是她第一次来到这个房间，显然，她一整晚都不需要回去了。  
他抚上少女的脸颊，指腹在她的嘴唇上摩擦着，但丁看着她，想说些什么，最终只是叹了口气。  
他拿他的小姑娘毫无办法。  
两个人单独呆在一起的时候，她从来没有渴求过他，一次都没有，有的时候，她甚至打算用她自己的手指去抚慰自己，也从来不会开口，哪怕她知道只要开口，就一定不会遭到拒绝。  
这个小姑娘，到底需不需要他呢？  
但丁实际上从来没有过类似于恋爱之类的经验，年轻的时候，他甚至会刻意回避和固定的对象组成家庭这种事，因为以他的身份来说，这些东西都离他很遥远。  
到了现在，他已经很难判断自己对他人的感情。  
但丁试探着吻了一下少女的嘴唇。  
少女倒是十分配合地闭上了眼睛接受了这个吻，但这也使得让但丁没法判断出她的表情，让他有点…慌乱。  
“这是…惩罚？”  
但丁的吻浅尝辄止，少女有些疑惑地再次睁开眼睛。  
他要的不是这个，但丁这么想着，他希望他的小姑娘能叫他的名字，说出渴求他的话语，这样，他才能判断出自己的想法，而不是…一直逃避下去。  
少女见但丁迟迟没有动作，犹豫着伸出手脱着但丁的外套，“抱歉，你想要的…是这样吗？”  
“不是这样！”但丁有些失控地提高了音量，然后马上意识到了自己的失言，他顿了一下，马上又换上了一副轻松的表情，一手托起少女的身体，另一只手脱着她的衣服，“不是这样，小姑娘，这可不能算是惩罚。”  
“我说过了，今晚要彻底惩罚你一番。”但丁在把少女剥光后，找出了一捆绳子，将她的手臂反绑到身后，“你逃不掉的。”  
“但丁……”大概是有些难受，少女稍微挣了一下双手，绳子却勒得更紧了。  
“别动，放松一点，小姑娘。”但丁把她重新放回床上，顶开他的大腿，让她的膝盖弯折起来，绳子一圈一圈地缠在她的腿上，“乱动的话，你会受伤的。”  
少女的两条大腿很快就被分开绑好，她被迫打开了身体，小穴完全暴露在了眼前的男人面前，她有些紧张地颤抖着，穴口也紧闭着，少女吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地叫着。  
“但丁…”  
“嗯。”但丁简短地回应着她，将少女压在身下，再次吻上了她的嘴唇。  
少女依然很配合，她小心翼翼地迎接着但丁深入进来的舌头，舌尖在上面轻轻刮过，甚至主动仰起头，加深了这个吻。  
但丁的手顺着少女的身体下移，很快就覆上了她的阴户，他用手掌在那上面磨擦了几下，少女很快便敏感地弓起了腰，被堵住的嘴唇发出含糊不清的声音。  
她的腿被迫张得大大的，但丁的手掌偶尔会蹭到她的阴核，少女有些难耐地扭动着身体，抬起腰想要更加贴合但丁的手掌，她已经有段时间没有做过了，确实积累了一定的欲望。  
但丁终于放过了少女的嘴唇，她喘息着，脸色也变得微红，她咬了咬自己的嘴唇，想要继续挺起腰的时候，被但丁按住了。  
他依然不紧不慢地在少女的阴户上抚摸，却有意避开她想要被摩擦到的位置，少女挣扎了几下，又被绳子勒紧，她很快就不敢乱动，只得用哀求的目光看着但丁。  
但丁干脆移开了手掌，转而用双手托起了少女的乳房，放在手里揉捏起来，头也跟着低了下去，胡乱地舔舐着指缝间漏出的乳肉。  
“嗯嗯…！”少女忍不住呻吟出声，但丁趁机含住她的一边乳头吮吸起来，舌头也在乳尖上飞快地打着转，少女的身体猛地反弓起来，又落回床上，反复了几次之后，她带着哭腔摇着头，“但丁…不要…”  
但丁用力咬了一下她的乳头，他想听的并不是这句话，惩罚性地扯起少女另一边的乳头拉扯着，指腹也贴上去不停地拨弄起来。  
“嗯啊……！不要再…欺负我了……”少女哀求着，偏偏又没办法甩掉身上的男人，“但丁……但丁……！”  
但丁终于在她胸前咬了一口，停下了动作，他撑起身体，看着身下不停喘息的少女，犹豫了一下，起身下了床。  
重新上床的时候，他拿着一些奇奇怪怪的东西，少女认出了其中几样，她有些紧张地绷紧了身体。  
大概…是某些大人的玩具，可是为什么但丁会……  
“防止那个老哥他再用什么奇怪的方式让你受伤……”但丁大概是看出了少女心里的疑虑，“刚好我们可以先来试试……小姑娘。”  
“是惩罚？”  
“……嗯，是惩罚。”但丁的目光闪烁了一下，他再次将少女压在身下，将两个带着铃铛的乳夹夹在了她的乳头上，刚被疼爱过的乳头挺立着，乳夹很轻易地就被戴了上去，又在中间加了一条细细的锁链。  
虽然不会很痛，但少女还是有些不适地缩了一下身体，但丁把手指缠在锁链上，轻轻地拉了一下，少女就被扯着乳头带了回来，挂在乳夹上的铃铛也发出了清脆的响声，“痛……”  
“所以，不要乱动，会受伤的。”但丁看上去心情并不是十分好，他一只手搂着少女，舔吻上了少女的脖子，舌尖勾画着之前留下的指痕，另一只手拿着一颗跳蛋，在少女的穴口磨擦起来。  
她的小穴早就渗出了爱液，虽然还不够湿滑，但还是在被磨擦的刺激下分开了一个小口，但丁趁势把跳蛋向里推了进去。  
小穴被有些冰凉的异物入侵，敏感地缩了起来，但丁抵着差点被挤出去的跳蛋，强行向里面推进，他还算了解少女体内的敏感点，在推进去差不多半指深之后，打开了振动开关。  
“嗯啊……！”从来没有过的感觉让少女惊呼出声，但很快她又闭上了嘴，但丁在她的脖子上轻咬着，手指按住她体内的跳蛋，抵住敏感点磨擦着。  
震动逐渐加大，少女咬着牙想摆脱这种有些异样的刺激，可是却完全无法动弹，她剧烈地颤抖着，伴随着清脆的铃铛声，几乎是立刻就要将她送上高潮。  
但丁在她高潮的前一刻将跳蛋朝深处推了推，错开了她的敏感点，抽出了手指。  
“呜…！”少女仿佛是从云端上被抛了下来，跳蛋在她体内疯狂地震动着，却始终差一点点无法让她高潮，她快要疯掉了，但丁起身按着她的大腿防止她并拢，少女的眼泪都要掉下来了，她咬着嘴唇看着但丁，看着他鼓涨的下半身。  
“但丁……”少女张了张嘴，叫了他的名字，但马上又不再说话。  
“……嗯。”见她从高潮边缘平复了下了，但丁抱了抱她，然后将她的身体翻过来，让她趴在床上，一手托起她的小腹，感受着在她体内不停振动的跳蛋，另一只手拿起一串透明的珠子，在她的小穴口磨擦几下涂了些爱液作为润滑后，试探着戳刺起了她的后穴。  
“唔…！”少女没办法回头，她不知道但丁又要对她做什么，她觉得今天的但丁有些奇怪，平时是完全不会这样折磨她的，但是体内持续振动的跳蛋和铃铛的响声让她没有办法集中精神去思考，在后穴被侵入的时候，仅仅只是进入了两颗珠子，她就再次发出了让人羞耻的呻吟声，她只好咬住了床单。  
但丁用串珠侵犯着少女的后穴，很快便吃进去了一大部分，后穴被透明的珠子撑开，甚至能清楚地看见肠壁，紧紧地吸附在了珠子上，稍微拉出来一点，后穴就会收缩着想要挽留。  
但丁松开串珠，再次拿过一个跳蛋，打开开关放在了床单上，然后缓缓放下少女的身体。  
在震动着的跳蛋抵上阴核的一瞬间，但丁又抬起了手掌，将少女带离可以让她攀上高潮的小玩意。  
少女死死地咬着床单，下半身的空虚感让她几乎抓狂，偏偏但丁又拽着那串珠子抽插起了她的后穴，她发出含糊的声音抗议着，但丁干脆把那串珠子完全送进了她的体内。  
少女被绑住的手紧紧地握成拳头，但丁终于又把她的身体放了下来，任由那颗跳蛋狠狠地欺负着她脆弱的阴核，同时拉起那串珠子高速地进出着她的体内。  
强烈的快感让少女直吸气，口水不受控制地流了出来，然而就在她再一次即将高潮的时候，但丁又抱起了她将她带离床上，抽出了那串珠子。  
少女终于崩溃了，她抽泣起来，发出哀求的声音，“请…让我高潮……”  
但丁有些不明白为什么到了这个程度她依然没有向自己索求，或许她……  
“希望…我没有…对你的惩罚造成困扰……”少女哭泣着说，“…如果…我这种人也没关系的话…你不讨厌我的话…”  
“请你…抱我可以吗…对不起…”  
“……”  
少女腿上的绳子被扯断了，铃铛剧烈地响了一声，她已经被但丁从背后抱住抵在墙上，他的膝盖分开了她的大腿，早已硬得有些发痛的阴茎抵住了她的穴口。  
“说什么呢，我的小姑娘……”但丁缓缓地将阴茎送进了少女体内，“我怎么可能会不想抱你。”  
他的小姑娘需要他。  
“甚至每天都会想。”但丁的阴茎很快顶到了少女体内的跳蛋，他抵着跳蛋将它送入更深处，“你知道我忍得多辛苦吗…”  
但丁很快就完全进入了少女体内，跳蛋在她的深处疯狂振动着，她的腿有些发软，大量爱液流了下来，但丁扶着她的身体不让她彻底软下去，退出去了一部分。  
“先让你去一次。”但丁抵着她的敏感处狠狠地研磨着，“但我的惩罚可还没有结束。”  
“罚你…今天彻底的满足我，我的小姑娘。”  
少女颤抖着终于达到了高潮，她哭着发出呻吟，小穴紧紧地夹住但丁的阴茎，有节奏地收缩着，深处的跳蛋被挤了出来，又被阴茎强行撑开肉壁狠狠地顶了回去。  
“哈啊……你可真紧……”但丁一手按在少女的小腹上，感受着里面传来的振动，一边高速进出着，丝毫不打算放她去休息。  
少女被干得有些失神，又被但丁扯住了胸前的锁链向上提拉着，她的肉穴夹的更紧了，第二次的高潮几乎是接踵而来。  
“明明…很早就…勾引过维吉尔那家伙……”似乎是觉得现在的体位不太方便深入，但丁把少女抱了起来，抽出阴茎，扯掉她手上的绳子，将她平放在床上，一手托起她的腰，再次进入她的身体。  
“为什么对我却……”但丁抵住了深处的软肉，狠狠地研磨着，享受着被温暖肉壁包裹吮吸的感觉，他拿起另一枚还在振动的跳蛋，贴在了少女的阴核上按着。  
“啊啊啊……！”少女挣扎着后退，又被但丁拖了回来，她有些无力地抓着但丁的手腕，很快就再次被强行带上了高潮。  
但丁稍微缓了一下，终于开始了最后的冲刺，他抬起少女的腰，快速地进出着，少女的身体痉挛着，她咬了一下嘴唇让自己清醒了些许，双腿缠上了但丁的腰，撑起上半身抱住了他，腰部跟着配合地挺了几下。  
“请…全部射进来…但丁……”  
“我的…小姑娘…”但丁回抱住少女，低头吻上了她的嘴唇，冲刺了几下后，猛地插入最深，在她的体内释放了出来。  
他又稍微顶了几下，这才将自己的阴茎退了出来，连带着将跳蛋也取了出来，大量液体顺着少女的大腿流下来，她依然维持着抱住但丁的姿势，偶尔才会抽动一下身体，显然还没有从高潮中平复下来。  
但丁将她放在床上，摸了摸她的脸颊，“还好么？”  
“…嗯。”少女低低地应了一声，这让但丁松了口气，他刚起身，又被少女拖住了手，“……但丁。”  
“嗯？”  
“……很舒服。”少女这样说着，脸似乎变得更红了。  
“我怎么可能会让我的小姑娘失望？”但丁抱起了她，准备带她去浴室。  
“下次也…拜托了。”少女在但丁的胸前蹭了一下。  
“…好。”  
  
“你们倒是尽兴了？”维吉尔不知道什么时候已经回来了，他坐在沙发上翻着诗集。  
“呃……”即使是但丁此刻也觉得有些尴尬了，他想把奇米抱回自己的房间，然而清脆的铃铛声让事情陷入了僵局。  
…………忘了取下来了！  
维吉尔的脸似乎比平时还黑了那么几分，他合上书，似乎是下意识地想射出幻影剑，看到奇米又只得停了手。  
“两个蠢货，下次记得安静点。”  
维吉尔黑着脸回了房间。  
“………”在关门之前，维吉尔又说了一句，“明晚…来找我。”  
“好……”奇米答应了一半就被但丁吻住了，他警告性地咬了一下奇米的嘴唇，顿了顿，又叹了口气。  
“老哥你可不要又对人类使出什么……”  
“闭嘴，但丁你这个蠢货又有什么资格说我！”  
  
  
8  
这天奇米醒来的时候，但丁和维吉尔已经不知去向，大概是接到了什么紧急委托，两人久违地一起出了门。  
她有些无聊的在事物所内打发时间，甚至还去翻了翻但丁丢在办公桌上的性感美女写真，从侧面了解了一下这位半魔的个人偏好。  
哦吼，是这一型的啊……  
直到她肚子饿了兄弟二人也没回来，奇米只好在冰箱里翻出了冷掉的半个披萨，坐到沙发上小口地啃着。  
V安静的坐在她对面，和往常一样一动不动，试探了一下体温，还活着。  
也不知道这么多天的不吃不喝是怎么活下来的，奇米这样想着，这是她少有的和V单独相处的时间，她抬起了V的脸，终于有机会仔细看了看他的长相。  
可以说是相当不错的好皮囊，和记忆里的外形也差不多，奇米又想起了他救过自己的情景，这样一个人，怎么就变成了现在的样子了呢？  
奇米拖起V的手掌，放到了自己的脸上，她轻轻蹭了蹭V的掌心，V毫无反应，但他的手掌还是温热的，这只手曾经温柔地遮住过她的眼睛，奇米叹了口气，以后大概再也不会了吧？  
她不由得有些难过，放下V的手后，她才发现自己已经不知不觉间趴在V的身上了，V的脸此时离她很近，长长的睫毛耸动着，仿佛随时都会醒过来一样，她愣愣地看着V，伸手撩起V的头发，就这样吻上了V的嘴唇。  
V的嘴唇有些冰凉，也没什么血色，奇米小心翼翼地舔了舔，很快就缩了回来。  
他自然不会回应，奇米也不知道自己到底想做什么，她从V身上退了下来，然后——  
V的胸前出现了一道细长的伤口，血液渗了出来。  
奇米一下就慌了神，幸好之前但丁有帮忙储备过一些常用药物，她找出了绷带和药粉，解开V的外套，用清水简单清洗了一下伤口就开始处理起来，上药包扎之后，她稍微松了口气。  
伤口看起来并不深，完全没什么大碍，只是不知道这伤是哪里来的？奇米完全想不出头绪，又担心出意外而不敢离开V的身边，只好靠在V身上翻起了诗集。  
但丁和维吉尔回到家已经是深夜了，他们一进门就看到奇米和V共同披着一条毛毯坐在沙发上，靠着V睡着了，但丁走过去拍了拍奇米的脸，奇米含含糊糊地应了一声，把毯子裹得更紧了。  
“小姑娘。”但丁只好出声叫醒奇米，“要睡回房间去睡。”  
说罢他伸手抱起了奇米，奇米迷迷糊糊地扒在但丁身上不肯醒来，但丁有些无奈地摇了摇头，抱着她进了房间。  
维吉尔在原地眉头紧锁，在但丁走进房间后，他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，用剑鞘挑开了毛毯。  
V依然没有穿上衣，胸口上的包扎痕迹十分醒目，维吉尔愣了一下，又用剑鞘点了点V的伤口。  
他的脸色更难看了，他随意地把毛毯重新裹好，回了自己的房间。  
  
第二天奇米醒来的时候，但丁和维吉尔已经在外面了，她打了个哈欠，穿着睡裙走出了房间的门，刚想查看一下V的伤势如何了，却被但丁拉住了手拽到沙发上，他自己也枕上了奇米的大腿。  
“V他暂时没事。”但丁握着奇米的手安抚她，“虽然不知道为什么会突然受伤，但是状态和以前差不多。”  
奇米稍微松了口气，她抬头看了看V，确实和往常没什么区别，她用另一只手整理着但丁的头发，“委托怎么样？”  
“轻轻松松，其实完全没有必要叫我和老哥两个人一起去的。”但丁有些懒洋洋地说着，“那么，一天没见，我们的小姑娘有没有想我们？”  
维吉尔不动声色地坐在了奇米的另一边，抱起诗集看了起来。  
“有啊…”奇米一边回答着一边看向了维吉尔，她觉得维吉尔和平时有些不一样，她试着打了招呼，“早上好，维吉尔先生。”  
“……嗯。”维吉尔并没有把目光从书上移开。  
“……您是怎么了呢？”  
“不要多管闲事。”维吉尔似乎心情确实欠佳。  
“我一会要出门去处理新的委托。”但丁在奇米的大腿上蹭了蹭，“如果老哥欺负你……”  
预想中的幻影剑并没有射过来，维吉尔依然在看书，但丁坐了起来，他显然也发觉了不对劲。  
但维吉尔显然什么都不打算说。  
“好吧好吧。”但丁抓了抓头发，他吻了一下奇米的脸颊，“我确实需要出门了，如果维吉尔做了什么蠢事，记得拉他一把，小姑娘。”  
但丁很快就背上叛逆之刃出了门，近期真的是相当难得的有连续委托的好日子。  
“……"维吉尔已经开始移开目光。  
“您拿书的姿势和平时差太多了，维吉尔先生。”奇米起身按了按维吉尔的胸口。  
维吉尔下意识地躲闪了一下，轻推了一把奇米，奇米差点被掀到地上。  
然后他倒吸了一口气。  
奇米重新站稳，干脆胯坐在维吉尔大腿上，开始扯着他一向包裹的严严实实的马甲，“请让我看一下，维吉尔先生。”  
“蠢女人，下去！”维吉尔的手掌握成了拳头，最终也没有再次推开奇米，只是握住了她的手腕阻止了她的动作。  
“你们一大清早就这么火爆……”但丁回来的十分突然，他只是忘了带上黑檀木和白象牙，“看到你们感情这么好我就放心了，不过下次记得要等我一起……”  
“滚出去！”幻影剑擦着但丁的头皮飞了过去。  
但丁嬉皮笑脸地再次出了门，还从外面体贴地把门带上了。  
年轻人会犯的错误，他可不会犯！  
就在维吉尔的注意力被分散的一瞬间，奇米见缝插针地解开了他的上衣。  
维吉尔受伤了，在胸口的位置。  
奇米不是没见过维吉尔受伤，但半魔人的自愈能力是异于常人的，这种显然是昨天处理委托时留下的伤口绝对不可能到了今天还没有痊愈。  
维吉尔的目光中多了几分无奈，他也不再抵抗，任由奇米完全解开了他的上衣。  
奇米愣了一下，伤口的位置和V的一模一样。  
“维吉尔先生，您…”  
“通感。”维吉尔简短地说了两个字。  
V只是个人类，伤口恢复速度也和人类无异，这也同步减缓了维吉尔的回复速度。  
奇米看了看维吉尔，又转头看了看V，她大概从字面上可以理解这个词的含义，但这两个人为什么会…？  
而且显然是近期才开始的，那么契机是什么？  
奇米下意识地摸了摸自己的嘴唇。  
看来契机就是这个了吧？  
但丁说的没错，昨天的委托确实很轻松，然而维吉尔因为某些事情走了神，就那么挨了恶魔的一记攻击。  
“那么，你吻了他，是么？”维吉尔看着奇米。  
“……”奇米张了张嘴，没有说话。  
这显然是默认，一男一女单独相处时做出这种举动，目的也显而易见。  
维吉尔把奇米拥进怀里，她压得伤口有些痛，但那似乎也不怎么重要，奇米有些紧张地想要起身，被维吉尔按住了。  
“为什么要躲开？”维吉尔收紧手臂，“你在担心谁？”  
“维吉尔…先生…”奇米觉得有些害怕。  
这个蠢女人为什么会在他面前露出这种表情？维吉尔开始烦躁，不应该是这样的……  
胸口的疼痛已经变得有些无关紧要了，维吉尔把奇米抱起来，走到V面前，扯掉他的毯子，把奇米面朝着V放到他的大腿上，奇米刚要挣扎，就被维吉尔从身后握住了乳房，狠狠地揉捏了起来。  
“呜…不要…”少女有些吃痛，但强忍着没让自己叫出声，她还是有些抗拒。  
维吉尔推了少女一把，少女就这样趴在了V身上，他抓着少女的手分向两边，几支幻影剑射了出来，钉着她的袖子将她的胳膊固定在沙发上。  
“请放开我……”少女真的有点慌了。  
“不。”维吉尔还是第一次看到她这种表情，他更加烦躁了，毫不客气地撩起了少女的睡裙，再次握住她的乳房，在揉弄了几下后，掐住了她尚未变硬的乳头，用指甲揉搓起来。  
“呜…！”这有点痛，少女把头埋进V的颈窝，低低地呻吟起来。  
V的手指稍微抬了抬。  
维吉尔觉得脖子上传来了异样的感觉，他紧紧地抿着嘴唇，少女的乳头在他的刺激下不情不愿地硬了起来，他用手指夹住变硬的乳头，快速拨弄起来。  
少女的声音少了一丝痛苦，她吐出一口热气，有些讨好地舔舐着V的脖子，“维吉尔先生……嗯……”  
维吉尔咽了咽口水，少女感觉到他的动作缓和了下来，又含住了V的喉结吮吸起来，维吉尔压抑着自己的喘息，他解除了幻影剑，剥光了少女的衣服，再度抱起她，让她趴在了V的大腿上，一手托着她的小腹抬起她的下半身，另一只手分开了她的穴口，他向里面吹了一口气，少女就敏感地向前躲闪着，维吉尔将她拖了回来，手指在小穴口按压了几下就插了进去。  
“哈啊……”少女趴在V的大腿上颤抖着，维吉尔的手指一边深入一边在她的体内戳刺，很快就找到了她的敏感处，他又塞入了一根手指，两根手指一起在她的体内搅动着，很快就有爱液被带了出来。  
少女感受到了V的欲望，同时也是维吉尔的欲望，她用嘴巴解开了V的腰带，V的阴茎很快被释放出来，打在了她的脸上，看起来比半魔人的阴茎要稍微平易近人一些，少女凑上去，含住了顶端吮吸起来。  
“你…”维吉尔完全没想到少女会这样做，龟头被温暖口腔包裹的感觉让差点呻吟出声，有些恼怒地又加进了一根手指，强行扩张着少女的小穴，“你就那么喜欢……”  
他觉得少女的小穴明显地收紧了一下。  
少女没有回答维吉尔的话，她吐出阴茎，伸出舌头，从根部舔到顶端，再重新含住吮吸，反复几次后，尖端已经渗出了苦涩的液体。  
少女用舌尖卷走了液体，又停留在马眼处，灵活的舌头不停地想要钻进去，用力吮吸着，不想放过任何一滴。  
这个女人什么时候掌握这种技巧的……  
维吉尔用手指抵住了少女的敏感处，曲起手指不停地按压起来，不停地带给她强烈的刺激，少女像是为了缓解这种感觉一般，少女猛地把V的阴茎完全含入了口中，不停地吞咽着，挤压着他的龟头。  
维吉尔差点当即就射了出来，他手上的动作越来越快，少女呜咽一声，大量爱液喷溅了出来，弄得维吉尔满手都是。  
少女再也没法集中精力对付口中的阴茎，她趴在V的大腿上不停地喘息着，小穴有节奏地痉挛，维吉尔却不打算让她休息，他将头凑上去，嘴唇贴上穴口，舌头模仿性交的动作不停进出起来，刚刚高潮过的小穴十分敏感，少女再也承受不住，吐出了阴茎，“先生…请您…等一下……”  
维吉尔没有理会少女说的话，他掰开少女的小穴，舌头在里面肆意搅动，少女呻吟着，胡乱说着一些哀求的话语，但他觉得仍未足够，他暗自凝聚魔力，变成了魔人形态。  
魔人形态的舌头可以插入得更深，少女努力收紧小穴，却依然没能阻止柔软舌头的进犯，维吉尔的舌头甚至抵到了最深处，钻进了宫口，仔细舔舐着里面。  
少女被陌生的快感折磨得近乎要崩溃了，在子宫内不停搅动的舌头推着她再次攀上了高潮，她抽泣着扭动着腰想摆脱这种可怕的快感，“维吉尔先生…会…坏掉的……”  
她握住V的阴茎开始撸动，嘴巴贴上了他的囊袋，不停地吞吐起来。  
维吉尔终于退出了舌头，他的尾巴甩过来，将少女捆了起来，他抬起尾巴将少女提到空中，又觉得少女大概受不住他现在的尺寸，只好又将少女放到V的身上，他分开少女的大腿，对了一下角度，缓缓地让V的阴茎进入了她的小穴。  
已经得到充分润滑的小穴没有任何滞涩感，很轻易就整根没入，穴肉也层层叠叠地裹了上来，维吉尔松开手甩动着尾巴，带起少女的身体不停地套弄着V的阴茎，发出了淫靡的水声。  
由于快感，维吉尔的尾巴缠得更紧了，他伸出手揉弄着被挤出的乳肉，半魔人的尖锐指甲刺入了乳尖，少女惨叫了一声，扭动着身体想要逃开，却被紧紧地绑住动弹不得，她的小穴紧紧地收缩着，死死地箍着体内的阴茎，再次高潮了。  
维吉尔停下了动作，他低下头，舌头伸入少女的口腔，将她的舌头紧紧缠住，拉了出来，少女无法完全闭合的嘴巴微张着，口水顺着嘴角流了下来。  
V睁开了眼睛。  
也许，体液可以不单纯是指血液。  
正在失神的少女没有发现这一点。  
维吉尔的尾巴松开了对少女的束缚，他变回了人类形态。  
少女的身体软软地向前倒了下去，趴在了V的身上，她这才发现V已经醒了。  
她慌忙挣扎着想要起身，又被V按住了腰。  
由于没有灵魂，V的行动只是在靠某些欲望和本能在驱动，他的腰缓缓地挺动了起来，速度并不快。  
“不要…不要……”少女急得快哭了，“先生………”  
维吉尔从后面压住了她。  
这个女人，嘴上说着不要……  
“我从来都不知道。”维吉尔将少女压在了V身上，“你可以…这么紧啊…”  
维吉尔的阴茎在穴口摩擦着，想要强行顶进来。  
“呜…那里是…”维吉尔想进入的地方，同样是小穴，少女觉得自己一定会坏掉的，“维吉尔…从后面…”  
“不行。”维吉尔慢慢地把自己的阴茎顶了进来，“先生都不加了吗………”  
下身是几乎被撕裂的感觉，可怜的小穴正在被迫同时吃下两根阴茎，维吉尔扳过少女的头，吻住了她的嘴唇，缓慢又坚定地动作起来。  
“还是说…你想让我变身和你做……嗯………”维吉尔咬着少女的嘴唇，另一只手按着少女的小腹，那里已经被顶的有些凸起，稍微按压了两下，就激起怀中少女的一阵颤抖。  
V张开嘴，轮流含住少女的乳头，那里被刺破了，流出了少量的鲜血，他有些贪婪地吮吸着，舌头缠了上去，牙齿也在轻咬着，本能地想要更多。  
见少女多少有些适应了，维吉尔开始了冲刺，V也跟着加快了速度，少女被夹在了中间，被四只手合力按住，只能被动承受，她连叫出声的力气都没有了。  
两个人同时顶入深处射了出来，将少女再次带上了高潮，她嘴巴张合着，却没有发出声音，她胡乱地抱住了V的身体，在高潮过后，她的身子完全瘫软了下去，伏在V身上。  
维吉尔退了出去，他轻抚了一下少女的背，少女就跟着痉挛了一下，再也没有力气回应他。  
“……血……”V本能地说出这个词语，他放过了少女的乳头，转而去在少女的脖子上蹭了蹭，嘴唇贴上了动脉的位置。  
V张了张嘴，但是到最后也没有咬下去，他吞了吞口水，舔舐着动脉附近的皮肤，腰又稍微顶了顶，抱着少女睡着了。  
“……先生……”少女喃喃地说着，也睡了过去。  
维吉尔收回了召唤出的幻影剑。  
他觉得有什么东西被拉扯着飞向了V那边。  
  
奇米再次醒来的时候，但丁已经回来了，她还维持着被V抱住的姿势，她抬头看了看V的状况，这个人还没有醒。  
“大概又进入了休眠状态。”维吉尔的声音响起，奇米猛地回身，看到维吉尔正抱着诗集坐在沙发上，表情有些复杂。  
“蠢货你先…退出来…！”  
奇米这才发现V的阴茎还在她的体内。  
看来不是做梦，这个人…醒过。  
“…我看你是想再来一次。”维吉尔站起身，把奇米抱了起来，奇米自然暂时还不想自讨苦吃，她顺从地靠在维吉尔怀里。  
“维吉尔先生…”  
“我说过，他不想活下去”维吉尔打断奇米的话。  
“那么，现在的状态下，他死了，您会死吗？”  
“别想那些愚蠢的问题。"  
“……”奇米沉默了一会，再次开口，“那么，维吉尔先生，我希望您能活下去。”  
“你…！”  
“希望我不会给您带来困扰，维吉尔先生。”奇米环住维吉尔的脖子，微笑着。  
“你可真的是一个无可救药的……”维吉尔抱紧奇米，垂下目光看着她，“蠢女人。”  


9  
“你的愿望是什么？”  
“你愿意付出怎样的代价？”  
“一半的……吗？”  
“好的，我明白了。”  
“我会给你实现愿望的机会。”  
“但是你做好准备了吗？”  
“你愿意将此生奉献给恶魔吗？”  
“那么，契约成立。 ”  
“我会在合适的时间将它取走。”  
  
“……我要…回去……！”被噩梦困扰的少女不住地抽泣着，挣扎着想要醒来，但是却无论如何也睁不开眼睛。  
她有些痛苦地抱着头，浑身颤抖，汗水已经打湿了她的头发，黏腻地贴在身上。  
她的动作惊醒了身边的男人，她很快被搂进怀里拍打着后背安抚着，男人的怀抱很温暖，她终于抖得不那么厉害了，只是依然没能止住流泪。  
她努力地睁开了眼睛，房间里一片漆黑，又忍不住打了个冷战，不住地往身边男人的怀里缩着。  
男人再次抱紧了她，她张了张嘴，眼泪却再次涌了出来，想说的话语也哽住了，男人扶住她的脑后，舔去她的泪珠，又摸索着吻上她的嘴唇。  
“你愿意将此生奉献给恶魔吗？”  
梦种的话语又回响在耳边，少女猛地抖了一下，男人的动作停了，随即很快又再次贴上她的嘴唇，动作带着小心翼翼地试探，生怕她会拒绝。  
她伸手回抱住了眼前的男人，这好像给了他某些鼓励，他浅浅地含住了她的嘴唇 ，少女主动凑上去，加深了这个吻。  
“唔…”她主动打开口腔迎入男人的舌头，自己的舌头也缠了上去，勾着对方的舌尖，身体也跟着贴了上去，用胸部磨蹭擦着对方的身体。  
她很快被男人压在了身下，一边吻着她一边扯掉她的衣服，她将腿缠上了对方的腰，两人的小腹紧紧地贴合在了一起，少女挺了挺腰，蹭着对方的小腹，“嗯……给……给我……”  
男人的动作停住了，他轻咬了一下少女的嘴唇，抬起手拢了拢她被汗水打湿的头发，好像在思考着什么。  
“请抱我……”少女蹭得更加用力了，她以为男人要离开她，有些慌乱地吻着对方的唇角，身体像是八爪鱼一样紧紧缠着他，“我需要…你……”  
男人有些用力地掰开她的手，起身。她的眼泪又涌了出来，抱着身子有些委屈地缩成一团。  
所幸男人只是脱掉了衣服就重新上了床，他扳过少女的身体，埋首到她的颈测，胡乱地舔吻着她的脖子和锁骨，少女很快停止了哭泣，变成了被压抑着的喘息声，男人打开了她的大腿，轻抚着她的大腿内侧。  
“哈啊……”少女挺动着腰，阴户在男人的手指上蹭着，“给我……想要……”  
“你怎么了？”男人终于开了口，是但丁的声音，他啃咬着少女的锁骨附近，手掌抚上了阴户，揉弄了几下，那里还没来得及变得湿润。  
“我想要你……但丁……嗯……”少女主动将大腿分开，抬起了自己的腰，用力磨擦着但丁的手掌，在黑暗里她看不见但丁的表情，这让她有点暗自庆幸。  
“…你怎么了？”但丁又问了一次，他试探着刺入了一根手指，少女的腰猛地落回床上，抖动了几下，有些干涩的甬道显然不会让她很舒服，但她还是撑起身体颤抖着把但丁的手指都吃了进去。  
“请直接……直接插进来…”少女低声说，“用……阴茎……”  
“会疼。”但丁言简意赅，他退出了手指，“你还没有准备好，小姑娘。”  
但丁起身准备下床。  
“不要！”少女惊慌失措，“不要离开我，求你……但丁……给我………呜………”  
“……”但丁把少女抱了起来，“那就跟我一起过去，小姑娘。”  
“毕竟被我的小姑娘这么要求了，作为你的男人，我想我一定会…干到你直不起腰为止。”但丁抱着少女出门，走向自己的房间，“做好觉悟吧。”  
  
但丁将少女放到自己的床上，擦掉了她的眼泪，“现在哭的话，一会可就没有力气叫床了，小姑娘。”  
少女听话地安静了下来，这个男人的房间让她觉得安心。  
但丁很快找到了润滑剂，他上了床，重新将少女压在身下，但丁一手托起少女的腰，埋首在她胸前，蹭着她的乳房，胡乱地舔吻着，少女很快再次喘息起来。  
他挤出了一些润滑剂，涂在了少女的大腿内侧，冰凉粘腻的液体让少女抖了一下，很快又变得滚烫，但丁一边将润滑剂抹匀，一边含住了少女一侧的乳头，轻咬了几下。  
她的乳头很快就被刺激得硬了起来，但丁用舌头拨弄了几下，身下的少女就已经忍耐不住发出了甜腻的声音，这让但丁十分满意，他稍微张大了嘴巴，把周围乳肉也含进了嘴里，舌尖抵着乳头不停地按压推挤着，少女抱住了但丁的头，挺起胸将乳肉送入但丁的口中，另一种手揉着自己有些被冷落了的另一边乳房，大腿不由自主地再次缠上但丁的腰，“好舒服…但丁……”  
但丁已经将润滑剂涂到了自己的龟头上，他在穴口蹭了一会，确认少女已经适应了这个温度后，他扶着阴茎慢慢地顶进了少女的小穴。  
“哈…你的里面……好热……”紧窄的小穴让但丁十分满意，他搂着少女的身体，压抑着自己的欲望，一点一点地深入着。  
少女只觉得自己的体内在被逐渐的撑开填满，她迫不及待地想要更多，想要被完全占有，想要成为眼前这个男人的…所有物，她扭着腰，想要主动吞入的时候被但丁按住了。  
“你还没准备好，我的小姑娘。”但丁依然在慢慢推进着，他不停地吻着少女的脸颊，这样可以稍微分散一点他的注意力，夜晚会很长，他不希望少女在一开始就受了伤。  
在终于完全进入后，他终于长出了一口气，他爱抚着少女的身体，慢慢动作起来，少女几乎是立刻敏感地夹紧了他的阴茎，低低地呻吟着。  
“就那么…舒服吗……”在每次退出来的时候，少女的小穴都会恋恋不舍地吸着但丁的阴茎，紧缩的穴肉也同样像是在挽留他，但丁觉得自己大概保持不了多久相对温柔的动作，理智正在热热的小穴里逐渐融化。  
“嗯…插得我很舒服……请……再深一些……”少女挺动着腰配合着但丁的动作，她紧紧地抱着但丁，把自己的乳房压在但丁的胸前，不停地蹭着，变硬的乳尖摩擦着他的身体，撩拨着他的情欲，“嗯嗯…再深一些…但丁……但丁……嗯啊……！”  
但丁的动作不再温柔，他猛地一插到底，撞在了宫口上，少女抖了一下，穴肉层层叠叠地箍上阴茎，在又被重重地顶了几下后，颤抖着达到了高潮。  
“你今天可真快，我的小姑娘。”但丁按住少女的身体，继续抽插着，享受着高潮过后的小穴的紧实度，“我就让你那么舒服吗……嗯？”  
“嗯…嗯…！还想要……”少女在但丁的身下扭动着，她握住但丁按在她身上的手，“好舒服…但丁…”  
但丁扳开少女缠在他腰间的大腿，拽过枕头垫在少女的身下撑起她的腰，将她的双腿向上推按到她的肩膀上，用一个更方便深入的姿势插入她，他的速度越来越快，带出的爱液飞溅到了床单上。  
“哈啊…这样…好棒……”少女按住了自己的腿，挺动着腰迎接但丁的抽送，她的脑子已经混乱了，只是一味地想追求快感，嘴上也不停地叫着男人的名字。  
但丁轻声回应着她，他插入到最深处，阴茎抵在软肉上研磨着，手指则剥开了阴核上面的包皮，挑弄着已经充血变大的阴核。  
“嗯嗯…！”少女一下子没了力气，但还是死死地按着自己的腿，“请…使用之前的…唔…！”  
但丁甚至以为自己听错了，他不知道她的小姑娘什么时候变得这样大胆了？  
他取过跳蛋，将它固定了少女的阴核上，打开振动开关的时候，少女尖叫了一声，猛地抬高了腰，又落回床上，但丁趁势就这样压在她身上加快了速度。  
“就…这样…不要停……呃啊……！”少女断断续续地说了一半就再次高潮了，她喷出了大量爱液，又被阴茎堵了回去，无法流出来，但丁死死按着她，开始了最后的冲刺。  
“但丁……但丁………”少女的身体抽搐着，却依旧恋恋不舍地夹着但丁的阴茎，“给我……”  
“嗯…全部都给你…我的小姑娘…”但丁顶入了小穴深处射了出来，关闭了振动开关，少女颤抖着接受了全部的精液，在但丁退出来后，她的穴口依然是张开的状态，无法完全闭合，大量的精液流了出来。  
但丁觉得无论是他也好，维吉尔也好，甚至是那个人也好，或许应该做一些防范措施了，毕竟起码站在他个人的角度来看，他并不想留下后代。  
这在某种程度上也是他维持单身的原因之一。  
不过眼前的女人又是怎么想的呢？她似乎对内射没有任何排斥，至少表面上看上去是这样的。  
少女挣扎着爬了起来，让但丁有些意外的是，她凑过来含住了自己的阴茎。  
“唔…！”没能躲开的但丁忍不住发出一声呻吟，就算是半魔也好，刚射过的阴茎是很敏感的，少女用舌头帮他清理着阴茎，他摸了摸少女的头，“不用做到这样。”  
“但丁……”少女说话的时候，没能及时吞咽下去的体液从她的嘴角流了下来，“请…再来一次……”  
“………什么？”但丁以为自己听错了。  
“再来一次……”少女小声要求着，她仔细地清理着阴茎，连包皮的内侧都没有放过，甚至含住了但丁的阴囊舔舐起来。  
笼罩在她心头的不安依然没有消失，她想做些什么能暂时忘掉这一切。  
“求…你了……”  
阴茎在她的吮吸下很快再次涨大，然而她也不知道到什么程度才算可以，在她犹豫的时候，但丁坐起身将她抱进了怀里。  
“多少次都行，我的小姑娘。”但丁抬起了少女的腰，再次顶入了她的小穴，那里依然温暖而湿润。  
“嗯…”少女满足地叹息了一声，将头埋入但丁胸前，握住了他的手。  
但丁的动作变得很温柔，却依然会顶进深处，怀中的少女很快又发出轻微的喘息声，但丁和她的手十指相扣，就像真正的恋人那样，温柔而又固执地摩擦着她的敏感点。  
她再次高潮的时候，像是被轻飘飘地送上了云端，被过于温柔的对待让她忍不住掉下了眼泪，但丁继续小幅度动作着，持续给予她适当的刺激，同时低头吻住了她。  
很漫长的一个吻，她几乎透不过气来的时候，但丁才放过了她，停止了动作。  
“……舒服吗？”但丁抱着她问。  
“嗯……”少女甚至觉得有些害羞，她不敢再看向但丁，她的眼泪又止不住了。  
“还要吗？”但丁低头玩弄着少女的头发，“已经可以了吧？我的小姑娘……”  
“对不起……对不起……请……继续……”少女终于哭出了声，她依然不敢看但丁，“你可以…不这么……温柔的……对不起……”  
“请……尽情地……使用我……”  
“我明白了。”但丁抚摸着少女的背，神色黯淡了下去，他咬了咬牙，又换上了一副轻松的语气重复了一遍，“我明白了，我的…小姑娘。”  
他抱紧怀中的少女，再次缓缓地动作起来，稍微适应了一下后，他扯过一条布料遮住了少女的眼睛。  
但丁抓着少女的腰，托着她上下移动起来，阴茎在她的体内进进出出，不停地吞吐着阴茎的小穴马上再次收紧了，但丁稍微挺了挺腰，少女就忍不住再次叫出了声。  
她很快就学会了自己摆动腰部的方法，但丁放开了她，看着她自己扭动身体，有些笨拙和费力地用小穴套弄着阴茎，却无论如何也没有办法蹭到自己想被顶到的位置，但丁握住了她想伸过来帮忙支撑的手腕，将她的双手举过头顶，“用腰就好，试试看。”  
“呜……”少女咬着嘴唇，只好继续努力，但丁随意地顶了一下，她的腿就没了力气，软软地落了下来，但丁提了提她的胳膊，另一只手捻弄着她的乳头，她有些难耐地躲闪了一下，“呜……给我……好难过……”  
但丁用力捏了一下她的乳头，松开手挪到她的腰侧，示范性地按了按她的腰，却故意没有顶到她想要的位置，“再试试看，我的小姑娘……”  
只是稍微地进出就使得少女浑身酸软，她只好学着但丁刚才给她的感觉再次动起了腰，这次稍微顺利了一点，但丁放开了她的手，扶着她的背防止她失去平衡，另一只手不停的按压着她的阴核。  
少女敏感地缩起了身体，又被身后的手推了回来，但丁的手指拨弄得越来越快，少女完全无法顾及其他，更别提去继续摆动腰部了，“但丁……给我……再给我更多……”  
“如你所愿，我的小姑娘。”但丁重新抱住了少女，狠狠地顶了进去，阴茎终于抵上了她的敏感处，用力研磨起来，少女颤抖着终于再次痉挛着到达了高潮，她回抱着但丁，手胡乱地拍打着他的后背。  
“嗯啊……！别停下……但丁……不要停……”  
“哈啊……当然…我的小姑娘……想抓就抓吧。”但丁快速抽插起来，每次进入都会顶入最深，“求我也不会再停了……你……真的是……”  
他按着少女的腰方便自己的深入，少女尖叫着在他背上抓出几道血痕，这极大地刺激了但丁，在几十次进出后，射精的时候，他的魔力翻涌上来，在不知不觉间变成了魔人形态。  
幸好他变身途中及时发觉并立刻退了出来，余下的精液尽数射在了少女身上。  
但丁慌忙解除了变身，查看了一下少女的状况，摘下了她的遮眼布，还好只有一瞬间，及时的退出并没有伤到她。  
少女连抬起手指的力气都没有了，她没能看见但丁变身的样子，肚子里也被灌满了精液，模样可以说是有些凄惨，但丁摸着她有些鼓涨的小腹，不由得再次担心起来。  
“不会有孩子的。”  
“………嗯？”  
“一开始就不会有孩子的。”  
但丁没有听懂她的意思，不过他也曾经听说过有的人类会因为或多或少的原因无法繁衍后代，他没有多问，只是抱起了少女的身体，准备带她去清理一下。  
少女用手指刮了一下身上的精液，送进了自己的嘴里。  
“……”  
“再来一次……”她咬着手指，对但丁发出邀请，“抱我……”  
“你已经很累了。”但丁安抚着她，简单地清理了一下少女身上的精液，少女拉住他的手，轻轻摇了着，但丁愣了一下，“你……”  
“请抱我……”少女的垂下目光，“求你了，但丁。”  
还不够……想要更多的拥抱和体温………  
但丁回握住了她的手，抬起了少女的下巴，认真地看着她。  
“想要拥抱的话，就不要用这种表情啊。”  
但丁吻了一下少女的嘴唇。  
“你想要多少都可以，我的小姑娘。”他笑了笑，“不要低估了半魔人的体力。”  
他抱起了少女走出房间。  
“…但丁？”  
“这次就来彻底满足你吧，做到你求饶为止。”  
  
“………所以你们两个蠢货三更半夜的做什么呢！”确定来人后，维吉尔提着阎魔刀从房间的角落走了出来。  
他大概能感觉到，自己的兄弟在稍早的时候进行了魔人化，他本以为有恶魔出现了，但是出去探查的时候又发现外面完全没有战斗过的痕迹。  
然后他看清了但丁怀里的女人，脸上依稀可以看到泪痕。  
魔人化？  
“你这个蠢货都干了什么！”维吉尔火冒三丈，脸彻底黑了下去，他为他还没来得及放下手里的刀这件事感到由衷的……  
这个人到底有什么资格说他没轻没重？！  
但丁没有接茬，他把少女放到了床上，示意了一下维吉尔。  
见少女明显累得不轻的样子，维吉尔皱了皱眉：“去休息。”  
所以说这就是三更半夜来找他的理由？看……劳动成果？  
维吉尔的脸又黑了几分。  
“维吉尔…先生…”  
少女微弱的声音让维吉尔不得不打消了射上那么一两发幻影剑的念头，他瞪了一眼但丁，走到了床边，手抬了一半又想放下，却被少女握住了。  
“可以请您…抱我吗……”  
维吉尔愣了一下，他看了看但丁，伸手抱起了少女。  
但丁把脸埋在手掌中，他突然意识到，他的基本社交知识匮乏的老哥大概不知道“抱我”的深层含义。  
他琢磨着怎么提醒一下比较好。  
少女的手隔着衣物按在了维吉尔的阴茎上。  
维吉尔几乎是下意识地就躲开了，在他人生的头几十年里大概还没有人………  
但丁背过身去，肩膀一耸一耸的，大概是在偷笑。  
维吉尔无暇去理会但丁的态度，他再次坐回床上，“你？”  
少女有些费力地起身，爬到了维吉尔身上，扯着他的衣服。  
“可以抱我吗……”  
维吉尔终于理解了这句话的含义，他按住少女的手，低头想了一下，还是脱掉了自己的上衣。  
“嗯……啾……”少女几乎是立刻就抱住了他，舔舐着他的脖子，发出了口水声，身体也紧紧贴了上去。  
维吉尔有些僵硬地回抱着少女的腰，顺势倒在了床上，少女的嘴唇一路向下，在他的胸前稍作了停留后，又继续向下，最后停在了小腹上，她的手解开了维吉尔的裤子，握住已经有些反应的阴茎，张嘴含住了它。  
“……！”维吉尔的手放到了少女头上，少女的舌头灵活地在口中打着转，被温暖口腔包覆的感觉让维吉尔几乎是立刻就勃起了，阴茎在少女嘴里慢慢地涨大，他吞了吞口水，转身看向但丁，“你这个蠢货已经不行了？”  
但丁立刻就止住了笑，他下意识地回过头想要争辩，看到两人的状态又闭上了嘴，他叹了口气，也上了床，“我们的小姑娘今天想被彻底满足一次。”  
“……”维吉尔不置可否，他按住了少女的头，已经涨大的阴茎开始在她口中进出。  
但丁从后面分开了少女的大腿，轻轻按了按她的小腹，白浊的液体就流出了一大滩，少女的头被维吉尔按着，看不到身后的情况，但丁好像把什么东西拿了出来，缓慢地推入她的小穴。  
“……那是什么。”维吉尔显然看到了。  
“之前和你说过的，人类的小东西。”但丁打开了跳蛋的振动开关，少女的身体立刻就软了下来，被堵住的嘴巴也发出了含糊不清的声音，维吉尔停了一下，又挺了挺腰，“别分心……”  
但是维吉尔的实在是太大了，少女没有办法把它完全含入进去，维吉尔拍了拍她的脸，将她翻了过来，仰面躺在了床上。  
维吉尔起身站在床边，将少女拖了过来，少女有些疑惑地想要跟着起来，却被但丁按回了床上，他分开少女的大腿，抚摸着大腿的内侧，又向里推了推跳蛋，调大了振动幅度。  
“嗯嗯……！”少女发出了呻吟声，维吉尔扳着少女的下巴让她仰起头，摸了摸她的脖子，再次将阴茎顶入她的嘴里。  
少女的口腔和喉咙的角度变成了一条直线，在这个姿势下，维吉尔可以插入得更深，他稍微捏住了少女的脖子，一点一点地试探着进入深处，少女努力地放松自己，配合维吉尔的动作。  
但丁的位置刚好能看到这个场景，他的小姑娘正在被掐住脖子，努力吃下巨大的阴茎，他吞了一下口水，双手握住少女的乳房，快速地拨弄起了乳尖，少女的腰微微抬了起来，抽搐了几下后便高潮了，大量的爱液连着跳蛋一起被喷了出来，但丁的手收了回来，将少女的腿抗在了肩膀上，狠狠地插入了还在痉挛的小穴。  
少女流出了生理性的泪水，她呜咽着想说什么却完全说不出来，喉咙却一紧一紧地挤压着维吉尔的阴茎，维吉尔不由自主地加快了速度，在几十次进出后，他插入喉管射了出来。  
少女被呛得咳嗽了起来，维吉尔将她的上半身扶了起来，从后面抱住了她。  
“哈啊…老哥你还真是…快啊……”但丁依然没有停下动作，在维吉尔射过之后，少女的小穴就收紧了，他撑开穴肉摩擦着少女敏感的内壁，看着她在维吉尔怀里颤抖着。  
“闭嘴，蠢货。”  
“再……更多……”少女的声音由于喉咙被深入而变得有些沙哑，“更多地…给我……”  
想要更多地听她用这种声音叫床……  
维吉尔拿起还在振动的跳蛋，犹豫了一下，觉得应该确实不会伤到人类，他将跳蛋抵在了少女的阴核上。  
“呃啊啊……！”少女弓起身体尖叫着，又被维吉尔按回怀里，少女实在是不知道哪里来的力气，拼命挣扎着想摆脱阴核的刺激，却完全抵不住维吉尔的坚持，她大声呻吟着，可怕的快感不停地刺激着她，“要…坏掉了……嗯嗯……！好……棒…但丁……”  
“你又变紧了呢。”但丁加速冲刺着，“快要把我夹断了………”  
“等……等一下……呃……！”  
高潮让少女的眼前变得一片空白，过了好一阵子才回过神，她发现她依然死死地夹着但丁的阴茎不放，稍微动一下就会引得她一阵颤动。  
“可以继续了吗？我的小姑娘……”见她回了神，但丁又缓慢而又坚定地动作起来。  
“嗯…！”想要逃走的少女被维吉尔推到了但丁怀里，“我已经……没有力气了……放过我……哈啊！”  
但丁只是轻轻顶了顶，她就又发出了声音。  
“我们的小姑娘只要留些力气夹紧我们和叫床就可以了。”但丁抱着少女仰面躺了下去，“其他的…让我们彻底满足你。”  
维吉尔分开了少女的臀瓣，顶住她的后穴磨擦着。  
“维吉尔先生……求您……”少女连逃跑的力气都没有了。  
还差一点……还差一点就可以什么都不去想了……只差一点………  
“嗯。”维吉尔回应了一声，退回身体，拿起跳蛋塞入了少女的后穴，他抚摸着少女微微弓起的脊背。  
“哈啊……”少女喘息着，后穴被塞入异物的感觉十分不好受，她微微摆动着腰表示抗议，又被维吉尔按住了。“呜……”  
“全部都……给你……”维吉尔猛地一挺身，和但丁一起进入了小穴，少女惨叫了一声，被维吉尔捂住了嘴巴，“放松些。”  
“你可以的，小姑娘。”但丁握住了少女的乳房，揉弄起来，他稍微顶了顶，在感到小穴放松了一点后，捏住了她的乳头，稍微向上提了提，“要动了哦……”  
“唔唔唔…！”少女睁大了眼睛，两根阴茎在她的小穴内进出着，她觉得自己真的要坏掉了，维吉尔将手指塞入她的口中，搅拌着她的舌头，两个人开始的动作还称得上是和风细雨，在她小小地高潮了一次后，突然加快了速度，贪吃的小穴滴滴答答地流着口水，期待着被一次次侵犯，不停地高潮让她觉得自己的意识马上就要飞走了，又被但丁扯住乳头捻弄着拉了回来，“……但丁……维吉尔先生……嗯………！”  
像是回应着她一般，两个人开始了最后的冲刺，但丁按了按少女的小腹，阴茎的轮廓清晰可见，几乎是同时，两人顶入深处射了出来，少女发出一声哀鸣，终于昏了过去。  
“……她怎么了？”维吉尔退了出来，顺带扯出了跳蛋，靠在一边喘息着，他觉得少女有些……不对劲。  
“是噩梦…我也不知道具体是怎样的情况。”但丁难得地有些累了，“我觉得我大概无法安抚我们的小姑娘，所以带她过来了。”  
“……蠢货。”  
“那不如下次我把她带到客厅里的那个家伙那去？”但丁也退了出来，他将少女放在床上起了身，“让她的维吉尔先生在房间里……”  
“闭嘴！”维吉尔提高了音量，很快又再次压低了声音，“你是说噩梦？她说了什么梦话吗？”  
“好像是……”但丁努力回忆着，好像说了，也好像没有。  
维吉尔也有过噩梦，他好像理解了少女为什么会这样做。  
“现在带上女人滚出我的房间。”  
“让小姑娘留在这里好一些吧？”但丁小声说。  
“你确定？我可还没吃饱。”维吉尔瞪了他一眼，“她现在更需要你，蠢货。”  
但丁叹了口气，抱起少女准备离开。  
他走到门口的时候，维吉尔又小声说了一句。  
“下次——我是说下次，有什么事，也可以来找我，虽然你是个愚蠢的弟弟，但是……”  
“嗯，老哥。”  
但丁抱紧了怀中的少女，走出了维吉尔的房间。  
…………  
噩梦……吗………  
…………  
  
  
10  
明明是完全不同的两个性格，为什么会是一个人呢？  
奇米看着枕在自己胸口上睡觉的维吉尔。  
他和V可以算得上是同一个人，记忆也是共通的，这也可以用来解释为什么两人之间是有通感的。  
也可以解释为什么维吉尔会告诉她，V的灵魂哪里都不在了。  
但维吉尔没有继承V的全部记忆，用他的话来说，V在回归他的时候有所保留，将一些重要的事藏在了心底——至少救过奇米的那段记忆是不存在于维吉尔的心里的，原因不得而知。  
维吉尔的手臂紧了紧，打断了奇米的思考，她低头看了看维吉尔，抬手想摸摸他的头发，伸到一半又收了回去。  
维吉尔睁开了眼睛，蓝色的目光就这样照进了她的心底，奇米看得有些入神。  
“想摸就摸。”维吉尔嘟囔了一句，闭上了眼睛。  
奇米又抬起了手，小心地摸上了维吉尔的头发，她将手指插入发间，梳理着他的头发。  
“……”维吉尔吞了一下口水，小声地说着：“我……再休息一下。”  
说完他便没了动静。  
其实他来到奇米房间的次数不会很多，虽然奇米也说过三个人一起也可以，但他一般还是在但丁不在的时候才过来，昨晚倒是个例外，提出这个要求的时候，奇米甚至以为自己听错了，但还是把他迎入了自己的房间。  
“那个蠢货……那个蠢货他最近太黏你了。”维吉尔在奇米的房间这么说着，“……别让他知道。”  
然后他拥抱了奇米。  
他不得不承认他有些喜欢奇米在他身下喘息着叫他维吉尔先生的样子，这个女人的体温也不算讨厌，在她咬着嘴唇承受他的冲刺的时候，维吉尔甚至会觉得有些难以自制。  
他在奇米体内尽情地发泄了自己的欲望后，枕上了她的胸口睡了过去，还下意识地搂住了奇米的腰。  
  
时间已经将近正午，尼禄上门的时候，客厅里只有但丁和V在。  
这个年轻人上次在门外听了一场好戏后就很久没有再来过这里，就算他还是个处男，他也明白长辈们之间发生了怎样的……呃。  
“维……父亲在吗？”尼禄还不大习惯这个称呼。  
但丁朝奇米的房间努了努嘴，“要叫你自己去叫。”  
尼禄的脸几乎是立刻就红了起来，他慌忙摇了摇头：“我就在这里等。”  
他现在看着V觉得十分亲切，因为这间屋子里大概只有V和他还算是………  
这么想着的时候，V睁开了眼睛醒了过来。  
尼禄惊得差点从沙发上蹦了起来，他再三确认过自己的眼睛没有出了毛病后，伸手在V面前晃了晃。  
V毫无反应，但他确实是醒着，他微微偏了一下头，看向奇米的房间。  
“你怎么样？”尼禄还是挺关心他这个昔日好友的状态的，虽然他骗过自己，尼禄曾经暗自下定决心有机会再看到V的时候一定要揍上一拳来泄愤，可当这个人真的回来了之后，尼禄觉得自己下不去手。  
更何况V的身体显然远不如但丁或者维吉尔那样结实。  
奇米的房门打开了，她和维吉尔一起出了房间。  
就算已经不是第一次接触到这种事，尼禄的脑子还是短暂地卡壳了一下。  
V站了起来，大概是维持了太久的坐姿，他的腿有点发软，刚一起身就又栽倒了下去，尼禄慌忙扶住了他。  
“不是……人类……”V有些机械性地说着，他推开尼禄，自己又倒了下去，在地上挣扎了几下，被赶到的奇米握住手扶了起来。  
“………”V安静了下来，奇米有些费力地将他拖回了沙发上，幸好他的体重很轻，等奇米想要起身的时候，V抓住了她的胳膊，“人类……”  
“魔力…………”  
V用力把奇米拉向自己，力气大得有些吓人，奇米就这么被拽到了V的怀里，V紧紧地抱着她，喉结动了动，嘴唇贴上了她的脖子。  
V用牙齿轻咬了一下，又伸出舌头舔舐着颈动脉的位置，湿热的舌头贴上来的时候奇米猛地颤抖了一下，但她没有因此躲开，她向另一侧歪了歪头，方便V的进一步动作。  
“……不……！”V挣扎着抱紧奇米，奇米完全想不出这个瘦削的身体里为什么会有这么大的力量，她的身体被勒得有些痛。  
“……不……行……”V有些痛苦地呻吟着，他的身上开始出现了大大小小的裂痕，像是被风化了一样，细碎的沙屑不停地散落下来。  
他低下头，嘴唇再次贴上奇米的脖子，有些贪婪地舔吻着，稍一用力，奇米的脖子上就被留下了吻痕。  
“只要你想…就可以。”奇米回抱住了V。  
V得动作停下来了，他稍微远离了一些，盯着奇米的脸看了一会，再度凑过来的时候，吻住了奇米的嘴唇。  
V的嘴唇已经干裂了，蹭得奇米有些不舒服，但她还是相当热情地回应了这个吻，V终于找到了魔力的来源，他有些急切地吮吸着奇米的舌头，手臂也更加用力，像是要把奇米揉进身体里一般。  
“唔….！”奇米抖了一下，V咬破了她的舌尖，鲜血流了出来，他小心地舔着奇米的伤口，动作也慢慢变得缓和了下来。  
V身上的裂痕逐渐消失，回复了本来的样子，在结束了这个有些漫长的吻之后，V放开了她，手再次无力地垂了下去，陷入了沉睡。  
奇米伏在V的身上，喘息了一阵子才回过神。  
维吉尔不易觉察地摸了一下自己的嘴唇，但丁则上前把奇米抱了回来。  
尼禄僵在当场，他觉得刚刚看V还觉得亲切的自己简直是傻透了，他是一个人。  
对，他是一个人。  
尼禄扶了一下自己的额头。  
“那么，kid，现在可以说说你有什么事？”但丁揉了揉奇米的头发，转向尼禄。  
“呃……其实是找她有事。”  
话一出口尼禄就觉得自己已经完了，周围的温度突然骤降，两道冰冷的目光同时射到他身上，他不禁打了个冷战。  
“呃！听我解释！”尼禄马上试着拯救自己，“是……姬莉叶的生日要到了，我又不知道该买什么礼物，所以想问一下和她年龄差不多的女孩子的喜好………”  
室温持续下降中。  
“啊？”尼禄抓了抓自己的脸，“我没有说你们老了的……意………思………”  
然后他下意识地捂住了自己的嘴。  
但是已经晚了。  
但丁抱着奇米向旁边挪了一些距离，几支幻影剑已经钉在了尼禄的身侧。  
维吉尔正在拔刀。  
“…成熟的男人…”奇米小声说着，“让人感到安心…”  
室温骤然回升，两个十分成熟的男人坐回了沙发上。  
尼禄松了口气，他继续说着：“如果有时间的话，能跟我一起去挑选一下礼物就再好不过了。”  
“我？”奇米愣了一下，“和你一起？出门？”  
自从她来到这个事务所，一共只出过一次门，就是维吉尔冲出了房间那一次，平时基本都是24小时在家的，但丁偶尔也会问起她为什么不出去走走，她总是找借口搪塞一下。  
“如果你有时间的话？”尼禄询问着。  
“会遇到很多人？”奇米皱了皱眉，这样的话风险有点高……  
“呃我想会的……”尼禄觉得这个问题有些奇怪。  
“去吧，小姑娘。”但丁把奇米放了下来，“天天陪两个老男人在家也是很无聊的吧？”  
维吉尔不置可否地哼了一声。  
“我不是……”奇米想说什么，又顿了一下，“好……好吧……”  
  
长期不出门的奇米觉得外面的街道十分陌生，很长一段时间以来，她的世界只有那一间小小的事务所。  
“呃……”尼禄对如何称呼奇米的这个问题上头大不已，虽然他也不想感叹父辈们过于……丰富的生活。  
“叫名字就好。阿娜塔•奇米”  
“好吧，奇米。”尼禄点了点头，他有些害羞地蹭了蹭鼻子，“事实上我确实不太懂女孩子的喜好，姬莉叶，呃我是说我的女…女朋友她…我实在不知道要送什么东西好。”  
“……女朋友？”奇米对这个词有些陌生。  
“呃，就是情侣…你和父亲或者但丁那样的关系…”但是怎么想也都不太对吧？尼禄结结巴巴地解释着，“总之就是恋人…”  
“……”奇米迟疑了一下，但丁或者维吉尔，会爱着……这样的自己？她不这么觉得。  
她需要那两个男人，她也希望那两个男人…需要她。  
至于爱情这种东西，离她实在是有些远了。  
“奇米你平时会想要收到怎样的礼物呢？”尼禄完全不觉得自己的父亲或者是叔叔会想着送礼物给女人，“或者你需要怎样的东西呢？”  
“我…”奇米仔细想了想，“……食物？”  
她喜欢什么来着？想要什么来着？她是……怎样的人来着？  
“甜品…一类的吧。”奇米有些机械性地补充着，她感到有些害怕，她想早点回到事务所去。  
“唔，果然女孩子都很喜欢吃甜食啊，不过那样的话，又会被分给孩子们了吧？”尼禄抓了抓头发，“喜欢的物品呢？”  
他想了想，又补充了一句：“或许饰品一类的对女孩子来说合适一些？那边不远处有家店，一会给我些参考意见吧。”  
“好。”奇米跟在了尼禄的身后，开始担心自己是否真的可以胜任这份工作。  
自己的喜好……自己的喜好……  
“对了，你是怎么和他们认识的？”  
维吉尔暂且不说，尼禄和但丁认识倒是有些年头了，那个男人从来都不像是会找一个女伴的样子。  
“实际上一开始是因为我的猫走丢了…我自己实在找不到，只好碰碰运气去了事务所，又刚好赶上他们从魔界回来……”  
“哦……”尼禄其实是稍晚一些才知道兄弟俩回来了这件事的，这两个人，回来了也没跟任何人打过招呼，而且维吉尔居然就这么住下了…  
“发生了一些事，总之后来就…变成了现在这样。”奇米笑了笑。  
“他们的关系…还好吗？”  
“还算可以？相对一开始来说…”  
话说了一半的奇米被尼禄捂着嘴巴拖到了墙角。  
“……？”  
“…有恶魔。”尼禄放开了手低声说着，他已经做好了战斗准备，“蹲…”  
奇米已经背靠着墙壁蹲下了。  
尼禄愣了一下，又点了点头：“藏好，不要逃走，那样会被发现的。”  
“害怕的话，就闭上眼睛堵住耳朵。”  
说话间，尼禄闪身出了墙角，手臂已经变成了机械臂的外形，他抄起绯红女皇冲了出去。  
然后是接连不断的枪声和劈砍声，这个新生代的恶魔猎人在处理恶魔的手段上完全不比他的长辈们逊色。  
大致上清理了一圈过后，尼禄带着满身的血迹回到了那个墙角，奇米还维持着之前的姿势，似乎在发呆。  
见到尼禄来了，她很快站起身，拍了拍身上的尘土：“走吧？”  
尼禄觉得有些不对劲，这个反应实在是太过平静了，没有哪个年轻女性会毫无反应地面对一个浑身是血的男人的。  
不过，毕竟是维吉尔和但丁的女人，会这样也不奇怪吧？  
就在尼禄分神的时候，一只恶魔从奇米背后的墙里钻了出来，挥舞着镰刀扑向了她。  
“小心——！”  
尼禄伸出手想拉住奇米，但还是晚了一步，巨大的镰刀几乎将她劈成了两半，鲜血喷涌而出。  
恶魔并没有拔出镰刀，它就这样拖着奇米已经没了生息的身体，准备钻入墙内将她带走。  
尼禄情急之下变为了魔人形态，恶魔的手臂一把将镰刀怪扯了过来，将它撕得粉碎。  
…太大意了……  
尼禄解除了魔人形态慌忙去查看奇米的伤势，其实他自己心里也清楚这多半是没救了，奇米张了张嘴，她的嘴角渗出了一串血珠。  
“现在不要说话！”尼禄真的慌了神，眼下这种情况他自己也不知道如何处理。  
“我不会死在恶魔手上。”奇米吐掉了嘴里的血沫，声音依然那么平静，“尼禄。”  
“……啊？”  
“你和姬莉叶？感情很好吗？”  
“嗯。”尼禄不知道奇米为什么要问这个，“她是我唯一的救赎，是我生存下去的意义。”  
“那…没办法了。”奇米叹了口气，“有点…稍微羡慕你们。”  
希望不会出什么意外呀。  
  
“你说你们在外面遭遇了恶魔？”但丁安排了一身血污的尼禄去浴室清理一下，又仔细检查了一下奇米的身体。  
“我很好，尼禄解决了全部的恶魔。”奇米抱了但丁一下，“虽然最后那一下确实有些危险，幸好躲掉了。”  
她这才发现崔西也在客厅里。  
“因为V近期醒了两次，所以叫她来看看。”但丁解释了一下，揉了揉奇米的头发。  
“……”崔西的脸色少见的有些凝重，“虽然只有一点点………但毫无疑问，他有了灵魂。”  
“什么？不可能。”维吉尔几乎是立刻就否决了这个说法。  
“确实有了一点点，这样，有少许魔力供应的话，就可以让他短暂地醒过来。”崔西想了一下，走到维吉尔的身边，抓了一下他的手臂，但马上就被甩掉了。  
“……嗯，你的灵魂，缺失了一些。”崔西甩了甩手，“但大概这一点不会有什么实质上的影响…最近是发生了什么事吗？”  
“你在说什么蠢…”维吉尔突然闭了嘴，他想起了前些日子的某一天，然后他向了奇米。  
崔西的目光在维吉尔和奇米之间转了两圈，又看了看V。  
“哇哦………”她摊了摊手，“看来原因就是这个了，你的灵魂经过她的身体被扯到那边去了。”  
“……”维吉尔沉默了。  
“想来也不奇怪，毕竟你们共用着一个灵魂，会互相拉扯也算正常，不过现在这样已经是你能分离出来的极限了，不用太担心，灵魂这种东西还是相当稳固的，除非——你死了。”  
不过作为容器的身体是没有多余的空间来承载其他灵魂通过的，除非容器本身……没有被填满。  
崔西突然伸手抓住了奇米的胳膊，奇米有些紧张地看着她。  
“原来是这样。”崔西确认到了想要的结果，放开了手，“………你不打算说？”  
奇米点了点头。  
“……好吧，看来这里没我什么事了，我先回去了。”崔西摆了摆手准备离开，“晚上不要玩的太疯，那可只是个……可怜的人类呀。”  
见崔西真的没多说什么就走掉了，奇米暗自松了口气，她坐回沙发上，有些愣神。  
维吉尔和但丁对视了一眼。  
照现在的情况，大概没人能阻止这个女人给V适当地补充魔力了吧……  
她绝对不会眼看着V消失掉的。  
虽然，缺失灵魂的问题，到现在也没法解决。  
其实这件事，几乎就是无解的。  
阿娜塔•奇米，想救回一个一开始就不存在的人。  
  
尼禄从浴室出来的时候，觉得客厅里的气氛有些凝重。  
但他无暇顾及那么多，他总觉得哪里不对劲，奇米显然和一般的年轻女性不太一样，对恶魔的反应也好，对血液的反应也好。  
在她躲过镰刀恶魔攻击的那一刻，她似乎是早就预料到一样。  
他越想越觉得不对。  
“对了。”尼禄擦着头发上的水珠，“你的猫怎么样了？”  
奇米的心猛地沉了下去，实在是…太大意了。  
“什么猫？”但丁疑惑地问。  
“她说她……”尼禄说了一半又停下了，他发现奇米正在用一种近乎于哀求的目光看着自己。  
他想了想，凑到了奇米的耳边，用只有他们两个人的音量低声说：“……你不会伤害到他们的，是吗？”  
“不会。”奇米握紧了拳头，“我发誓我永远不会。”  
尼禄盯着她看了一会，长出了一口气。  
“kid，这么没有礼貌可不行啊。”  
“…没什么，大概是我记错了，姬莉叶在等我，我先回去了。”  
银发的年轻人离开了事务所。  
房间里安静了一会。  
“魔力补充维持在最低的限度，不会消失即可。”维吉尔打破了沉默，“不然，我们会在床上让你这个蠢女人再也没有力气去管其他的什么男人。”  
奇米点了点头。  
“kid走前跟你说了什么？”但丁蹭了过来抱住了奇米。  
“是……礼物的事……”奇米的声音越来越小。  
“……我们的小姑娘可真的不擅长说谎啊。”但丁把下巴抵在奇米头上，“被恶魔袭击的事没吓到你吧？”  
“还好，尼禄有好好地保护我。”  
“我想他可不算是什么成熟的男人。”但丁把奇米推倒在沙发上，身体也压了上去，“好吧，其实也算…但那些不重要啦。”  
“得让我的小姑娘好好记住她的男人是谁才行啊……用身体来记住……”但丁将奇米的双手举到头上按住，另一只手已经从下面伸进了她的衣服里，“现在…可以吗？”  
“唔……”奇米扭动了一下身体，但丁的指尖触到了她被内衣包裹的乳房，轻按了两把，然后就握了上去。  
“可以吗？”但丁又问了一遍，他的手指抚摸着乳房的边缘，埋首在奇米的颈侧蹭了蹭，“我……”  
奇米微微点了点头。  
但丁松了口气，他舔吻着少女的脖子，隔着内衣揉弄她的乳房，少女很快就软了下去，低低地喘息起来。  
“抱我回房间……”她这么说着。  
“我要在这里做。”但丁将她抱了起来，让少女背对着自己坐下，一手固定住她的腰，另一只手将她的上衣撩了起来，“你有事瞒着我…瞒着我们。”  
少女紧张地咬了下嘴唇。她抬头看了看，维吉尔坐在她正对面的沙发上，皱着眉头看着她。  
“但我们的小姑娘显然是不打算用这张嘴告诉我们了。”但丁猛地把少女的内衣推了上去，使她的乳房暴露在了空气中，他的双手覆了上去，毫不客气地揉捏起来，又在她耳边吹了口气，“所以我只好问问你的身体和其他的小嘴了……”  
但丁用手指夹起少女的乳头捻弄着，乳头很快就起了反应，他不停拨弄着变硬的乳头，时不时轻按一下，少女在他怀里颤抖着，对面另一个男人的注视让她觉得有些紧张，她刚想背过身去，又被但丁狠狠地捏了一下乳房。  
“老哥也会一起的，我们会好好地审问你的身体，小姑娘。”但丁分开少女的大腿，拉住少女的手让她自己扶着膝盖，他的手掌抚摸着少女的大腿内侧，“不要擅自并拢，让我们好好看着你……”  
少女的穴口没有完全闭合，开着一条小缝，明显有着被使用过的痕迹，但丁撑开了她的小穴，被迫张大的穴口流着口水，完全暴露在了两个男人面前。  
但丁的呼吸变得急促了起来，他努力平复了一下心情，看了维吉尔一眼，后者则相当坦然的看着这边，但丁小声嘀咕了一句什么，他开始用手指浅浅地抽插着穴口。  
比平时还要紧，在维吉尔或者V面前被看着就这么有感觉吗……  
他实在不想承认再次自己在……吃醋，即使他明白少女永远都不会是他一个人的，但他还是低估了自己的占有欲。  
他觉得他快被自己的小姑娘逼疯了。  
他的手指不停进出着少女的小穴，越来越深入，少女低声呻吟着，双腿不停地打着颤，脚趾也敏感地弓了起来，她下意识地想并拢大腿，又努力的用手扶住了膝盖。  
“你做的很好，我的小姑娘。”但丁扳过少女的下巴，吻住了她的嘴唇，同时加入了两根手指，三根手指快速地进出少女的身体，又故意搅动着发出粘腻的水声，肉壁缩得更紧了，紧紧地绞着但丁的手指不放，他含着少女的嘴唇，用力在她体内的那一处软肉上按了几下。  
“嗯……！”少女颤抖着高潮了，大量的体液喷了出来，甚至溅到了维吉尔的身上，她再也没有办法扶住自己的膝盖，紧紧地并拢了大腿，然而却无法阻止体内继续刺激着她的那根手指，但丁警告性地轻咬了一下她的舌头，结束了接吻。  
“这样可不行啊，不听话的小姑娘。”但丁转动着手指，在少女的耳边低声说，“来，自己分开…”  
少女完全没有多余的力气，刚刚高潮过的身体十分敏感，偏偏但丁又没有停下手中动作的意思，她的腿越收越紧，眼中也仿佛蒙上了一层水汽。  
“……太幼稚了，蠢货。”维吉尔走了过来，分开了少女的大腿，不停收缩的小穴还在吸着但丁的手指。  
“今天小姑娘的里面好热……”但丁伸出另一只手，快速拨弄着少女的阴核，少女呻吟着，很快被再次带上了高潮。  
“别让她一开始就去太多次。”维吉尔皱起了眉，他抱起了少女，看着在怀中痉挛着的有些失神的人，吞了吞口水。  
  
胸前的疼痛让少女回过了神，然后是似曾相识的铃声，那大概是她又被戴上了带有锁链的乳夹。  
她的眼睛又被蒙上了布条，她有些紧张地缩着身体，胸前的铃儿被拨弄了几下后，她被放到了沙发上。  
胸前锁链被扯着向上提了两下，看不到东西的少女变得十分敏感，她下意识地想护住胸，又被按住了。  
确认她回了神之后，一个男人分开了她的大腿，阴茎抵上了她的穴口，磨擦了几下就滑了进去。  
“唔…是谁…”少女下意识地想确认对方的身份，却也抬起了腰迎接着对方的深入，没法足够深入的手指显然是难以满足她的，她的深处有些发痛，早已渴望着被抚慰。  
“……猜猜看，我的小姑娘。”是但丁的声音，“现在在你身体里的，是我还是维吉尔？”  
然后就没了声音，阴茎只是第一次的时候进入了深处，之后就只浅浅地抽插着穴口，她有些难以忍受，有些难耐地扭动着身体。  
男人的动作停住了，他把阴茎抽了出去，他大概是自己也躺了下来，拉过奇米的手放在了自己的阴茎上，又拽了拽她的胳膊。  
奇米翻身爬了过去，她摸索着骑上了男人的身体，扶着阴茎对准自己的小穴，慢慢地坐了下去。  
男人似乎不打算给她慢慢适应的时间，按着她的腰狠狠地顶了进去，又抽插了两下才再次停止动作，少女的腿一软，几乎趴倒在男人身上，又被另一个人扶住了身体，同时握住她的手腕防止少女摸到其他部位。  
少女喘息了一会，身体的渴望让她稍微抬起了腰，又落了下去，被填满的感觉让她忍不住发出呻吟，她学着挺动起了腰，寻找会让自己快乐的方法。  
身下的男人顶了顶她，似乎是在催促她的答案。  
毕竟是双胞胎，外形和尺寸相差无几，就连精液的气味都是差不多的，她尝试缩紧小穴，努力感受着体内阴茎的形状，回忆着进入的方式。  
“………现在……是……维吉尔先生……”少女的动作没有停下，只靠她自己真的没有办法得到满足，这样的折磨只会让她更加想要。  
两个男人都没有说话。  
“呜……！”少女有些焦急又不得章法地胡乱动着腰，很快她的腰又被按住，正在抽离的阴茎让她急得快要哭出来了，“一开始…一开始的时候是……但丁……”  
“…嗯。”是维吉尔的声音。  
“要好好奖励一下我们的小姑娘才行啊……”但丁猛地推了一下少女的身体，她向前趴到在维吉尔的身上，被维吉尔紧紧地抱住了，阴茎也跟着狠狠地顶了进去，撞在了宫口上。  
少女颤抖着发出了一声满足的叹息，爱液也跟着涌了出来。  
“别急着去……我的小姑娘。”但丁掰开了她的臀瓣，进入了她的后穴，同样顶入最深，开始抽插了起来，“哈啊，哪一根让你更舒服？”  
维吉尔瞪了他一眼，不声不响地同样开始了动作，终于得到了满足的少女不住地喘息着，她挺起了腰想要得到更多。  
两根阴茎从不同的角度狠狠地贯穿着她，满足着她，她无法回答哪边更舒服这种问题，然而似乎也没有人真的关心这个问题的答案。  
少女被两个男人夹在中间，很快就高潮了，但丁在狠狠地顶弄了几下高潮中的穴肉后，站起身把她抱了起来，从正面进入了她，维吉尔也跟着起了神，插入了少女的后穴，少女的身体几乎是悬空的，她的腰被抬了起来，又重重地放了下去，这个姿势实在是太深了，她觉得自己真的要被贯穿了，已经完全没有力气去想其他，她叫着两个人的名字，回应她的是更加用力的侵犯，她也不知道自己是被哪个男人吻住了，她胡乱地回吻着。  
  
V转醒的时候，耳边是清脆的铃声，粘腻的水声，和女人的喘息声。  
他忍不住发出了一声呻吟，强烈的快感向他袭来，稍微抬了抬目光，就看到自己的半身和但丁在跟一个人类女性……  
那名女性显然看到了他，一瞬间，他觉得自己早已勃起的阴茎被看不见的什么东西狠狠地箍住了。  
并不是毫无经验的他明白那是什么。  
“哈啊……小姑娘你在兴奋……什么……”但丁并没有注意到已经醒来的V，他扯住少女胸前的锁链，腰部重重地顶了几下，射进了她的体内。  
他退出了自己的阴茎，让维吉尔抱着少女继续冲刺，自己坐到了一边去休息。  
维吉尔倒是发现V醒了，他维持着进入后穴的状态，抱着少女走过去了几步，再次抽插起来。  
“不要……”少女抗议着，努力想要并拢大腿，却还是被抱着靠近了V，无法闭合的小穴口滴滴答答地流出体液，滴在了V的膝盖上，“不要……求您……请不要看……”  
交合的位置离V很近，他只要稍微抬头就能看到粗大的阴茎在少女的后穴进进出出，他有些木然地盯着那里看。  
“放过……她……”V还不是很清醒，传来的快感也让他没什么力气，早上的吻显然并没有提供给他多少魔力，他的头又变得昏昏沉沉。  
维吉尔的动作停下来了，他退出了少女的后穴。  
V猛然间觉得怅然若失，他难以置信地看着维吉尔。  
“嗯，共感。”维吉尔一个挺身，改为进入了小穴，开始了最后的冲刺。  
“但丁…阻止他…”强烈的快感再次袭来，V喘息着，他移开目光，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，发出了几个鼻音。  
但丁没有说话。  
维吉尔把少女放下来，按到了V的怀里，扶起她的腰抽插了几十下，紧接着就射入了少女体内，V狠狠地抖了一下，也跟着射了精。  
维吉尔把少女留在V的身上，自己退了出去。  
“混蛋……”与V一贯以来的形象完全不符，他甚至低声咒骂了一句，少女在他身上痉挛着，下身吐出大量的液体，无意识地蹭着他的身体。  
人类…魔力补充源…  
而且是个全裸的女人……  
V再怎么说也是一名男性，更何况他还没有找回他全部的理智，“你快…下去………”  
“离我……远一点！”  
少女明显愣了一下，她努力撑起身体从V的身上退了下来，坐到了地面上。  
她闻到了V两腿间的麝香，止住了动作。  
“不行…”V连抬手的力气都没有，眼看着少女解开了他的裤子。  
少女凑上去，张开嘴巴含住他软下来的阴茎，为他做着清理。  
“不…行……”V忍不住呻吟起来。  
“共感……嘁。”但丁缓了过来，他看了维吉尔一眼。  
他觉得十分不公平。  
十分的……不公平。  
凝聚起魔力，但丁变成了魔人形态。  
“…你？”维吉尔看着自己的兄弟。  
红色魔人的尾巴甩了过来，缠住了少女的腰将她托起来，末梢磨擦着她的臀缝。  
少女抖了一下，埋头继续清理着，她含住V的阴茎吮吸，舌头在嘴里打着转。  
V的阴茎在少女唇舌的服侍下不受控制地变大变硬，他的大脑已无法思考，他只知道自己需要更多的魔力补给。  
魔人尾巴的尖端抵在了少女的阴核上轻按着，本身也越收越紧，少女本身有些鼓涨的小腹被按压着排出了体液，在她小小地高潮了一次后，大量的液体喷了出来。  
V伸出手将少女重新抱回了自己的腿上，但丁的尾巴移开后，V从正面进入了少女。  
V的尺寸比兄弟俩小了一些，少女很轻易地就容纳了它，在穴肉紧紧地吸附上来后，他有些难以自制地挺动起了腰。  
V一手扶住少女的腰，另一只手抚摸着她的后背，手指和手腕上的金属饰物有些凉，让她的小穴收得更紧了。  
魔人的尾巴再次伸了过来，在少女的臀缝间试探着，轻戳着。  
少女想要挣扎，被V紧紧地抱住了，她的后穴被尾巴撑开，不情不愿地把尖端吃了进去，V安抚着怀里的人，自己却也在不停地深入，随着魔力的补充，他开始变得想要更多，他戳刺着想要寻找到少女更有感觉的位置。  
“轻一点，当心被吸干了。”但丁这么说着，尾巴在后穴里不住地旋转深入，尾巴的根部另一边连接着但丁的脊椎，被挤压的刺激感直接传入了但丁的大脑，他有些无法控制自己，速度逐渐快了起来。  
“你做的很好。”V终于找到了少女体内会让她颤抖着想逃开的位置，他重重地顶了上去研磨了起来，少女在他怀里抽泣着被推上了高潮，他安抚着少女，舔掉了少女的眼泪，语气虽然极尽温柔，速度却越来越快，“你做的很好，乖孩子。”  
少女不知道这个瘦削的身体里为什么会隐藏着这么惊人的爆发力，这与他的外表十分不符，V用有点温柔和伤感的目光看着他，抚摸着她的头发，对她的侵犯却一刻也没有停止过。  
维吉尔走了过来，拉起少女的手，按在了自己的阴茎上，抓着她的手帮自己撸动起来。  
V的动作停滞了一下，他伸手提起了少女胸前的锁链，乳头猛地被拉起让少女忍不住惊呼了一声，V趁机狠狠地顶了两下开始进行了冲刺，他抿着嘴，扯了两下锁链，每次都会让少女夹得更紧。  
“先…先生……嗯…！”  
维吉尔突然扳过少女的下巴，捏开了她的嘴，将阴茎插了进去，他按着少女的头，在她口中进出了几下后，和V同时射了出来。  
“咳…！”少女被呛得咳嗽起来，V也慢慢停止了动作，他放开锁链拥住了少女，他的记忆仍然在他心底沉睡，他觉得他有什么话要对眼前这个女人说，可是无论如何都想不起来，他有些困扰地歪着头，看着她。  
“……我很抱歉……”他又想了想，“见到你我很高兴，你可以叫我…V。”  
“但下次……不用叫我起来也是没关系的。”  
V的手垂了下去，他再度陷入了沉睡。  
少女咬着嘴唇没有说话，但丁用尾巴缠着她把她带到了自己身边。  
她努力没让自己的眼泪掉出来，觉得自己仿佛是个笑话。  
维吉尔沉默着回了自己的房间。  
“我知道了。”但丁抱起少女分开再次她的大腿，并没有解除变身。  
“这次我不会征求你的同意了，我的小姑娘。”  
尾巴的尖端再次没入了少女的后穴。  
“就当作是我的任性吧。”  
魔人化后阴茎的尺寸显然已经超出了人类的范畴，上面布满了鳞片，还有无数细微的凸起颗粒。  
少女捂住自己的嘴巴，沉默地看着它，颤抖地伸出手摸了摸。  
但丁其实很清楚，眼前这个女人不会拒绝他或者维吉尔的任何要求，哪怕会搞坏她，伤害到她，她也不会拒绝。  
他真的很想问问少女为什么会这样。  
可他害怕知道答案。  
尾巴的尖端在少女的后穴内旋转抽插着，但丁让少女的双腿并拢，插入了她的股间，慢慢进出着。  
“嗯……”凸起的颗粒会时不时磨擦到少女早已充血的阴核，她忍不住呻吟出声，但丁扶着她的腰，逐渐加快了速度。  
由于爱液的润滑效果，但丁进出的并不费力，他有意地刺激着阴核，少女的小穴口一下一下地收着，吮吸着他的阴茎，这给了他极大的刺激。  
在少女又一次高潮后，后穴挤压着尾巴尖端的刺激让但丁有点失去理智。  
“…一下就好。”但丁分开了少女的大腿，“只要……一下就好…我的小姑娘…”  
他用巨大的龟头顶入了少女的小穴，她的穴口被撑得开开的，还好，没有被撕裂。  
但丁暗自松了口气，他开始向里推进，少女抬了抬手，握住了他的手指。  
“……没关系的。”少女把另一只手也覆了上去，掌心磨擦着但丁布满鳞片的手掌，“现在的我……是属于你的啊……”  
“我不会逃走的…请尽情使用我……”  
不，但丁这么想着，他想要的不是这个。  
不是这个。  
但他什么都没有说，慢慢地将阴茎顶进去了三分之二左右。  
少女握紧了他的手，咬着嘴唇，她的小腹被顶得微微凸起。  
你总是这样，我怎么会知道你在想什么呢……  
但丁没有完全进入，就这样抽插了起来，他扶着少女的大腿，尖锐的爪子陷入了大腿内侧的肉里，留下了几道血痕，少女努力吞吃着巨大的阴茎，但丁轻易就能撞到她的子宫口，她的腰被撞得软了下去，“没关系的…很…舒服……里面好满……”  
紧缩的肉壁能清楚地感受到阴茎上每一个凸起的颗粒，少女被刺激得高潮不止，后穴的尾巴又在不停地作怪，她将自己的嘴唇咬出了血，她不知道她会不会被就此玩坏掉，也许已经坏掉了，她甚至想让但丁继续深入她的身体。  
但丁按住少女的双手，卡着她的腰，顶入了子宫。  
“呃啊……！”  
少女几乎晕了过去，她的小腹被高高地顶了起来，子宫口紧紧地箍住了阴茎的顶端，给了但丁极大的刺激，他又向里顶了顶，用手指刺激着少女已经涨大的阴核，开始了最后的冲刺。  
少女的身体猛地弹起，后穴中的尾巴也开始得寸进尺了起来，在她的体内扭动着，她甚至已经发不出声音，眼泪不停地流出来。  
但丁放开了她的阴核，转而握住了少女小腹上凸起的部分，用力捏住了那里，不顾身下少女的尖叫，射在了她的体内。  
尽情射出后，他解除了魔人化退了出来。  
少女的穴口大大地张开着，在强烈的高潮和疼痛中，她最终晕了过去。  
但丁摸了摸她的脸颊，想起了刚才她握住的自己的手指，抱起少女准备回房间。  
“像这样的我……”但丁小声地说着。  
“奇米…像这样的我……”他止住了话语，闭上了眼睛，又用力眨了两下，声音变得更轻，“可以……爱上你吗………”  
沉睡中的少女并没有回答他。  
但丁长出了一口气。  
他希望能有一个好结局。  


11  
奇米醒来的时候，身体像是散了架一样，酸疼不已，说到底，那场欢爱实在是超出了她的承受范围，仅仅只是没受到外伤这一点已经十分值得庆幸了。  
但丁握着她的手睡在她身边，奇米刚想抽出手，就被但丁扯着手拽到了他怀里，长时间的变身状态显然让他也累得不轻，此时连眼皮都懒得抬一下，嘟囔了一句他也想要魔力补充之类的话语，轻吻了一下奇米的嘴唇后，抱着她再度睡了过去。  
奇米有些无奈地任由他抱着。  
今天的阳光很好。  
  
走出房门的时候，奇米觉察到了不对劲，维吉尔在客厅里，用一种她很久没见过的目光看着她。  
“……早安，维吉尔…先生。”  
“……”维吉尔聚起魔力，召唤出了幻影剑。  
“你要做什么？”但丁把奇米护在了身后。  
奇米的心猛地沉了下去，她的手变得冰凉。  
昨天真的不该去人多的地方啊……果然出了问题。  
维吉尔的心情很不好，他昨晚居然会和但丁跟一个完全不认识的女人搞在一起，这让他觉得想吐，他完全不明白自己为什么会和素不相识的女人搞到床上去，更让人火冒三丈的是，但丁居然护着这个女人。  
“让开，蠢货。”维吉尔发射了幻影剑，擦着但丁的脸切了过去，留下了一道血痕，见但丁丝毫没有退缩的意思，维吉尔毫不客气地又射出了几发幻影剑，干脆地穿透但丁的身体把他钉在了墙上。  
“……你这个混蛋是不是疯了？！”这显然还不会要了但丁的命，他忍痛拔下了身上的剑，抬头却看见维吉尔已经拔出了阎魔刀砍向奇米。  
“小姑娘！！”  
奇米没有后退，正面被砍中了，几乎被劈成了两半，她直挺挺地倒了下去，维吉尔转了下刀柄，阎魔刀从奇米身上横着切了出来，带起了大片的血雾。  
维吉尔甩掉了刀上的血迹，依然没有放松架势，刀尖依然指向奇米。  
“……又死了……”奇米面无表情地看着维吉尔，“又被您砍死了……维吉尔先生……”  
她叹了口气。  
………重来一次吧，为了通向我们的好结局。

12  
奇米醒来的时候，身体像是散了架一样，酸疼不已，说到底，那场欢爱实在是超出了她的承受范围，仅仅只是没受到外伤这一点已经十分值得庆幸了。  
但丁握着她的手睡在她身边，奇米刚想抽出手，就被但丁扯着手拽到了他怀里，长时间的变身状态显然让他也累得不轻，此时连眼皮都懒得抬一下，嘟囔了一句他也想要魔力补充之类的话语，轻吻了一下奇米的嘴唇后，抱着她再度睡了过去。  
奇米有些无奈地任由他抱着。  
今天的阳光很好。  
  
走出房门的时候，奇米发现V不见了，维吉尔坐在沙发上，看着他的那本诗集。  
“早上好，维吉尔先生。”  
“嗯。”维吉尔抬头看了看她，简短地答应了一句。  
“V去哪里了？”奇米四下张望着。  
“小姑娘，你是从哪知道这个名字的？”但丁问。  
“啊，没什么。”奇米叹了口气，“今天天气不错。”  
她看了看门外，回头拥抱了一下但丁。  
“我可以…出去走走吗？”奇米这么问着，又走到沙发旁边，低头也抱了一下维吉尔。  
“虽然这很难得——但身体没问题吗？我觉得小姑娘你今天应该休息一下。”但丁想起了昨晚的事，难得地有些心虚，“外面最近不太安全——或许让老哥陪你一起出去？”  
维吉尔放下了诗集，看向了奇米这边。  
“我想不用了。”奇米有些坚持，“我自己去就好。”  
“那，早点回来。”但丁摸了摸奇米的头发，笑了笑。  
  
但是奇米再也没有回来。  
她结束了自己的生命，变成了一具冰冷的尸体。  
………重来一次吧，为了通向我们的好结局。

13  
奇米醒来的时候，身体像是散了架一样，酸疼不已，说到底，那场欢爱实在是超出了她的承受范围，仅仅只是没受到外伤这一点已经十分值得庆幸了。  
然后她发现是在自己的家中醒来的。  
她出了门，穿过几条街道，来到了devil may cry事务所门前，那里的招牌已经破败不堪，完全不像是有人居住过的样子。  
附近的人说，这里的恶魔猎人所长在很久之前去了魔界，再也没有回来。  
奇米叹了口气。  
她回到家里，结束了自己的生命。  


14  
奇米醒来的时候，身体像是散了架一样，酸疼不已，说到底，那场欢爱实在是超出了她的承受范围，仅仅只是没受到外伤这一点已经十分值得庆幸了。  
但丁握着她的手睡在她身边，奇米刚想抽出手，就被但丁扯着手拽到了他怀里，长时间的变身状态显然让他也累得不轻，此时连眼皮都懒得抬一下，嘟囔了一句他也想要魔力补充之类的话语，轻吻了一下奇米的嘴唇后，抱着她再度睡了过去。  
奇米有些无奈地任由他抱着。  
今天的阳光很好。  
  
走出房门的时候，奇米看见维吉尔坐在沙发上，看着他的那本诗集。  
“早上好，维吉尔先生。”  
“嗯。”维吉尔抬头看了看她，简短地答应了一句。  
V还在沉睡，完全没有醒来的迹象。  
奇米终于松了口气。  
又是无所事事的一天，没有委托上门，三个人在家里吃着外送的披萨，补充着被过分消耗的热量。  
傍晚时分，靠在沙发上小憩的奇米被维吉尔拎起来拖到了沙发后面。  
“……怎么了？”奇米迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。  
“恶魔。”维吉尔简单地说了两个字，又从沙发后跳了出去。  
显然是事务所被袭击了。  
奇米在沙发后面蹭了两步，冲到了但丁的办公桌下面，那里相对来说算是个更加安全的场所，她尽可能地缩着身体不暴露自己，听着外面传来的打斗声。  
一般程度的恶魔显然不会对半魔兄弟造成什么威胁，哪怕数量再多，尽数被消灭也只是个时间问题。  
可惜她误判了一点，V还在沙发上，毫无还手之力。  
他受到恶魔攻击的时候，维吉尔也在同样的位置绽开了伤口。  
“啧…！”维吉尔的动作停滞了一下，只好护住沙发上的V，他的伤口很深，严重干扰到了他的动作，也失去了快速愈合的能力。  
维吉尔没想过自己会栽在这里。  
奇米探了探头确认了维吉尔的伤势，情况十分的不乐观。  
……果然还是再来一次吧。  
她冲出了掩护，用身体接住了但丁射出来的子弹。  
奇米倒在了血泊中。  
  
………重来一次吧，为了通向我们的好结局。

15  
奇米醒来的时候，身体像是散了架一样，酸疼不已，说到底，那场欢爱实在是超出了她的承受范围，仅仅只是没受到外伤这一点已经十分值得庆幸了。  
但丁握着她的手睡在她身边，奇米刚想抽出手，就被但丁扯着手拽到了他怀里，长时间的变身状态显然让他也累得不轻，此时连眼皮都懒得抬一下，嘟囔了一句他也想要魔力补充之类的话语，轻吻了一下奇米的嘴唇后，抱着她再度睡了过去。  
奇米有些无奈地任由他抱着。  
今天的阳光很好。  
  
走出房门的时候，奇米看见维吉尔坐在沙发上，看着他的那本诗集。  
“早上好，维吉尔先生，今天请小心一些。”  
“嗯？”维吉尔抬头看了看她，有些疑惑。  
V还在沉睡，完全没有醒来的迹象。  
奇米有些焦虑。  
又是无所事事的一天，没有委托上门，三个人在家里吃着外送的披萨，补充着被过分消耗的热量。  
傍晚时分，靠在沙发上发呆的奇米被维吉尔拎起来拖到了沙发后面。  
“……”  
“恶魔。”维吉尔简单地说了两个字，又从沙发后跳了出去。  
显然是事务所被袭击了。  
奇米在沙发后面蹭了两步，冲过去想把V也拖入沙发后，可是V实在是有些重了，情急之下她没能来得及再次藏起身形。  
“你这个蠢货！”维吉尔帮奇米挡掉恶魔的攻击的时候，再次受了伤。  
…不行。  
这样也不对……  
  
………重来一次吧，为了通向我们的好结局。

16  
奇米醒来的时候，身体像是散了架一样，酸疼不已，说到底，那场欢爱实在是超出了她的承受范围，仅仅只是没受到外伤这一点已经十分值得庆幸了。  
但丁握着她的手睡在她身边，奇米刚想抽出手，就被但丁扯着手拽到了他怀里，长时间的变身状态显然让他也累得不轻，此时连眼皮都懒得抬一下，嘟囔了一句他也想要魔力补充之类的话语，轻吻了一下奇米的嘴唇后，抱着她再度睡了过去。  
奇米有些无奈地任由他抱着。  
今天的阳光很好。  
  
走出房门的时候，奇米看见维吉尔坐在沙发上，看着他的那本诗集。  
“早上好，维吉尔先生，今天请小心一些。”  
“嗯？”维吉尔抬头看了看她，有些疑惑。  
V还在沉睡，完全没有醒来的迹象。  
依然想不出来合理的解决方案，奇米叹了口气，或许这次真的要暴露了。  
又是无所事事的一天，没有委托上门，三个人在家里吃着外送的披萨，补充着被过分消耗的热量。  
傍晚时分，奇米有些突兀地站起身，抱着V的身体，向但丁的办公桌后面移动着。  
“小姑娘？”但丁有些疑惑，他本来以为奇米只是单纯地去帮V补充魔力，但是现在这个举动怎么看也不像……  
奇米和V藏好后，维吉尔也跟着站了起来，他和但丁对视了一眼。  
是恶魔。  
维吉尔沉默着看了一下奇米的方向，和但丁一起拔出了武器。  
但丁办公桌下面的空间不怎么大，奇米的身体几乎贴在了V的身上，她有些紧张地颤抖着，嘴唇冰凉，冷汗顺着她的脖颈流到了衣服里。  
这次…大概真的瞒不过去了。  
她有些难过。  
  
在处理完全部的恶魔后，兄弟俩收起了武器，沉默了片刻。  
但丁把V扶回了沙发上，维吉尔从办公桌下面一只手提起了奇米，将她放在了但丁的办公桌上，他低下头看着奇米。  
这个女人把V带走了，紧接着恶魔就出现了，这绝对不是一个巧合。  
“你欠我一个解释。”维吉尔盯着奇米的脸。  
很久以前，奇米第一次见到维吉尔的时候，就是这样的一个场景。  
那算是一个开始。  
奇米努力张了张嘴，又闭上了，她的嘴唇上毫无血色，脸色也是十分苍白，显然吓得不清。  
而且她没有办法开口解释，她还是想…维持下去。  
她还没做好说出一切的觉悟。  
“维吉尔先生。”奇米垂下目光，用连她自己都没办法相信的语气，“是巧合。”  
维吉尔狠狠地瞪着她，拔出阎魔刀插在了她的身侧。  
奇米闭上了眼睛，她伸手握住了阎魔刀的刀身，锋利的刀刃割开了她的手掌，鲜血顺着刀身流到了桌子上。  
“是巧合。”她又说了一遍。  
维吉尔掐住了奇米的脖子把她提了起来。  
“住手，维吉尔！”但丁按住了他的肩膀。  
“…好。”维吉尔咬着牙，他用力地把奇米摔回了桌子上，“随便你吧。”  
他转身回了房间。  
奇米瘫在了桌子上，她咬着嘴唇，用力地眨了两下眼睛。  
但丁抱起了还在发抖的奇米，叹了口气。  
按他对维吉尔的了解，如果真的生气了，奇米绝对会被他丢到地面上，那样就不会是像现在这样一点伤都没受了。  
真是麻烦的老哥啊。  
但丁把奇米抱到沙发上，简单地帮她包扎了一下手掌上的伤口。  
“你不问？”奇米看着但丁。  
“如果我问了你就会回答的话，刚才你也早就回答他了。”但丁稍微按了按包好的伤口。  
他并非不想知道奇米究竟隐瞒了什么，但说到底，哪个人不会有一两件不想和人提起的事呢？他愿意相信他的小姑娘不会真正伤害他。  
他知道维吉尔其实也是这么相信的。  
“你啊……”但丁又叹了口气，“想说谎的时候，要好好地骗过自己和对方才行啊。”  
奇米没有说话。  
“小姑娘，你以后打算说出来吗？”  
“……我想……会的。”  
“那么。”但丁揉了揉奇米的头发，“我等到我的小姑娘愿意告诉我的那天就是了。”  
  
维吉尔很少再走出房门，起码奇米在客厅的时候，他绝对不会出来，但丁也不会再在夜晚去奇米的房间，虽然依然愿意握着她的手听她讲话，还是会叫她小姑娘，但也不会跟她进行更多的肢体接触。  
奇米开始经常性地失眠，她经常在夜里抱着膝盖坐在V的旁边，一坐就是一整夜。  
“我该怎么办？”她偶尔会这么问V。  
沉睡中的V并不会回答她。  
偶尔帮V补充魔力的时候，奇米很难让自己变得湿润起来，这使得补充的效率变得十分低下，她只能机械性地让V进出她的身体，干涩的甬道让她十分痛苦，她只好努力用手指强行让自己变得有感觉，但就算这样也常常不能如愿，她只能趴在V身上无声地哭泣。  
然后，割开自己的手掌把鲜血送入V的口中。  
要是他醒着的话，就算放任自己消失也不会接受人类的血液吧？  
明明是那么温柔的一个人……  
  
门被敲响的时候，维吉尔还以为自己听错了，但丁那个蠢货无论如何也不会记得敲他的房门，那么剩下的可能性只有……  
“晚上好，维吉尔先生。”奇米站在门外。  
“……你想怎样？”维吉尔有些冷漠地看着她。  
“我想我还不能告诉您实情。”  
维吉尔摔上了门，然后自己也愣住了，他的手放在了门上，垂下头。  
为什么……又把事情搞成了这样……  
他想关心的其实根本就不是这个女人想隐瞒的是什么事。  
他想关心的……  
“但除了这个之外。”奇米的声音在门外响了起来，“我做什么您才会原谅我呢？”  
维吉尔狠狠地砸了一下门。  
“……”  
他重新打开门，抓住奇米的胳膊把她拽进了房间，丢到了床上。  
奇米被摔得晕头转向，她甩甩头，努力地回了神，摸了摸身下的床单，这张床她着实是没少上来过，她出声询问着：“维吉尔先生？”  
维吉尔看着她，握紧了自己的拳头，眼前的女人在这段时间瘦下去了不少，脸色也大不如前，显得有些病怏怏的，被随意包扎的手掌正在渗出点点血迹。  
奇米下意识地将手藏在身后，被维吉尔提着胳膊拽了过来，解开包扎，她的手掌被割得血肉模糊，皮肉外翻着，维吉尔更加烦躁了，胡乱地重新包了一下，大概是弄疼了眼前的人，她的手掌缩了一下，但没有收回去。  
“我…可以这么理解吗？”  
奇米用没有被抓住的那只手解开了衣服上的扣子，她用询问的目光看着维吉尔，最近她给V补充魔力的过程可以说是相当不顺利，维吉尔绝对不会有多好受。  
“你不会真的那么蠢吧？”维吉尔强压着火气，按住了奇米将她推倒在床上，自己也跟着压了上去。  
月光从窗外映照了进来，维吉尔看着身下完全不打算抵抗的女人，她的上衣敞开着，大片皮肤裸露在外面，被月光镀上了一层银色。  
“维吉尔…先生…”少女这么说着，“您可以使用我的。”  
稍微平息了一点的怒火再次被点燃，但这次是烧向了稍有不同的方向，维吉尔扯掉了少女的衣服，有些粗暴地把她的内衣向上推了推。  
“你会因次付出代价，你这个蠢女人。”维吉尔低头用牙齿咬住少女一边的乳头，用力拽了两下，少女咬着嘴唇忍受着疼痛，她想抬起手抱住他，却被按住了手腕。  
“…别碰我。”在这样的警告过后，少女老老实实地不敢再动，维吉尔舔吻着被他咬破了的乳头，很快剥光了少女的衣服。  
在脱下少女内衣的时候，维吉尔明显愣了一下，他分开少女的腿，有什么东西正插在她的两腿间。  
是一根假阴茎，已经被少女吃进了肚子，只在外面露出了短短的一截。  
“你…”维吉尔握住留在外面的部分，试着旋转了一下，却发现被箍得极紧，少女痛苦地缩起了身子。  
“不…提前扩张的话……”少女强忍着疼痛，吸着气，“您…用起来会不舒服……”  
维吉尔觉得自己真正的愤怒了，眼前这个女人曾经到底是怀着怎样的目的和心情被他拥抱的？  
他甚至觉得他有些自做多情。  
他聚集了幻影剑，再次看过去的时候，少女正用相当坦然……甚至是有些习惯的目光看着他。  
“好啊。”维吉尔再次丢下了少女，“用那个，高潮给我看。”  
少女的眼神多了一些难以置信，但很快又顺从地垂下了目光，她把手伸入了双腿间，咬着嘴唇，揉弄着自己的阴核。  
“我看不到。”维吉尔打开少女的大腿，双手按住了她的大腿内侧，“抬起头，不然我看不到你高潮的表情。”  
少女被迫张开大腿，她看了一眼维吉尔，马上又移开了目光，她的阴核有些肿大，最近在给V补充魔力的时候，她也总想通过这样的方式抚慰自己，可是很少能成功，大部分的时候，带来的只有疼痛。  
阴核被拨弄的时候，小穴也跟着生理性地一缩一缩地，卡着里面的假阴茎，由于缺少爱液的润滑，小穴被撑得很痛。  
“看着我。”维吉尔再次命令道，少女终于抬起了目光看向他，这个曾经拥抱过她的男人，她不由得流下了眼泪。  
“抱歉，维吉尔先生……”她用近乎自残的方式折磨着自己的身体，“请您多等一下，我一定可以……高潮给您看……”  
看着少女疼得发抖又咬着嘴唇不敢发出声音的样子，维吉尔凑了过去，吻住了她的嘴唇。  
“不许咬…蠢女人……”说完这句话，维吉尔彻底封住了少女的嘴唇，他把舌头伸入了少女的口腔，挑逗着她的舌头，少女先是睁大了眼睛，很快就热情地回应了他，她缠上了维吉尔的舌头，下身发出了有些黏腻的水声。  
少女用手指沾取了少许渗出来的爱液，涂到阴核上，再次揉弄起来，疼痛缓解了大半，她终于让自己变得稍微舒服了一些，她被吻得头脑发昏，另一只手握住了假阴茎的根部，小幅度地抽插着。  
维吉尔移开嘴唇的时候，她终于发出了甜腻的喘息声，身体也因为兴奋变得有些发烫，她的腰摆动起来，假阴茎抽动的幅度越来越快，手指拼命按压着涨大的阴核，让自己变得更有感觉。  
很快她就在维吉尔面前高潮了，爱液涌了出来，她的手也有些无力地垂了下去，她依然看着维吉尔，高潮后脸上的红晕让她看起来气色好了不少。  
“还不够。”维吉尔拖着她的大腿把她拉近了一些，一手揽着她的腰，一手抓着假阴茎的根部，飞快地抽插起来。  
“唔……！”高潮还没有过去的少女再次崩紧了身体，绞紧了体内的假阴茎，维吉尔的动作受到了阻碍，他打开了上面的振动开关，开到最大，假阴茎在少女体内扭动着向深处钻入，摩擦着内壁，又不停地被痉挛的小穴推出来。  
“维吉尔……先生……嗯……！”少女有些害怕地扭动着身体，维吉尔把她压回到床上，把她蜷缩的身体强行打开。  
“我说了还不够。”维吉尔的指尖凝聚了少许魔力，释放到了少女的乳头上。  
“呃啊……！”仿佛被电击的感觉让少女向后反弓起了身体，她在一瞬间觉得眼前一片空白，然而维吉尔似乎不打算就此放过她，在她的双乳上轮流施加着魔力，少女的口水不受控制地流了出来，她抬手想抓住维吉尔的手腕，却被躲开了。  
“维吉尔先生…那里……唔……”  
维吉尔的手指有些危险地抵在少女的阴核上，少女抗议的话语被他的嘴唇封住了，她的身体不受控制地抽搐，没法按照自己的意志行动。  
维吉尔用力地咬了一下少女的舌尖让她回神，手上则释放了稍微强烈一些的魔力。  
“唔唔唔……！”少女流出了生理性的泪水，她的腰身猛地抬起，大量液体喷溅出去，假阴茎也被推出了体外，她的身体狠狠地抖动了几秒，落回床上的时候，少量金色的液体流了出来。  
她失禁了。  
维吉尔抱起她，将她换了个地方平放在床上，从正面进入了她的身体。  
少女还在失神，小穴却老老实实地吸住了他的阴茎，他向里顶了顶，少女的腿就无意识地缠了上来。  
“……”维吉尔并没有打算给少女休息的时间，他自顾自地进出着少女的小穴，这些日子以来，少女给V补充魔力的过程让他几乎发疯，恨不得立即冲出去好好地教训一下这个不知死活的女人。  
当然，是用现在这种方式。  
维吉尔握住少女的乳房揉弄起来，他的动作不算快，他愿意多花些时间感受一下少女柔软的身体。  
他把少女搂进了怀里，顶弄着她体内敏感的位置，少女低声的呻吟让他十分满意，稍微用了用力，在少女夹紧自己后又缓了下来。  
“嗯……维吉尔先生……”少女在他怀里呢喃着，叫着他的名字。  
“维吉尔，叫我维吉尔就好。”维吉尔握住少女的手，有些笨拙地把自己的手指扣了上去。  
少女的手回握上来的时候，维吉尔俯下身，轻吻着她的指尖，沉默了好一会，维吉尔低声说了一句：“我需要…你。”  
“维吉尔先生？”少女有些疑惑地歪着头看着他，示意他继续动作。  
维吉尔抿着嘴唇，吞了一下口水，他其实在意的只是少女本身，而不是…其他的什么。  
他十分不安，他总觉得身下这个蠢女人会在瞒着他的时候把自己搞得遍体鳞伤，他太熟悉这种感觉了。  
他希望，眼前这个女人可以依靠他。  
维吉尔从来没想过自己会用认输一般地语气说话。  
“我想。”维吉尔移开了目光，“我是爱上你了吧。”  
“…您说…什么？”少女的身体僵住了。  
“我说，我爱你。”维吉尔有些恼怒地再次动作起来，“你应该知道的，别让我重复第二遍，蠢女人。”  
“……”  
这样不行。  
绝对不能用这种结果记录。  
绝对不行！  
“住手，维吉尔先生……”少女抽出手推着维吉尔的身体，“请您……住手……”  
维吉尔不声不响地抱紧了少女，警告性地用力朝里顶了顶。  
“嗯……！停……停下……！”少女的身子软了下去，但很快又挣扎起来，“不要…维吉尔…”  
“你会受伤。”维吉尔按住少女的腰，膝盖顶开她的大腿，逐渐加大着进出的幅度，少女动弹不得，她抓着维吉尔的手臂，用近乎哀求的目光看着他。  
“停下吧，维吉尔……”  
维吉尔停顿了一下，低头吻住了她的嘴唇，不再给少女说话的机会，阴茎深入了进入，抵住里面的软肉研磨着，他明显感觉到身下的女人正在控制不住地颤抖，她反抗的力气逐渐小了下去，很快就高潮了。  
小穴一缩一缩地吸着他的阴茎，像是在邀请他继续一样，维吉尔抬起身体，却发现少女的脸上全是泪痕。  
“别拒绝我。”维吉尔再次狠狠地顶了进去，他有些不安，“不要现在拒绝我，女人。”  
少女的眼泪涌了出来，她承受着男人疯狂的进犯，抱住了维吉尔的脖子，一边高潮一边轻声说着。  
“我不爱你。”  
少女被狠狠地按回了床上掐住了脖子，维吉尔的魔力开始失控，他变成了蓝色的魔人形态。  
突然涨大的阴茎让少女忍不住惨叫出声。  
她骗人的样子果然还是那么让人恼火……  
这个蠢女人就不能多少学得像一些？  
维吉尔用尾巴缠住了少女的腰，强迫她抬了起来，毫不客气地继续抽插她的小穴，少女的小穴被撑得大大的，带有鳞片的阴茎在她体内进进出出，她的双腿胡乱地踢打着，手在魔人的胳膊上胡乱抓着，却不能给对方带来任何实质伤的伤害以及行动上的阻碍。  
尾巴一圈一圈地缠了上去，代替维吉尔的手勒住了少女的脖子，尖端进入了少女的嘴巴，在里面胡乱搅动。  
“不许…再………拒绝我……！”维吉尔的手分开了少女的大腿，将试图逃走的她抓了回来，手指掰开了她的小穴，将阴茎全部送了进去，掐住已经充血的阴核，开始了最后的冲刺。  
“唔唔唔……！”少女挣扎得更厉害了，她的小穴被撕裂了，血液顺着她的穴口流了出来，维吉尔不理会少女的挣扎，他顶进子宫，在少女的身体深处射了出来。  
他的射精持续了好一会，少女的小腹明显地鼓涨了起来，维吉尔将她丢回床上，解除了变身。  
少女还在不住地咳嗽，她按着自己的小腹，精液和鲜血的混合物流了出来，她有些愣神。  
过了许久，少女抬头看了维吉尔一眼。  
“……维吉尔先生，要再来一次吗？”  
“……什么？”  
少女凑了上来，握住了维吉尔已经软掉的阴茎，张开了嘴巴。  
维吉尔猛地推开少女，这实在是太不正常了。  
少女看着他，小穴还在滴滴答答地流着鲜血，她歪了歪头：“您不想要了吗？”  
这个女人到底是怎么回事！  
“你累了。”维吉尔强压着火气，有些生硬的说，“回去，休息。”  
少女忍着疼痛穿好了衣服，摇摇晃晃地走出了门。  
在关门的前一刻，她回头对维吉尔笑了笑。  
“晚安，我的维吉尔先生。”  
  
第二天天亮后，维吉尔终于从房间里走了出来，发现但丁在沙发上用一种复杂的表情看着自己。  
奇米已经不知所踪。  
  


17  
奇米已经没有重来一次的可能了。  
现在的她无处可去。  
她不敢到熟悉的街道去，虽然她也不知道双胞胎会不会出来找她，但万一真的再次遇到了，她又要用怎样的表情去面对他们呢？  
她钻进一条相当陌生的小巷，背靠着墙壁蹲了下来，身上没有痊愈的伤口一阵一阵的疼着，她调整了一下呼吸，向四周看了看。  
附近没有什么行人，天色也暗了下来，她叹了口气，准备随便找个地方露宿捱过去这一夜。  
独身女性在外面独自过夜其实是相当危险的，但她实在是没有办法。  
她这才发现，过去的人，事，交过的朋友之类的，她早就一个都想不起来了，也许这就是代价吧？她正在遗忘自己。  
天完全黑了下来。  
这个季节的夜晚还是相当冷的，奇米磨擦了一下冻得有些僵硬的掌心，四周伸手不见五指，不知是心里作用还是其他，她觉得有东西在向她靠近。  
……随便吧。  
奇米这么想着，虽然就这样暴尸街头不是什么体面的死法，但她又不会迎接真正的死亡，或许下一次溜出门的时候可以多带一些衣服出来？  
有什么东西顺着她的脚踝滑了上来，勒住了她的脖子。  
就没有什么新鲜的玩法吗？奇米在失去意识前这么想着。  
  
再次醒来的时候，奇米发现自己倒在了一个破败的大型建筑物里，她不知道自己睡了多久，她挣扎着爬起来，有些痛苦地按着额头。  
“……醒了？”  
一个只剩下白骨的手掌，抬起了奇米的下巴。  
那显然是一个高等级的恶魔，已经有了和人类差不多同等的智慧，它的身形隐藏在了宽大的袍子内。  
奇米的瞳孔收缩了一下，她认识眼前这个恶魔。  
阿娜塔•奇米是一个曾经和恶魔交换过契约的女人，她怀着某个目的，发誓终生献身给恶魔，以一半的灵魂为代价，换取了某种能力。  
而在她的目的达成的时候，她的另一半灵魂也会被取走。  
“我想我还没到需要把另一半灵魂献出来的时候。”  
已经不在双胞胎身边了，她不再需要伪装自己的性格，奇米并不是一个只会默默顺从的人。  
“我记得我说的是——我会在合适的时间将它取走，而你，你违反了你我之间的约定。”恶魔将奇米提了起来，“你答应我将终身奉献给恶魔，为此我还给了你一副绝对不会被恶魔杀死的身体。”  
“我想我大体上还是照办了的，而且，V的灵魂不存在于任何地方这种事，你可从来没告诉过我。”奇米无所谓地耸了耸肩，“虽然很遗憾，我没有办法为你们产下后代，但那似乎并不在契约范围内？”  
“人类真是会耍一些小聪明，所以你去找了那两个低劣的半魔，哈？”恶魔将奇米摔到了地面上，“你的这副身体只能怀上恶魔的后代，难怪……”  
“差不多就是这样～”被摔翻在地的奇米依然是相当轻松的语气，“而且我还能从他们身上拿到发动能力所必须的恶魔的精液——虽然纯度不怎么高导致经常出些意外就是了。”  
“不过那种事只要多做上几次多死上个几十次总归还是可以解决啦，半魔人的精力没准比你们这些纯血统的家伙还要旺盛呢！”  
“你…！”恶魔一脚踩在奇米的小腹上，奇米有些痛苦地蜷起了身体。  
“哈……你也是恶魔，又杀不死我，能拿我怎么样呢？”奇米瞪着恶魔，“还是说你想现在取走我的灵魂？我想我是不介意的。”  
恶魔移开了脚掌，低下身子扯开奇米的衣服。  
“哦吼，您还有这种爱好呢？”奇米看着自己被剥光，露出了伤痕累累的身体，嘴上却依然不留情面，“我是不知道骷髅怎么插入？或许我找根骨头给您？”  
“看看你已经被搞成什么样子了？不如就这样把你送到贫民区去。”恶魔抓着奇米的头发，“那些人类会侵犯你，到你死了为止，在你的能力发动后，我会再次送你过去。”  
恶魔的脸贴近奇米的耳边，继续说着：“这样一来，你的能力很快就会出状况，那两个半魔会遗忘你，所有人都会遗忘你——极度绝望和悲伤中的灵魂，才有被取走的价值……就像你曾经献给我的那一半灵魂一样。”  
“那你就试试看。”奇米抓住恶魔的手腕，“你可以试试看我什么时候会绝望，你觉得我已经死过多少次了？”  
恶魔没有瞳孔的眼睛盯着奇米看了一会。  
“好吧，我改变主意了。”恶魔释放出的魔力包裹住了奇米的身体，“我会亲自让你感受到绝望。”  
奇米逐渐陷入了身下的地面，四面八方的触手包裹住了她，将她完全拖入地下。  
“不会有人发现这里的——晚安，人类的女人。”  
  
V醒来的时候，是在一个深夜，相较于前几次而言，他现在清醒了不少。  
嘴里淡淡的血腥味让他觉得不安，下意识地干呕起来，维吉尔坐在他的对面，抱着书，皱着眉头看着他。  
显然什么都吐不出来，V掩着嘴，垂下头。  
“我不需要醒过来，别再用这种方式叫醒我，我，宁可选择……”  
“选择去死？”维吉尔的幻影剑已经钉在了V的身侧，“你还是这么弱。”  
“对，我是被你抛弃的那一部分。”V摇摇晃晃地勉强站了起来，“我应该在原地等待死亡。”  
“可你最后还是选择了回归我。”维吉尔把诗集丢回给了V，刚刚站稳的V又跌坐回了沙发上，“有个蠢女人愿意用这种方式叫醒你，没人拦得住。”  
“她…去了哪里？”V抱着诗集，嗫嚅着问，他依稀想起来，在他上次清醒的时候，拥抱了一个很熟悉的女人。  
“我正要去找她。”维吉尔站起身，“那个蠢货说什么交给他一个人就好…我看未必。”  
“是因为通感吗？”V盯着自己的手看，“我果然……”  
“…够了！”维吉尔瞪着V，这个人怎么可能是自己？  
这个人……还真的是自己。  
“不想醒来的话，和那个女人去商量。”维吉尔转身准备出门，然后又停顿了一下。  
“……人性是我还会在这里的关键。”他握紧了阎魔刀，“我承认，你也是维吉尔重要的一部分。”  
“虽然，我多少有点…嫉妒。”维吉尔头也不回地走出了门。  
“……”V看着维吉尔的背影发呆。  
他的存在，被…回应了？  
  
触手们缠住了奇米的身体，分泌出的粘液治愈了她的伤口，她被迫悬在了空中，双腿大大地张开着，小穴显然已经被整晚使用过了，穴肉外翻着，向外滴着精液——真正的恶魔的精液。  
又被发动能力了啊……奇米有些苦闷地想着。  
她被触手缠住，被恶魔们整夜侵犯，有些过大的阴茎在顶入她的身体的时候，可以轻易将她撕裂，又马上被触手分泌出的粘液治愈，她在反复被撕裂的过程中，灌了一肚子的精液。  
看来她真的不会被恶魔杀死啊…  
和她交换契约的恶魔再次出现的时候，她倒还是相当有精神的样子。  
“不是说要亲自上吗？我亲爱的恶魔？还是说，您根本就是不行的？”奇米的目光随意在恶魔的下身处扫了扫。  
一根粗大的触手狠狠地进入了她的小穴，扭动着向深处挺进，大量精液被挤了出来，奇米吸了一口冷气，咬了咬牙：“什么？你已经进来啦？完全不够看呢…”  
恶魔的手掌放在了奇米的小腹上，大概是觉得她过于吵闹，另一根触手钻入了她的嘴巴，恶魔好像是在确认着什么，仅有白骨的手掌仔细地确认抚摸她的小腹。  
“嗯，难怪整晚没有恶魔的后代留在这里……你居然承受得住魔人化？我可真是低估你了。”恶魔在奇米的小腹上按了按，“你猜猜，你之前已经怀上了谁的孩子？”  
奇米有些难以置信地睁大了眼睛。  
“不过那不重要……”恶魔这么说着，在奇米小穴内的触手尖端伸出了尖刺状的东西，刺入子宫后，不停地刮着内壁。  
奇米痛得几乎要晕过去，虽然受到的伤害会在瞬间被治愈，但痛感却是真实存在的，过了不知道多久，恶魔才抽出了触手。  
“现在已经没有了。”恶魔摸着奇米的脸，想要看到某种绝望的表情。  
“您说的对极了。”奇米微笑着回应，“那确实不重要。”  
恶魔沉默了半晌，雾状的魔力笼罩了他自身，待雾散去后，他的外貌完全变成了V的样子。  
“我想。”就连声音也是一模一样，“用这张脸，会让你快乐一些？”  
“……”少女咬着嘴唇，死死地瞪着眼前的人，几秒钟后她闭上了眼睛，身体也放松了下来，“好吧，恶魔先生，您赢了。”  
“你要好好看着我才行啊，乖孩子…”恶魔轻抚着奇米的脸，“为了救回我，你看看你把自己搞成了什么样子？”  
“是为了救回V。”奇米睁开眼睛，看着对方的脸逐渐靠近。  
她的嘴唇被吻住了，虽然是V的外貌，但那绝对不是人类的舌头，细长的舌头缠住了她的，将她的舌头带入了自己口中。  
“嗯……”仅仅是同样的外貌，就足以让奇米起了些许反应，恶魔放开了她的嘴唇，发现眼前这个女人明显的变得老实了下来。  
“人类的爱，真是愚不可及。”恶魔稍微后退了一点，没等奇米回答，触手就重新进入了她的口中，压住了她的舌头，朝她嘴里灌入了某些液体。  
奇米下意识地想要吐出来，触手却完全堵住了她的嘴巴，慢慢地抽插着。  
“他根本不记得你，你只是他路过随手救下的人罢了。”恶魔抚摸着奇米的身体，确认着她慢慢升高的体温，“后来他回归了，世界上就没有了V这个人。”  
恶魔将手指插入了奇米的小穴，她的子宫已经降了下来，是个很方便受孕的时间。  
两根带着吸盘的触手伸了过来，分别卷住了奇米一侧的乳房，尖端吸附在了乳尖上。  
“很想要吧……”恶魔的手指进出着奇米的小穴，那里已经泥泞不堪，阴核也充血变硬，“哦，对了，你又梦到他向你求助，对你说他想活下去对不对？”  
“唔……！”奇米的身体僵硬了起来。  
“乖孩子……帮帮我……”恶魔没有理会她的反应，自顾自地说了下去，“你可以做到的，我需要你，我想要……活下去……”  
“想要和你一起活下去……”恶魔的手指抽动得越来越快，熟悉的触感让奇米忍不住缩紧了小穴。  
“当年的你可真好骗啊，我只是变成了他的样子。”恶魔猛地收回手，两根粗大的触手分别进入了她的小穴和后穴，“稍微在梦里向你求助了一下，你就哭着来找我献出了一半的灵魂啊。”  
两根触手同时抽插了起来，奇米颤抖着高潮了，她流下了眼泪，生理上的高潮却停不下来，恶魔的手指拨弄着她的阴核，看着她在触手的侵犯下痉挛。  
“可他不止不会记得你，而且从一开始就不想活下来啊。”狠狠地弹了一下阴核后，恶魔将沾在手上的爱液涂到了奇米的脸上。  
奇米用力挣扎起来，却还是无法挣脱，体内的触手涨大了一圈，她的小穴被迫张大，另一根稍细的触手也挤了进来。  
“和以前相比，你坚强了不少啊。”恶魔把手放到了小穴上方的孔洞处，磨擦按压着。  
奇米下意识合拢的大腿被强行分开，恶魔十分有耐心地一下一下按着，稍细的触手找到了小穴内的那一处软肉，顶在上面研磨起来。  
“唔唔……！”奇米被再次带上了高潮，恶魔的手指用力按了两下，金色的液体喷了出来——她失禁了。  
“差不多了。”恶魔拍了拍她的小腹，小穴内的触手撑开了她的子宫口，颤动着吐出透明的球体，奇米的小腹渐渐鼓了起来，冰凉的球体让她十分不舒服，“要不了多久，它们就会变成低阶的恶魔。”  
“乖孩子，你做的很好……”恶魔又在用V的语气和她讲话了，“乖乖的配合我，或许你还能得到一个好结局…”  
奇米有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
  
不知道过了多久，奇米转醒的时候，似乎听到了但丁和维吉尔的声音，她想说什么，嘴里的触手却还没有抽出去，又灌了她一些来路不明的液体。  
“小姑娘！”  
但丁的声音让奇米确定自己不是出现了幻听，她有些费力地抬起头，发现那两个人半跪在了不远处，身上同样被触手束缚着。  
“大概是在找你的路上花了太多的力气，完全不堪一击啊。”恶魔稍微抬了抬手，维吉尔身上的触手就又绞紧了一些。  
“放了她…”维吉尔握紧了阎魔刀，在尝试魔人化的时候失败了，那些触手似乎会不停地吸收他们身上的魔力。  
“…产妇需要安静，和一点点的准备工作。”恶魔把食指竖在嘴边，他依然维持着V的外形。  
埋在少女体内的触手再次抽插起来，两根细小的触手甚至钻进了她的尿道，嘴里的触手终于退了出去，奇米咬着牙，生怕自己叫出声。  
“或许在这段时间里，你们愿意听听你们的女人用灵魂和我交换的契约内容？”恶魔露出了狡黠的笑意。  
“…不…要…”奇米哀求着，很快又被堵住了嘴，触手们更加疯狂地折磨着她的身体，她觉得乳房有些肿胀，这似乎预示着……  
“那不重要。”但丁扯着身上的触手，“都不重要，你这个混蛋今天一定会为你的所作所为付出代价。”  
“她在我这得到的能力是……存储和读取。”  
奇米的心沉了下去。  
“每当得到恶魔的精液的时候，她可以通过死亡来无限次地回到这个时间点。”  
“你们不会真的以为你们爱上这个女人了吧？”恶魔用戏谑的目光看着两个半魔，“她不想和恶魔交配产生后代，所以才找上了你们。”  
“用尽了办法勾引你们，通过读取无限次地做出对她有利的选择，和你们保持长久的肉体关系。”恶魔按压着奇米的小腹，“她做这一切可是只想着她心爱的V先生呢，只是为了救回那个男人而已。”  
奇米真正地感受到了绝望，或许恶魔就是在等待这个时间，适合取走她灵魂的时间。  
“可惜半魔的劣质精液无法完全发动能力，记忆的缺失迟早会让你们发觉的。”恶魔用力地按压了一下奇米的小腹，“这个人类的女性已经快忘了自己是谁了吧？”  
奇米惨叫了一声，小穴中的触手抽离了出去，她排出了大量的半透明的卵，恶魔不停地按着她的肚子，直到子宫内的卵被全部排出，她甚至在中途抽泣着高潮了一次。  
“看看你们的女人现在这个可笑的样子。”恶魔解除了对奇米的束缚，随意地将她丢到了地上，恶魔变回了原本的样子，准备取走她剩下的灵魂。  
“唔——！”  
灵魂被剥离的疼痛让奇米无意识地抽搐了一下，然后她就被什么人抱住了。  
在专注于取出灵魂的时候，恶魔终于露出了破绽，几支幻影剑钉在了他的身上，维吉尔的阎魔刀已经近在眼前，恶魔向后退了几步，黑雾笼罩了他的身体。  
“……下次有机会再说吧，人类的女人。”  
维吉尔脚步不稳地倒了下去，用阎魔刀支撑着地面，但丁也好不到哪去，在来的路上，他们都受了不轻的伤。  
“谁让你一声不响地就走掉了！”但丁少见的情绪激动，他抱起了奇米，“你这个混蛋！不要轻易离开啊……”  
“愚蠢。”维吉尔回头看了奇米一眼。  
“……”奇米没有说话，三个人都沉默了好一阵子。  
“你会回去吧？”但丁小心翼翼地问。  
“我…还可以回去吗？”  
“蠢女人，不回去的话，就绑你回去。”维吉尔重新站了起来，他走向了这边。  
“……”奇米一时不知道该作什么反应。  
“……抱歉。”但丁揉了揉奇米的头发，“忘掉自己这种事，很痛苦吧？”  
“那种能力，少用为好。”维吉尔瞪了她一眼，“毕竟，我可不希望，哪天再把你这个蠢女人给忘掉了。”  
“………嗯。”奇米垂下了头。  
其实，她才是最需要道歉的那一个吧？  
  
  
18  
在频繁的读取中，奇米已经不记得自己死过多少次了。  
在初期的时候，她也害怕过死亡。  
但她还是想要一个好的结局。  
一个V可以醒来，也愿意醒来的好结局。  
想让V彻底醒来，需要庞大的魔力供给，仅靠她一个人的话，无论花上多久也是不可能的，奇米只能勉强维持着让V不会消散的程度。  
而且他所缺失的灵魂，也完全没想出什么办法。  
奇米叹了口气，应该……会有办法的吧？  
除了但丁以外，她和维吉尔修养了很久才让身体渐渐好转，维吉尔显然还不太适应人类的伤口回复速度，甚至显得有些无所事事。  
两人心照不宣地没有再提那个夜晚的告白，如果不是维吉尔强行内射让发动了奇米的储存能力，她大概会当即读取消去那句告白吧？  
奇米不希望被爱，即使对方会认为自己是真心的，但那也只是一系列的选择造成的结果罢了，如果没有这种能力，奇米大概在某个夜晚制造偶遇撞见维吉尔出浴室的时候开始就被他砍了吧？  
也许，他其实早就这么做过了也说不定。  
维吉尔的脑海里经常浮现出少女浑身倒在血泊中，自己的手正握着阎魔刀的画面。  
被刻意制造出来的真心，怎么说也算不得真心吧？  
  
“小姑娘，我要出门去处理委托，你好好在家修养吧。”  
但丁在出门前拥抱了一下奇米，奇米被抱住的时候轻轻推了推他的胸口，但丁的动作停了一下，揉了揉奇米的头发就出了门。  
奇米的伤其实已经差不多痊愈了，只是有些疏远两人，除了给V补充魔力和某些必要的时候，她已经不大走出房间了。  
送走了但丁后，奇米转身想回房的时候，手腕被维吉尔拉住了。  
“维吉尔先生，我想我还……需要休息。”  
“会让你休息。”维吉尔的手稍微松开了一下，改为握住了奇米的手掌，“现在，来陪我。”  
奇米的心提了起来，她有些担心，但还是被维吉尔拉着，和他并排坐在沙发上，维吉尔搂着她的腰，稍微用了用力。  
奇米不得不挨了过去，把头靠在了维吉尔的肩膀上。  
“我不会为说过的话感到抱歉。”维吉尔把头转向另一边，像是防止奇米逃跑一样收紧了手臂，“或者收回……什么的。”  
“…嗯。”  
“你这个蠢女人居然想强制抹掉什么的…还给我擅自离开。”维吉尔抿着嘴唇，重新看向奇米，“我会让你付出代价。”  
奇米没有说话，她推了推维吉尔，想要挣开怀抱。  
“别动。”维吉尔的另一只手捉住了奇米的胳膊将她扯了过来，顺势吻了一下她的嘴唇，“你居然…居然又想逃跑，嗯？”  
“维吉尔先生…我……”奇米的身体被固定住了，她用一只手撑起身体，小心的让自己没有完全地贴在维吉尔身上。  
“想要的东西，我会凭借我自己的力量去得到。”维吉尔抱起了奇米，“其实你的伤早就好了吧？”  
奇米没有说话，她垂下了目光，维吉尔现在的回复速度和人类差不多，她瞒不了他。  
“不清楚的话…我来替你检查一下。”维吉尔本想抱着奇米回自己的房间，途中又改变了主意，他转了个方向，把奇米放在但丁常用的那张办公桌上。  
维吉尔把桌上的东西随意推到一边，按住想要下来的奇米。  
“别乱动。”维吉尔开始脱着奇米的衣服，“弄丢弄坏这里的委托人的记录的话，那个蠢货也会惩罚你的。”  
但丁怎么可能会仔细记录归档？  
想这么说着的奇米再次被维吉尔吻住了，她的衣服被脱了下来，随手丢到了一边，在她想要推开维吉尔的时候，手腕又被按住了。  
“蠢女人……”维吉尔按着奇米的脑后，逐渐加深了这个吻，他的舌头钻入了奇米的口腔，舔舐着她的内壁，奇米的挣扎慢慢停了下来，舌头也跟着缠了过来。  
在奇米的呼吸慢慢变得急促起来的时候，维吉尔结束了这个吻，他舔了舔奇米的嘴唇，看着她因情欲而微微泛红的脸颊。  
这个蠢女人，近期在给V补充魔力的时候实在搞得他快疯了……每一次都仅仅是在她到达了高潮去了之后就全身无力地早早结束掉了。  
她到底是想要怎样折磨他啊……  
所幸今天他还有很长的时间来对付这个女人。  
“呜…别碰……”在维吉尔的手摸到奇米的胸部的时候，她狠狠地抖了一下别过了身体，她的乳房看上去比以前要鼓胀了一些，乳头也大了不少，她觉得自己的脸要烧起来了，“维…维吉尔先生…请您不要…”  
“我想我说过了，别动，我要检查。”维吉尔把奇米的双手反扣在身后，她被迫挺起了胸，另一只手托起了她的乳房，奇米有些不情愿地缩了一下，又被推了回来。  
维吉尔轻轻捏了捏她的乳房，让他有些诧异的是，只是稍微刺激了一下，就有乳白色的液体顺着乳尖滴了下来。  
“不要…！”奇米猛地挣开了束缚，抱着胸蜷缩起来，“对不起…被带走的时候搞成这样……我以为再过一段时间就会停止了…请…不要看…”  
“你……”维吉尔停止了动作，他有些难以置信地看着奇米，“最近回避我们，就是因为……这种原因？”  
奇米默不作声地点了点头。  
“你这个蠢货！”维吉尔咬牙切齿地拽住了奇米的胳膊将她拉了回来，然后才后知后觉地发现自己的发言十分不妥，他不是那个意思的…  
维吉尔张了张嘴，想了一下，又不知道怎么挽回，他干脆自暴自弃地再次扣住奇米的手，另一只手挤压着她的乳房。  
“求您了…维吉尔先生……”奇米哀求着，她的乳房胀得有些发痛，乳尖微微颤动着，更多的奶水被挤了出来，流到了维吉尔的手指上，“请…不要看…这样子的我…”  
“可不要想着去做什么读取一类的蠢事。”维吉尔凑了过去，张嘴含住了她的乳头，吮吸起来，手还在继续挤压着她的乳房。  
“唔……！”强烈的快感冲入了奇米的大脑，她忍不住呻吟出声，羞耻心使得她变得更加敏感，另一边没有被照顾到的乳房同样渗出了少许液体。  
见她不再反抗，维吉尔松开了对她双手的束缚，握住了她另一边的乳房揉捏着，稍一用力，奶水就喷溅出来，在她身下积起了小小的一滩，弄湿了桌面上的纸张。  
“看来但丁回来之后，也一定会惩罚你了…”  
维吉尔用舌头拨弄了几下她已经停止渗出奶水的乳头，轻咬了一下，“不是你的问题，是我的力量不够。”  
“没能…保护你。”  
维吉尔把奇米推倒在办公桌上，啃咬着她另一边还在滴着奶水的乳头，舌尖卷走溢出的液体，用腰分开了奇米的大腿，抚摸着她的阴户，那里已经变得潮湿。  
奇米敏感地缩起了身体，抱住了维吉尔的头，很久没有被爱抚过的身体颤抖不已，在阴核被按压了一下后，她有些紧张地缩了一下。  
维吉尔皱了皱眉，由于有段时间没有做过，在容纳他之前，需要给奇米适当地做一下扩张，他并不擅长做这个，平时基本都是但丁在……  
他直起身体，坐在了但丁的椅子上，把奇米的身体往这边挪了挪，将她的膝盖放在了自己的肩膀上，凑了过去，舔了舔紧闭着的穴口。  
“唔……！”奇米吓了一跳，她撑起身体，“维吉尔先生……不用这样……请直接…插进来就好……”  
“我自己来……也可…嗯……！”奇米的声音逐渐小了下去，阴核被舌头拨弄着，她的双腿不停地打着颤。  
“会受伤…交给我。”维吉尔抬起了她的腰，舌头钻进了打开了一条缝的小穴，模仿着性交的姿势开始在她身体里进出起来，  
“哈啊……！”奇米很快就有了感觉，她的小穴变得更加湿润，爱液也涌了出来，维吉尔用舌头勾出了些爱液，带到了她的阴核上打着转，又用舌头抵在上面按压了几下。  
他用手指插入了奇米的小穴，手指刚刚进入，温暖的内壁就紧紧包裹住了他，指尖被吮吸着引导他进入更深，维吉尔的舌头不停地舔弄着阴核，手指也开始了抽插，大量液体被带了出来，“…有感觉？”  
“唔…！因为是维吉尔…先生…在做……”奇米回答着，小穴吸着维吉尔的手指，有节奏地收缩着，“维吉尔先生的……手指……好棒……”  
“你可真的是……”维吉尔又加入了一根手指，两根手指不停地扩张着内壁，穴口慢慢的被撑大，他很快找到了奇米体内的敏感点，曲起手指专注地刺激着那里，轻咬了一下已经有些涨大的阴核。  
“啊啊啊……！”奇米觉得脑中一片空白，颤抖着高潮了，她的小穴紧紧地绞着手指，维吉尔稍微把手指抽了出来，舔了舔她的穴口，那里已经完全张开，依稀可以看到里面的样子，一缩一缩地像是在邀请他。  
“别去太多次。”维吉尔起身脱掉了自己的衣服，早已涨大的阴茎抵在穴口磨擦了两下就滑了进去，“会累。”  
“我可…不会给你多少时间去休息。”  
突然被充满的感觉让奇米几乎失了神，维吉尔顶入深处，稍微感受了一下阴茎被温暖紧窄的小穴包裹的感觉后便缓缓开始了动作，奇米几乎是下意识地用大腿缠住了维吉尔的腰，很久没有被彻底满足过的身体深处流着口水，迫切地希望被造访。  
维吉尔打开她的大腿，每一次都顶入最深，狠狠地摩擦着她体内的软肉，她的小穴也越收越紧，在阴茎抽出去的时候会用力地吮吸着挽留他。  
“维吉尔…先生……！”奇米的声音像是在哀求，她挺起腰，方便维吉尔更深入她的身体，爱液滴滴答答地淌在桌上，很快就积起了一大滩，维吉尔不知不觉地加快了速度，回应着奇米的要求，奇米的头向后仰去，乳房在维吉尔的动作下不停地晃动，又有乳白色的液体溢了出来。  
他用双手握住奇米的乳房，稍一用力，乳尖就喷出了一道白色的水柱，维吉尔不停地揉捏有些发胀的乳房，奶水顺着他的手掌流了下来，他下半身的动作越来越快，抽出去的时候，只留下龟头在奇米的体内，然后又狠狠地一插到底，奇米在这样的猛攻下很快再次高潮，小穴狠狠地咬着阴茎不放。  
“哈啊…请…请先等一下…”奇米抓着维吉尔还在她胸前乱来的手，“我…已经……去了……啊啊啊……”  
“不等。”维吉尔不停地拨弄着乳头，阴茎再次进入深处，抵在里面的软肉上研磨起来，奇米的腿有些使不上力气，微微有些向下滑落，维吉尔带着她的腿向外侧移了移，很快少女半个身子都悬空了，“缠好，不然会掉下去。”  
他自顾自地玩弄着奇米的乳房，阴茎也顶在深处继续研磨着，奇米最柔软的地方被狠狠地对待着，她的身体痉挛着，再也无法缠住维吉尔的腰，在掉下去的前一刻，维吉尔终于抱起了她。  
“呜……”奇米有些委屈地回抱着维吉尔的脖子，她的腰软得要命，只能任由粗大的阴茎在她体内不停地进出，维吉尔一手搂着她，一手按着她的腰，开始了最后的冲刺。  
奇米很配合地不停收缩着小穴，维吉尔倒吸了一口凉气，差点当即射了出来，他抱紧奇米，又在她体内抽插了几十次，这才将精液射入了她的体内，“你是从哪学会…这种技巧的…”  
他把奇米放回了桌上，看着身下面色潮红的还在用小穴含着自己阴茎的女人，盯了好一会，最终慢慢退了出来。  
“你知道我要说什么。”他俯下身，轻吻了一下奇米的嘴唇，“……不要读取，蠢女人，多少次我都不会改变想法的。”  
  
今天的委托地点离事务所并不远，结束的也很快，但丁正要开门的时候，已经听到了事务所内某些被压抑着的……他很熟悉的声音。  
他抓了抓头发，打开了大门溜进去后又迅速地关了门。  
“维…维吉尔先生……太深了……”  
但丁进门就发现奇米正趴在他常用的那张办公桌上低声呻吟着求饶，维吉尔把她的双手按在桌上，从背后不停地侵犯着她，奇米的手被坚硬的桌面硌得有些发痛，她稍微挣扎了一下，被按的更紧了，“请…稍微……唔……放开点……嗯嗯！”  
“不放。”维吉尔狠狠地顶了两下作为惩罚，他下意识地按得更紧了，“放开的话，你这蠢女人是不是又要…失踪了？”  
他不会放手的，想到之前这个女人竟敢一句话都不说地跑掉了，维吉尔就火冒三丈，他惩罚性地加快了速度，撞击着她的敏感处。  
奇米被顶的全身发软，无力地瘫在了桌上，被走过来的但丁抬起了下巴，她的口水无意识地流了下来。  
看了看被搞成一团糟的办公桌，显然这两个人，已经不止来了一次了。  
“我才走了多久，就在家里偷吃……”但丁凑过去咬了一下奇米的嘴唇，“被邻居听到可不好，我的小姑娘…”  
他慢慢地吻了上去，舔着自己咬过的地方，奇米回应着他，大概是察觉到了但丁的…醋意，她主动伸出了舌头，讨好似地和但丁的舌头纠缠到了一起。  
维吉尔觉察到她的小穴变紧了，瞪了但丁一眼，用力地顶弄了几下，把奇米推上了高潮。  
但丁毫不客气地加深了这个吻，直到他的小姑娘再也透不过气才有些不舍地放过了她，维吉尔在高潮后痉挛的小穴中再次释放了自己的欲望，却依然没放开奇米的手腕。  
“我去洗个澡，之后会一起的。”但丁揉了揉有些失神的奇米的头发，“让我们的小姑娘先休息一下，带她回你的房间去。”  
维吉尔哼了一声，俯身抱起了奇米。  
  
“你这蠢货什么时候可以记得先敲门！”维吉尔看着推门而入的但丁，语气中的无奈成分明显大于恼火。  
刚洗过澡的但丁身上还有些水气，他把叛逆之刃随手放到了床边，上了床。  
奇米正趴在维吉尔的怀里休息。  
“我累了，随你们高兴吧。”维吉尔把她推到但丁的怀里，她的身体已经被清理过了，有些迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，努力地让自己清醒过来。  
“要再睡一会吗，我的小姑娘？”但丁吻了一下她的额头，“我可以等你的。”  
没能擦干的水珠顺着但丁的脖颈滚落下来，滴到奇米的脸上，她睁开眼睛，发现但丁正在垂头看着自己。  
“但丁……”  
“我没事的。”但丁抱紧奇米，蹭了蹭她的头发，“没事的，小姑娘。”  
他把奇米放回床上，想要起身的时候，被奇米拉住了手，但丁有些困扰地看着她，看得她不自觉地红了脸。  
“过来吧，但丁。”  
“好，我的…小姑娘。”但丁俯身抱住了奇米，伸手扣住了她的手掌，头埋在她的颈间蹭着，湿漉漉得头发贴在奇米的身上，她有些痒。  
但丁的手指抚摸着奇米的掌心，他稍微撑起身体，另一只手抚上奇米的乳房，她咬着嘴唇移开目光，很快，乳白色的液体再次溢了出来。  
“……”  
但丁的动作停顿了一下，但什么也没说，他低下头去，含住了奇米的乳头，轻轻地舔掉了溢出的水珠，再度抬头的时候，他把奇米的脸转了过来看向自己。  
“抱歉…”但丁半是强迫的让奇米正视自己的脸，“让你一个人这么痛苦……”  
他放开奇米的下巴，环上奇米的腰，低头埋在奇米的胸前，叹了口气。  
“可以帮你吗？”但丁蹭了蹭她有些胀痛的乳房，见她点了点头，小心翼翼地含住其中一边的乳头吮吸起来。  
“呜……”奇米差点哭出来，这种异样的感觉她无论如何也没办法习惯，但丁用舌头拨弄着她的乳头，这让她身体整个软了下去。  
“很难受？”但丁立刻停止了动作，擦掉了她眼角的泪珠，奇米咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，她也说不清楚是怎样的感觉，但丁再次低下头时，奇米下意识地缩起了身体，但丁轻笑了一声，“你的反应…还真是可爱。”  
“…一起。”维吉尔也凑了过来，含住了奇米另一边的乳头，轻咬了一下，奶水就流了出来。  
被两个男人同时这样对待实在是太奇怪了，陌生的快感让奇米有些无所适从，她的下半身很快就再次渗出了爱液，这让她觉得羞耻，她的大腿紧紧地并拢起来，轻轻地推着男人的肩膀。  
“呜……这样……太敏感了……”奇米浑身颤抖着，努力不让自己叫出声，两个男人似乎得到了什么鼓励，动作也不再有所保留，奇米完全推不开他们，只好紧紧地抓着身下的床单，并拢的大腿微微抬起，互相磨蹭着，“等一下……好奇怪……”  
直到乳房的胀痛感几乎消失的时候，两个男人才放过了她，奇米瘫软在床上，侧过身体捂住了自己的脸，身下早已泥泞不堪。  
“舒服吗，我的小姑娘？”但丁从后面抱住了她，咬着她的耳垂，一手继续玩弄着她的乳房，另一只手从奇米的小腹上下移，灵活的手指钻入了她的大腿间，若有若无地轻触着她的阴核，“让我…确认一下？”  
奇米夹紧了大腿，却又被但丁的手掌强行撑开，指尖来回拨弄着她紧闭着的缝隙，很快他的手指上就沾满了爱液。  
但丁把手指塞入奇米的口中，拨弄着她的舌头，奇米含糊地抗议了几声，但丁就把手指抽了出去，扳过她的脸吻住了她。  
“唔嗯……！”奇米想要抗议的手被维吉尔捉住了，但丁趁势把舌头伸了进去，舌尖仔细地舔舐着奇米的口腔内侧。  
“检查完毕…唔…味道意外的不错。”但丁重新抱住了奇米，他想了一下，看向维吉尔，“要一起吗？”  
“我说了我要休息一下。”  
“那……”但丁抬起了奇米外侧的大腿，阴茎在穴口蹭了蹭，“放松些……”  
但丁从后面慢慢进入了奇米的小穴，内部被再次撑开的感觉让奇米忍不住缩起了身子，但丁在插入一半左右后，放下了奇米的大腿。  
“诶？”奇米有些不理解，但丁抱起她并拢在一起的大腿，向上折到尽可能贴近肩膀的位置，就这样慢慢开始进出。  
“嗯……！”奇米很快开始再次喘息起来，这个角度能进入的深度着实有限，但却能轻易地擦到她的敏感处，她被但丁紧紧地箍在怀里，敏感点被不停地摩擦着，爱液大量涌出，打湿了身下的床单。  
她很快觉得不满足，想要连深处也被填满，里面的空虚感在不停地折磨着她，她挺动着腰想要但丁进入更深，却完全动弹不得。  
“怎么啦？我的小姑娘？”但丁用力地撞了两下她的敏感处，抵在上面打着转，怀中的少女抖得更厉害了，“要好好地说出来才行啊…”  
“呜…请…不要再折磨我了……”奇米扳着但丁的手掌，“要…完全插进来…但丁……嗯……！”  
“在那之后呢？”觉察到奇米要高潮了，但丁停止了刺激敏感点，继续浅浅地抽差着。  
“之后…做到我………”奇米快要被折磨得疯掉了，她低头咬住了但丁的手掌，含含糊糊地说着，“做到我……坏掉为止……求你了……”  
“…好。”但丁抽出了阴茎，将奇米平放在床上，压在她身上，分开她的大腿狠狠地顶了进去，刚刚抽插了几次后奇米就哭叫着高潮了，终于得到了满足的她身体痉挛着，小穴更是死死地卡着阴茎不放，但丁没有继续抽动，他把奇米抱了起来，顶在深处的软肉上研磨着。  
“哈啊……但丁………”奇米起身回抱住了但丁，不停地用乳房蹭着但丁的身体，“就是……那里……哈啊……好棒……”  
但丁又狠狠地顶了两下，奇米尖叫了一声，一股爱液从她的身体里喷溅出来，紧接着她就软软地伏在但丁怀里，任由但丁继续进出着她的小穴。  
“我会满足你的，奇米…”但丁没有看她，只是垂着头按着她的腰动作着，强烈的高潮让奇米很长时间才稍微缓过神，看着他的侧脸。  
“但丁…”  
但丁的动作稍微停了一下，头垂得更低了，额头贴在奇米的肩膀上，缓了一下才继续动起来。  
“嗯…”奇米凑过去吻了一下他的唇角。  
但丁转头看着她，动作也跟着停了下来，他张了张嘴，却什么也没说，只是再次低下了头。  
“……谢谢你。”奇米歪了歪头。  
“嗯…嗯？”  
“谢谢你…愿意爱上这样的我。”奇米抱紧了他。  
但丁僵住了，他扭过头去，再也不肯转过来，过了好一会，他嘟囔了一句：“再来一次吧？”  
“诶？”  
“再来一次。”但丁没有给奇米思考的时间，把她按回床上，再次开始动作，他稍微抬起奇米的大腿，阴茎不住地向深处挺进。  
身下的女人立刻热情地回应了他，穴肉层层叠叠地挤上来，吮吸着他的阴茎。  
“我要再来一次…我，那不算是告白……我是说，虽然那是这真的……”  
“但是，那种被无意听到的话就可以作为正式告白的话…还是人生第一次告白的话…作为一个男人我，我岂不是…”  
“岂不是太逊了………”但丁开始了冲刺，他按住了奇米的腰，每次撞进最深处，奇米适时地收紧小穴来配合他，很快，但丁在她的体内射了出来，他喘息着趴在奇米身上，然后又撑起身体，盯着奇米的脸看。  
“我爱你，奇米。”  
这个已经四十几岁的男人此时的表情有些紧张，脸也微红着，他抬起胳膊用手臂挡着自己的脸。  
“不要看……该死………”  
他把目光转向了别处，很快又转了回来，似乎努力想让自己显得成熟一些，就像平常那样，可他现在彻底慌了神。  
读取的话，能不能…再来一次？但丁把脸深深地埋进手掌中，悲观地想着。  
“……嗯。”奇米隔着但丁的手掌，吻了一下但丁嘴唇的位置，“我…知道了。”  
“………蠢死了。”  
维吉尔到刚才为止都在随手摆弄着他的阎魔刀，此时终于走过来把刀放在了床边。  
“你能比我强多少？”但丁破罐子破摔般地重新抱住了奇米，别人嘲笑也就罢了，可维吉尔……  
维吉尔果然不再说话了，过了半晌，他咬牙切齿地抓住了奇米的手，“……一起。”  
他从但丁怀里接过奇米，让她背对着自己坐了下来，在她耳边询问：“还行吗？”  
奇米点了点头，靠在了维吉尔胸前闭上了眼睛，维吉尔的双手握住了她的乳房，毫不客气地揉弄起来，低头舔上了她的脖子，她很快就进入了状态，将头偏向了一侧。  
维吉尔用牙齿轻咬了一下奇米的肩膀，奇米猛地抖了一下，睁开了眼睛，维吉尔将她向前推了推，她就趴在了但丁身上，腰也被抬了起来。  
但丁似乎依然一时间不知道怎么对待奇米，她愣了一下，倒是奇米很快地俯下身子，张嘴含住了他的阴茎。  
“嗯……！”但丁忍不住发出了声音，他摸着奇米的头，像是在思考着什么，最后又放弃了，奇米专注地为他清理着阴茎，直到维吉尔她在后面分开她的大腿，用拇指按了按她有些涨大的阴核。  
奇米有些难耐地扭了一下腰，爱液跟着渗了出来，她嘴巴的动作停了一瞬间，就被但丁轻轻按住了头，阴茎也跟着在她嘴里慢慢变硬变大。  
“小姑娘…用舌头……”  
奇米听话地用舌头舔舐起来，灵活的舌尖绕着顶端不停地打着转，偶尔扫过他的马眼，但丁舒爽地吸了一口气，按着她的头在她的嘴巴里抽插起来。  
维吉尔分开奇米的臀缝，在她的后穴上按压了几下就刺入了一根手指，从内部进行着扩张，奇米有些不适应地收紧了一下后穴。  
“你是想我们一起走前面？”维吉尔警告性地曲起了手指，另一只手飞快地拨弄着阴核，奇米想要发出声音，嘴巴又被但丁堵住，巨大的阴茎深入着她的喉咙，很快她就流下了生理性的泪水，在维吉尔用力按压了几次她的阴核后，她喷出了爱液，呜咽着达到了高潮。  
维吉尔退出了手指，顶开她的后穴插入了进去，高潮过后的小穴连带着后穴也一收一收的，他拍了拍奇米的后背，扶着她的腰开始了动作。  
“唔…！”奇米下意识地出声，吞咽口水的动作挤压着但丁的阴茎，维吉尔在后穴中的动作显然已经让她无暇估计前面，但丁稍微顶了几下后就抽出了阴茎。  
维吉尔从后面把奇米抱进了怀里，他对着但丁分开了奇米的大腿，那里的小穴口正在微张着，不停地流出爱液，对他发出邀请。  
但丁扶着自己的阴茎，在奇米的小穴口蹭了几下，她的洞口立刻就敏感地缩紧了，但丁撑开小穴强行地顶了进去，他握着奇米的乳房，慢慢地让奇米完全容纳自己。  
但丁稍微拨弄了一下奇米的乳头，她的下半身就紧紧地吸住了两根阴茎，两个男人将她夹在中间，开始了自己的动作。  
“嗯啊……！”身体被充满的感觉让奇米觉得十分满足，她甚至挺动着腰，邀请他们更加粗暴地对待自己，“维吉尔先生……但丁……”  
但丁揉弄着奇米的乳房，她的奶水再次溢了出来，顺着身体流了下去，经过他们交合的位置的时候，他能明显地感觉到奇米的内壁变得更紧了。  
奇米微微仰着头，身体前倾把乳房送入但丁的手掌中，维吉尔低头舔舐着她的后背，按着她的腰防止她逃掉，两个人不约而同地加快了速度。  
奇米在连续的猛攻下很快就高潮了，在她连续去了几次后，两个人也先后在她体内射了出来，然后她就被放到了床上。  
她无暇顾及其他，身体不停地痉挛着，过多的高潮几乎让她失去意识，精液顺着她的两个穴口不停地流出来，弄污了大片的床单。  
维吉尔和但丁对视了一下，将她拖了过来，再次一起侵犯了她。  
奇米真的一点力气都没有了，她从来没有想过半魔的会有这么旺盛的精力，她被射了一肚子的精液，小腹被灌的微微隆起，有些失神地看着天花板。  
但丁坐在她的身边，抚摸着她的脸。  
“还要吗？小姑娘。”  
奇米已经连回答的力气都没有了。  
其实她已经没有必要去获取精液了，发动能力对她来说已经没了意义，这些都是换不回V的，可是…  
她还是想要被这两人拥抱，或许是…习惯？  
还是其他的什么？她有些不敢想。  
“还想要…好结局吗？”但丁有些悲伤地看着她，似乎想要说什么，但又咽了回去。  
她微微点了点头。  
她想要的好结局，是V会醒过来的好结局。  
“…蠢女人。”维吉尔似乎心情不大好，他和但丁再次对视了一眼。  
“忍着点。”但丁遮住了奇米的眼睛，“马上就会结束了，我的…小姑娘。”  
黑暗中，奇米似乎听到了金属的碰撞声。  
然后，叛逆之刃和阎魔刀，同时贯穿了她的胸口。  
  


19  
奇米醒来的时候，已经在自己的房间里了，身体也被人清理过了。  
读取能力没有被发动，这说明她…没有死过。  
她清楚地记得，自己被那两个人的武器贯穿了身体，毕竟是读取出来的虚假情感，他们会对自己拔刀相向也不奇怪——可她为什么还活着？  
摸了摸被砍到的部分，什么伤痕也没有留下。  
她愈发觉得奇怪了。  
她有些小心翼翼地走出房间，客厅里没有人，就连V也不在，整个事务所静得有些可怕。  
桌子上有个写着她的名字的字条，显然是留给她的，她走过去拿起字条看了看，上面用相当规整的花体英文字体写着：  
“来这里找我。”  
然后下面是一个地址，落款是V。  
奇米的手指死死地捏着字条，指尖有些泛白。  
走出门外，她抬头看了看。  
提醒自己一定要有一个好结局。  
  
那个地址很陌生，奇米到达目的地的时候，看到了一座相当破败而又有些古老的建筑，看起来已经很多年没有人居住过了。  
此刻门半开着，奇米走了进去，看到了她日思夜想的人。  
V正倚靠在窗边，抱着手杖，看着维吉尔常看的那本诗集，专注而又认真，奇米犹豫着是不是要上前的时候，V突然抬头给了她一个微笑。  
“你来了。”  
“您…没事了？”奇米觉得自己像是在做梦。  
“最近你好像很努力的在帮我进行魔力供给，一两天的话，没有问题。”V合上诗集，抬起手，把书轻轻地搭在了奇米的头上，“我应该说过，下次不要叫醒我了吧？”  
“我…还没有向您道谢。”奇米垂下了头，咬着嘴唇，“也许您已经不记得了，您曾经救过我的命。”  
“只是为了道谢吗？”V有些困惑地歪了歪头。  
“…嗯。”奇米轻声回答着，“也许…还有报恩。”  
“这里，是我出生的地方。”V走到了有些破败的沙发旁，坐了下来。  
奇米四下看了看，点了点头。  
“我的本体把我抛弃在了这里。”V用手杖点着地面，“就在这里，我就是在这里准备等死的，因为，就连我自己都抛弃了自己。”  
“维吉尔吗？”  
“对，你应该见过他，他的力量十分强大，并不需要我这种……”  
“好像不是这样。”奇米努力回忆了一下，“在我的印象里，维吉尔先生虽然有些冷漠，但却不是不近人情的人。”  
“……”  
“我想，那一定是因为您在的关系。”奇米笑了笑，“他需要您——如果缺少了人性的话，他一定会做出很多让自己后悔的事。”  
“……”  
“我想，您现在问他，他也会这么告诉您的，他需要您。”  
“你好像很了解他。”V点了点头，“可你为什么这么确定？”  
“因为他曾经杀过我成百上千次。”奇米按着自己的胸口，“如果没有您，我想我不会活着站在这里。”  
“好吧，他的确这么说过。”V招了招手，奇米走了过去坐在他身边。“看来这段时间里我错过了很多事，你愿意讲给我听吗？”  
“您不介意有些长的话？”  
“没关系的。”V笑了笑，“现在我有很多时间。”  
奇米从和恶魔签订契约开始，讲到和半魔兄弟的相遇，讲到怎么把V救了回来，再讲到近期的经历。  
“我会在黑骑士体内？”V有些诧异，他似乎想起来，在他回归自身前的一瞬间，身体被什么人带走了。  
“现在想想，那大概是和我签订契约的恶魔搞的鬼吧？”奇米想了想，“为了方便让我绝望来夺取我的灵魂？”  
“………”V沉默了，他其实想不出眼前这个人为什么要花如此大的代价来拯救自己，他应该……没有被拯救的价值才是，“所以，你用来交换能力的代价是，把灵魂献祭给恶魔？”  
“……嗯。”奇米笑了笑，“没关系，可以再次见到您，对您道声谢，足够了。”  
V愣了愣，他又确认了一遍。  
“真的已经足够了吗？”  
“我想是的……”  
“灵魂是只要献祭给恶魔就行了吗？”  
“诶？”奇米没明白这个问题的含义，她迟疑着点了点头。  
“我想，每个人都是会有私心的…”V用有点悲伤的笑容看着奇米，“我自己的话，也是有的。”  
“……”  
“我逃出来后，为了回归自我，就去找了但丁，为了…委托费，我伤害了很多人。”V握紧了拳头，“那时候，我觉得我的做法没错。”  
“之后，我在休养的过程中，去救过许多人——当然，我能力不足，拯救的人十分有限，连格里芬都会嘲笑我，我也…不知道我做的对不对。”  
“您…”  
“让我说完。”V打断了奇米的话，“后来，我拯救了一个女孩子，却没能救下她的家人，我以为，她会恨我，但是，她却为我做了很多，直到现在，都还想对我道谢……我想，我没做错。”  
奇米愣住了，V居然…都记得吗………  
“该道谢的，应该是我吧…”V握住了奇米的手，“不过，我确实…也是有私心的……”  
奇米僵着手任由他握着，她有些紧张。  
“回归本体的时候，我没有把全部的记忆给出去。”V垂下目光，“救了你的记忆，没有给过去，对本体来说，那应该只是无关紧要的一件小事，甚至会嗤之以鼻。”  
“但对我来说，那是我生命中很重要的记忆，让我第一次觉得，我也是被人需要的……”V握紧了奇米的手，“那段记忆，是我的宝物，我将它深深地藏在了心底。”  
“而你，也是我的宝物。”V再度抬起头，他用另一只手抚上奇米的脸颊，“甚至连多想一次都舍不得的美好…因为藏得太深了，深到连我自己都曾经忘记了。”  
“……”  
“曾经忘记过你，我很抱歉……”V的手指抚摸着奇米的脸颊，慢慢地凑了上去，在她嘴唇上轻吻了一下。  
奇米没有说话，她用没被握住的那只手抚了一下自己的嘴唇，愣愣地看着V。  
“太好了。”V微笑着看着她，“要是你会因此讨厌我，我可真的不知道……该怎么办好了……”  
她怎么可能会讨厌他呢？奇米呆呆地想着，会讨厌的话，一开始就不会那么做了。  
“那么，我可以问问，之前你是怎么帮我补充魔力的吗？”V再次凑了上去，“睡得有点久，我……记不太清了？”  
“是…这样吗…？嗯……”V又一次吻住了奇米的唇，见没有反对，V逐渐加深了这个吻，他抱住奇米，舌头轻易地顶开她的口腔，在她嘴里搅动着。  
奇米的头微微后仰，很快就闭上眼睛接受了这个吻，她的手指动了动，但没有抬起手，她担心稍微碰触到V后，V就会消失掉。  
V结束了这个有些漫长的吻后，他发现泪珠正顺着奇米的眼角滑落，他有些慌了神，笨拙地替奇米拭去了眼泪，又再次含住她的嘴唇。  
奇米的睫毛耸动了一下，她再次睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的V的脸，心跟着就漏跳了好几拍。  
“这梦……”她喃喃地说，“怎么这么长啊……”  
她做过多少次这样的梦了……  
V的动作停住了，他有些无奈地看着奇米，双臂稍一用力，把奇米抱到了自己的腿上。  
“你还没告诉我，补充魔力…到底是不是这样？”V盯着奇米的脸看，直到她的脸再次红了起来，又再次吻了上去，“不回答的话……嗯……我可不会停的……”  
“唔……”奇米有些恍惚，小心翼翼地回应着V的吻，她的舌头迎了上去，和V的纠缠在了一起，直到两个人都有些透不过气，才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“是…会这样……”奇米终于肯回答了。  
“嗯，乖孩子。”V放过了她的嘴唇，揽着她的腰，把头埋进她的胸前轻蹭着，“那样就结束了吗？”  
V伸手解着奇米的纽扣，很快就剥掉了奇米的上衣，他握住奇米的乳房，将双乳向中间聚拢，头深深地埋了进去。  
她体内…有庞大的魔力。  
“嗯…！不止是…不止是那样……”奇米很难说出完整的句子，V在她的胸前胡乱地蹭着，弄得她有些痒，“请您…停一下……”  
“可是这样很舒服…”V随意地在一侧的乳房上轻咬了一下，“之后你会怎样做？”  
“我……”奇米想逃避这个问题，被V惩罚性地咬了一下乳头，然后含进嘴里吮吸起来，奇米的衣服很快被全部剥了下去，她微微喘息着，V的手已经分开了她的大腿，修长的手指不停地在她的下身戳刺着，奇米握住V有些乱来的手腕，“您…明明记得的……”  
“可我想在清醒的时候，感受一下你。”V抬起头，表情认真地看着奇米，手上却在做着一些相当色情的事，他的手指在奇米已经渗出爱液的穴口浅浅地进出着，有意弄出黏腻的水声，“你做的很好……”  
“这样…好羞耻……”奇米把有些发烫的脸颊贴在了V的胸口上，V却并不打算放过她，在弄出更大的声音之后，他剥开阴核的包皮，把爱液涂了上去，另一只手抱紧了奇米的身体，“您要做什……唔！！”  
V曲起手指，把戒指抵在了阴核上磨擦起来，带有复杂纹路的坚硬表面在脆弱敏感的阴核上不停地扫过，奇米剧烈地颤抖起来，她忍不住回抱着V的身体，腰也不停地扭动着，却始终没能逃掉V的进攻。  
“你这是怎么了呢？”V加快了手上的动作，歪着头看着奇米，奇米有些委屈地回看着他，V笑了笑，突然按住了奇米的腰，戒指也跟着按压了上去，又稍微用力地蹭了几下。  
“请躲开一点…要…去了啊啊啊！”  
V完全没有放开奇米的意思，奇米很快颤抖着高潮了，大量爱液喷到了V的腿上，V挪开了戒指，改用指腹稍微温柔地持续刺激着她，奇米在V怀里扭动着，又小小地喷出了几股爱液，身体瘫软了下去。  
“抱歉…弄脏了您…”  
“我想知道，你平时是怎样做的。”V牵起奇米的手，轮流吻着她的指尖，“做给我，可以吗？”  
奇米默不作声地点了点头，她起身下了沙发，跪在V的双腿间，解开了他的腰带，摸出了他已经涨大的阴茎，张开嘴巴含了进去。  
“嗯……”V忍不住发出了一声呻吟，他垂下头看着奇米，把手指插入她的发间，轻轻地刮蹭着。  
在用口水充分润滑过阴茎后，奇米稍微退出来了一部分，用手指撸动着根部，嘴巴则继续含着尖端，舌尖不住地扫着冠状沟，V的阴茎颤动着，又涨大了几分，他吞了吞口水，抿着嘴唇压抑着喘息。  
奇米吐出阴茎，伸出舌头，从下方舔舐着根部，再慢慢舔到尖端，舌尖卷走顶端溢出来的液体，V的味道还不算坏，她又反复了几次后，猛地再次把阴茎全部含入口中，用喉咙压迫着龟头。  
“嘶——”V抱住了奇米的头让她停止了动作，稍微又停了一会才稍微推走了她，拉着她的手让她坐在自己腿上，“你是想让我现在就射出来吗？我的体力…可没有那么好。”  
奇米再次红了脸，她将头埋进了V的颈窝，V稍微抬起了她的腰示意了一下，在她耳边轻声说：“继续做下去，乖孩子。”  
奇米扶住了他的阴茎，对准自己的小穴口，慢慢地坐了下去，她的小穴足够湿滑，安全容纳V并不是什么难事，之前也不是没有做过，可是今天的V是清醒的，她看着V，不由得就会紧张起来，在V完全进入后，她的肉壁几乎是下意识地就缠了上去，比平时还要紧。  
V轻轻地抚着她的背，也没有催促，只是就那样盯着她看。  
奇米抱着V的脖子，挺动着腰开始不停地吞吐阴茎，在完全坐进去的时候，她会扭动一下让V磨擦到她的敏感点，然后再抬起，她对V的反应相当好，仅仅只是几下后她的速度就不自觉地加快起来，她咬着嘴唇，完全不敢看向V，身体贴了过去，挺起胸蹭着V的胸膛，嘴里也发出了低低的呻吟声。  
V托起她的乳房，低下头，含住她的乳尖吮吸起来，她的身体颤抖着，抱住了V的头，身体沉了下去，V这时刚好能够抵上她的敏感处，她扭动着腰，让V在深处磨擦着，没过多久就达到了高潮。  
V咬了一下她的乳头，抱住了她的腰，用力向里挺了挺，感受了一下高潮过后的小穴的紧实度，奇米在彻底的高潮后身体瘫软了下来，她再也没有了力气。  
“乖孩子，你做的很好。”V把奇米紧紧地搂进怀里，按着她的腰，慢慢动作起来，“剩下的交给我……”  
“V……V………嗯……！”奇米舒服到差点哭了起来，她不住地叫着V的名字，V也没有让她失望，一边回应着她一边抱着她大力抽插着，她的穴肉紧紧地吸在阴茎上，“请给我…更多……”  
“好的…”V咬着奇米的耳垂，舌头模仿着性交的姿势进出着她的耳洞，他有些用力地按着奇米的腰，方便自己更加深入进去，不停地顶开深处的穴肉，“你的反应真是让人……”  
奇米没有回话，只是暗自夹紧了穴肉，V很快发现了她的小动作，轻笑了一声，开始了最后的冲刺，撞击着她的深处。  
“您……好舒服……”在V的猛攻下，奇米抽泣着再次达到了高潮，小穴死死地箍住了V的阴茎，V抓着她的臀肉，又狠狠地进出了几十下后，射进了她的体内。  
奇米痉挛着瘫软在了V怀里，汗水打湿了她的头发。  
大量的魔力补给到了V的体内，甚至连他的头发都转为了银色，他没有退出阴茎，只是抱紧了怀里的女人，闭上了眼睛。  
这个魔力的含量明显超过普通人类了。  
原来是……这样啊……  
看来她还什么都没有发现…  
见V长时间没有说话，奇米想要抬起头，又被V按住了。  
“先不要抬头。”V的声音有些奇怪。“……可以再来一次吗？”  
“…嗯。”  
“他们真的是…深爱着你呀。”V又抱着奇米呆坐了好一会，“…不，我不是说我在嫉妒。”  
他抽出阴茎，把奇米推倒在了沙发上，自己也压了上去。  
“好吧，也许还是有…一点点？”V再次进入了奇米的小穴，扣住了奇米的双手，“抱歉，我有点…难以自制。”  
“所以接下来，可能没办法那么温柔了，抱歉。”  
V在奇米的嘴唇上落下一个吻，腰部稍微挺了挺，奇米低声呻吟了一下，腿就缠上了V的腰，小腹也跟着抬了起来，蹭着V的身体。  
“乖孩子，稍微忍耐一下，一下就好…”V按着奇米开始动作起来，和温柔的话语完全不同，他狠狠地撞进了奇米的深处，快速地抽插着，几乎将奇米贯穿，“会让你…很舒服的…放松些…”  
“嗯啊……！V……我的…V……我……啊啊…！”奇米呻吟起来，又很快咬着自己的嘴唇，别过了脸，V重重地顶了两下，伸出手指拨弄着她的阴核，奇米的身体敏感地反弓了起来，又落了下去，她只能说出破碎的句子，偏偏V还不肯放过她。  
“哈啊……乖孩子…你想说什么……”V完全没有停下的意思，他俯身舔舐着奇米的脖子，在她的阴核上用力按压了几下，“告诉我……奇米……”  
“你想从我这里……得到什么……”  
“我……爱你……”奇米紧紧地抱住了V，抽搐着高潮了，她的眼泪不受控制地流了下来，而V还在她体内快速进出着，让她几乎没办法思考，“最…喜欢你了…先生……”  
“嗯…我知道……”V没有再说话，他卡着奇米的腰冲刺起来，“乖孩子……”  
过了许久，在奇米连续的高潮下，V终于再次再她体内射了出来，他抱着奇米喘息了一会，摸着她有些失神的脸：“现在可以看我了吗？”  
奇米稍微回过头，目光落在了V的脸上，她的嘴唇动了动，最终什么都没说，她发现V正用一种悲伤又无奈的目光看着她。  
“您是怎么了呢？”  
“…没什么，我没想过，你会付出这么多。”V退了出来，起身把奇米重新抱进了怀里，“我从来没想过这些，被人需要，被人……所爱。”  
“我让您觉得困扰了吗？”  
“我想是的…”V勉强笑了笑，“你…现在有什么心愿想要实现吗？”  
“我…”奇米低头想了一会，小声说着，“果然还是想让您醒过来。”  
“醒过来，然后活下去？”  
“那个，不重要。”奇米把头埋进了他的胸口，“我只希望您能醒过来，再度确认一下这个世界，这些人，至于要不要再次做出同样的选择，这是您的自由。”  
“我只是…希望您能醒过来，对您道谢罢了。”  
“谢谢您…救过我的命。”  
“没有其他愿望了吗？”V抱着奇米的手臂微微颤抖。  
“就算有的话，我想，我早就已经忘了吧？”回复了些力气的奇米在V的胸口蹭着。  
“……”V有些绝望地闭上了眼睛，沉默了好一会，“那就……来实现愿望吧？”  
“可是……”奇米瞪大了眼睛，“魔力供给和灵魂都……”  
“魔力已经足够了，至于灵魂……”V重新睁开眼睛，抬起了奇米的下巴，“看着我。”  
“看到我的……样子了吗？”  
奇米看着V，和记忆里的黑发不同，此时这位银发的青年看起来就像是……  
代价是将灵魂……献给恶魔。  
“恶魔之力啊……”V有些自嘲地笑了起来，“虽然很少，但我……不是没有。”  
“我明白了。”奇米抱住了V的脖子，身体贴了上去，感受着V的体温，“再一下就好…”  
她用双手摸过了V的全身，像是要努力记住他一般，最后她再次抱住了V瘦削的身体，闭上了眼睛。  
“谢谢你，V。”  
“一直以来…辛苦了，奇米。”  
V的手杖贯穿了奇米的身体，她的手指抬了抬，想要再次抚上V的脸，但在那之前，她的身体就整个消散了。  
随着金属的撞击声，叛逆之刃和阎魔刀落在了地上。  
V许久没有说话，他在原地呆坐了好一会，才垂着头拔出了插在胸口处的手杖。  
她的另一半灵魂，也要从恶魔手里夺回来才可以啊。  
看来需要花些时间了吧？  
  
奇米很久没有回来，V也不见了踪影，奇米去找V的那天，维吉尔在某个时间点上结束了通感，他一直把自己关在房间里，什么都没说。  
他觉得自己的内心仿佛破了个洞。  
两个人都没有再去讨论奇米的问题。  
他们的武器是靠红魂石来提升力量的，蕴含着庞大的魔力，在那天晚上，他们努力让奇米沾上了自己的味道，两把武器各自遵守了主人的意志，留在了和主人气息相似的肉体内，成为了两块巨大的魔力电池。  
至于魔力的用途，他们心知肚明。  
V再次回到devil may cry事务所的时候，那是在很久之后了，在一个雨夜，他浑身是血地出现在了事务所门口，倚靠着墙，低声读着诗集上的诗句：  
“I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me so low.”  
然后他把叛逆之刃和阎魔刀丢了进来，有些苦涩地笑了笑。  
“她在我心里。”  
阿娜塔•奇米，已经拿到了属于她的好结局。  


The End


End file.
